


Tony Stark's Little Girl

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanfiction, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 68,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: Tony Stark lost the love of his life, all that he has to remember her by are old photos. Nodoka has something of his too, his child. What will happen when Tony discovers that he's a father? Will he run from it or will he embrace his newly found daughter, Kagome? And what are these powers that she has?





	1. In the Beginning.

Tony Stark was many things, he's most noted for being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and of course Iron Man. No one ever, EVER thought that he would add father to those titles.

Though at the time he had no idea that he was a father. How could he, the knowledge had been hidden from him since the day that Nodoka found out she was pregnant.

You see, Tony wasn't always the womanizing drunk that he is now. He was once deeply in love with a Japanese beauty. Tony and Nodoka had been in a relationship for more that six months. In that time period, Tony had changed. He was no longer the partying, skirt chaser that he used to be, he had changed for the better. Tony was totally and completely faithful to Nodoka. True he was still childish, but his girlfriend found it endearing.

Tony and Nodoka were very happy together, but one day that all changed. Nodoka had come running into Tony's apartment, sobbing. Tony had been sitting at his work table tinkering with some new invention. He looked up and immediately got to his feet, making a beeline straight to the love of his life.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tony asked in a worried tone as he took Nodoka into his arms.

Nodoka continued to sob as she clung to Tony. Eventually she was able to get herself under control long enough to speak to Tony.

"Tony, I have received the worst new possible from my parents."

"What is it, love?"

"I was informed just today that I have been betrothed to another man."

Tony staggered back in utter disbelief. Tony began to panic, just the very thought of losing Nodoka had him sick to his stomach. Finally, Tony was able to pull it together, he takes a deep breath and took Nodoka by the hands.

"Okay, no problem, we'll just simply leave and go back to the United States. Go home right now, Honey, and pack. Then come straight back and we'll go to the airport." 

Tony tells her as he turns to go to his bedroom to begin packing. He turned around and saw that Nodoka was still standing there with her head down. Dread began to fill Tony's heart as he gazed upon his girlfriend. 

"Honey, what are you waiting for? Go home and pack, we need to leave here as soon as possible."

Nodoka shook her head, "No, Tony, I can't go with you. No matter how much I love you. No matter how much I want to be with you, I can't go against my parents. I can't shame them."

Tony rushes to her, taking her hands in his.

"No, Sweetheart, please don't do this, I love you, I need you. Please don't leave me."

Nodoka pulls her hands out of his and cups his face. Tony leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I have no other choice. I have to go, but know this I will alway love you."

With that, Nodoka turns and sprints out of Tony's apartment. Tony falls to his knees and begins to sob. After what seems like hours, Tony finally stands up, his pain has slowly turned into anger. Pulling the box out of his pocket, he screams and throws it against the wall. Tony makes his way over to the bar, he opens a bottle of bourbon and begins drinking straight from the bottle.

Once Tony finishes the bottle he walks over to where the box is. He kneels down and picks up the engagement ring, Tony lets out another sob then pockets the ring. Right then and there, Tony vows that never again was he going to get attached to any woman. He was just going to have his way with them and dump them. Tony opens another bottle of bourbon and drinks half the bottle.

Thus, the alcoholic, arrogant, womanizing, Tony Stark was born.

A few months had passed, Nodoka was miserable. She was in such a state of depression that she had not noticed that she had not had her period within those three months. Finally when she woke up one morning she rushed to the bathroom to vomit. She began to realize that something was wrong. She quickly dressed and went to the local pharmacy for a pregnancy test. Nodoka rushed home to take the test and sure enough it came back positive. Nodoka couldn't believe it, she was pregnant with Tony's baby! She decided that she should go to the doctor just to get a confirmation and to find out how far along she was.

The doctor confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and that she was three months along. Nodoka was so happy, she decided right then and there to call off the wedding and to get in touch with Tony, he would be so happy. 

As she walked down the street in her own little bubble of happiness, she passed by a newstand that had tabloid magazines on display. She looked at the cover and her little bubble burst. There on the cover was Tony Stark with women surrounding him while he made out with one of them. 

Nodoka was heart broken, how could he have so easily replaced her? Did he feel nothing for her? Tears began to roll down Nodoka's face as she ran home and locked herself in her room. What was she going to do, what were her parents going to say? What was her fiancé going to do, would he call off the wedding? If he did, her parents would disown her. It would serve her right for getting into this mess. All these thoughts were whirling around in her head, but the one thought that never occurred to her was ending the pregnancy. She could never get rid of the only thing she had left of Tony.

So with a heavy heart she decided to face her fiancé. She got up and drove to the Higurashi shrine, she made her way up the steps, then walked to the house. Nodoka knocked on the door and waited for her fiancé to come out. He came out of the house with a smile on his lips, he bent down and gave Nodoka a kiss on the cheek.

Nodoka gave him a sad smile, "Can we talk?" She asked him as she moved a little bit away from him.

"Sure let's have a seat."

Her fiancé led her over to a bench under the Goshinboku tree. they both sat down. There they sat in silence for a good long while, until finally Nodoka spoke.

"I have some news I have to give you and from there you can decide if you want to marry me or not." Nodoka tells her future husband.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I am pregnant with another man's child." Nodoka tells him looking at him straight in the eyes. She was not going to be ashamed of her child.

"If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand and I will hold no ill will towards you."

Her fiancé sits there for a good long while in silence. He looks at her then at her flat belly then up at the Goshinboku tree. He turns to her with his decision made.

"No we do not have to call off the wedding, I can accept you and your child and I will raise him or her as if they were my own."

Nodoka smile up at him, "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know, but I want to, we'll just tell everyone that the baby was premature. You and I have suffered enough, both of us have been ripped away from the people that we love, why add to our misery by shaming you and myself."

"Thank you Toshi, I will try to make you as happy as I am able to." Nodoka tells him.


	2. Life Goes On

Time goes by and Nodoka gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with blue eyes. Her mother decided to name her Kagome Stark. Toshi and Nodoka had agreed that Kagome should have her biological father's last name on her birth certificate. Though for everyday she would go by Kagome Higurashi

The years pass, Toshi and Nodoka were blessed to have another child that they named Souta. The Higurashi family was now complete and they couldn't be happier.

Alas, their happiness was not to last. For when Kagome was five years old her beloved father was killed in a car accident. Kagome was devistated, lucky for Souta he was too young to understand what was going on. Mother and daughter mourned the death of the most important man in their lives.

Meanwhile while the Higurashi family mourned Tony was living it up. He was going to tons of parties, sleeping with hundreds of women and drinking countless amount of alcohol. But on the nights that he was alone, he would take out the pictures of his beloved Nodoka and weep. No one ever saw this side of Tony, not even his best friend Rhodey. He had often wondered what had become of her. Was she happy with her life, did she ever miss him?" Tony was tempted on several occasions to have JARVIS look for her, but he would always chicken out. He couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else.

So life continued on for Tony and Nodoka, she raising her beloved children and maintaining the Shrine with her father-in- law. While Tony continued on, building weapons, throwing outrageous parties and sleeping with anything in a skirt. Tony continued to go through women like they were tissue, one use then thrown away. He had no remorse, he got what he needed and that's all that mattered. He couldn't have what he truly wanted so this was a poor substitute.

On the other side of the world 15 year old Kagome was about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime, taking place 500 years in the past. For two years she hunted for the Shikon Jewel shards with her friends only coming home when it was absolutely necessary.

The world did not stand still while Kagome hunted for the shards in the past. Major events were happening in the world. One of the most prominent ones was the news of kidnapping of Billionaire Tony Stark. Nodoka had been in the kitchen making lunch for her father-in-law and son when she heard the special report that Tony had gone missing and that he was presumed dead. Nodoka dropped the glass she was holding and rushed into the living room.

As she watched the news trying to get as much information as she could, a lump began to grow in her throat. Nodoka rushed outside and ran toward the Goshinboku tree. She immediately dropped to her knees and prayed for Tony's safety and that he would return soon. That is where Souta found his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" Souta asked with a worried look on his face.

Nodoka wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up. She looked at her son and smiled.

"Yes dear I'm fine, I just wanted to come out here and say a little prayer for your sister, I miss her terribly."

"I miss her too, Mom, but I'm sure Kagome will come back soon."

"I suppose you are right, Souta dear, now let's go inside and have lunch with grandpa."

They went inside and had a nice lunch, though Nodoka kept an ear out for any news on Tony.

Her heart leaped out of her chest, when three months later Tony was found. He was giving a press conference, where she noticed that he did not look well even in that expensive suit. She desperately wished that she could be there to take care of him, but that was impossible.

As the months went by she saw the change in Tony, he annouced that his company was no longer going to be making weapons, but instead would be turning their attention toward clean energy. She also saw where he had reveiled to the press that he was in fact Iron Man. Now Nodoka saw where Kagome got her courage from, and the protective nature.

Two years passed and the Shikon Jewel was whole again, The battle had been hard fought against Naraku, but in the end Kagome and her friends were triumphant. Kagome had long since decided that she was going to remain in the past with her friends, but the Shikon Jewel had other plans. As soon as Kagome purified the Jewel and made it whole again, she was engulfed in a bright light and vanished. 

Kagome ended up at the bottom of the well back in her own time.

Kagome looked around and groaned. "What happened?" 

It was at that time that she noticed that the Shikon Jewel was floating above her. Kagome comes to her feet and reached for the Jewel. Just she is about to grab it, the jewel shoots out of reach then plunges itself back into Kagome's body. With that happening, she realized that the Jewel would no longer allow her to go to the past. 

Kagome stands there with her head down as tears spill over and make their way down her cheeks. She takes a deep breath to get control of herself. Using the rope ladder that's in the well, Kagome climbs out of the well. She leaves the well house and limps her way toward the house. Nodoka was in the kitchen doing the dishes when she looked out the window and saw Kagome. She drops the dishes in the sink and rushes out to meet her.

"Kagome!" Her mother cries as she she sees that Kagome is badly beaten and bruised. 

Kagome looks up at her mother, tears begin to well up as her mother embraces her. "Mom the jewel is whole again, and now it won't let me go back to the past." Kagome tells her mother as she bursts into tears.

Nodoka tried her best to comfort her daughter, but she only sank deeper and deeper into her depression. Then one day Kagome finally came to terms with the fact that her adventures into the past were over and it was time to move on. Nodoka couldn't have agreed more. And the only way she was going to be able to move on was if she was away from the well and away from Tokyo. So Nodoka decided that now was the time to tell Kagome about her father.


	3. Finding Out the Truth

It was the beginning of the school year and Kagome's last year of high school. After she finally accepted that the well was closed forever, Kagome threw herself into her school work. It was then that her teachers discovered that Kagome was smarter than she let on, the only problem was that in the past Kagome wasn't applying herself to her studies due to her obligation in the Feudal Era. Now that it was over, her true potential began to shine through. The teachers were so impressed that she was allowed to test out of the grades she was behind in, eventually catching up with her peers. The only problem was that she was still severely depressed, though Kagome put on a brave face for everyone.

That was when Nodoka decided that it was time to tell Kagome the truth. She had been pacing the living room, waiting for her children to come home from school. She looked at the clock and noticed that they should be arriving any minute. Nodoka went to the kitchen to make some tea, while she was in the kitchen her children arrived.

"Mom, we're home!" Souta yelled as he entered the house. 

Nodoka popped her head out from the kitchen and smiled at her children, "Wonderful, why don't the two of you go change and come back down for tea, there is something I have to tell you."

Kagome looked at her mother, quirking an eyebrow at seeing the stress on her mom's face. Kagome began to worry about what it was that her mom had to tell them.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Nodoka smiled at her daughter, "Yes I'm fine, dear, there is just something very important that we need to discuss."

"O-okay Mom, let me go change and I'll be right down." Kagome informs her mother, still with a concerned look on her face.

After about twenty minutes, Kagome and Souta made their way downstairs. They entered the living room where Nodoka had tea prepared and waiting for them. Kagome and Souta look at each other and sat down. Their mother pours each of them a cup of tea and waited. They sit there in an uncomfortable silence drinking their tea, until finally Nodoka spoke.

"How was your first day of school?" She asks them.

Kagome and Souta give her an odd look then look at each other again.

"It was good, Mom, but I don't think that that's what you wanted to talk to us about." Kagome says.

Nodoka sighs, "No you're right, Kagome, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, it's about your father."

"Dad, what about Dad?" Souta asks.

Nodoka takes a deep breath and continues. "First, I want you to know that your father loved you both very much and loved you both the same."

"Yeah, Mom, we know that Daddy loved us equally. What is this all about?" Kagome asks.

"Kagome, dear, this may come as quite a shock to you, but you and Souta do not have the same father."

Kagome fell off the sofa in complete shock, Souta stared at his mother wide eyed. Kagome sat back down on the sofa, she placed her head down in between her knees trying desperately not to have an anxiety attack. Nadoka sat there waiting for her daughter's response. Once Kagome had her breathing under control, she looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Who is my…" Kagome squeaked out, then cleared her throat, " my father?"

"He's an American business man, who I had met during a science expo that was being held here. He was very handsome and incredibly charming, but at first I wasn't interested in him. Apparently that was a challenge for him because from then on he continued to pester me until I agreed to go out on a date with him." Nodoka remembers fondly.

Nodoka then began to tell Kagome and Souta about falling in love with the American and that her father had dropped everything to move to Tokyo just to be with her. She told them about their break up and later on finding out that she was pregnant. And that Toshi, Souta's father, still agreed to marry her.

"I don't want you kids to get the wrong impression, I came to love Toshi very much and am grateful that he married me and that I had you, Souta."

"Why didn't you tell my father about me?" Kagome asks.

"I was going to until I saw in a magazine that he had quickly forgotten about me and moved on with his life. I decided that it would be best that he not know, we would never had fit in his playboy lifestyle."

"So who's Kagome's dad?" Souta asks.

Nodoka gives them a sad smile, "I'm sure the name will ring a bell, Souta, his name is Tony Stark."

Souta's eyes widened as he stares at his mother. "Are you serious, Mom, Tony Stark? THE Tony Stark!" Souta nearly yelled as he leaped to his feet and began jumping up and down.

Kagome looked at her little brother, completely confused.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

Souta stopped jumping and stared at his sister as if she had grown another head.

"What do you mean, Sis, Tony Stark, Iron Man?" 

Kagome continued to stare at Souta with a confused look on his face.

"I can't believe you have no idea who I'm talking about."

"Well, in case you have forgotten, I spent the last two years 500 years in the past being chased by demons. I'm sorry that the cord to the TV didn't reach that far back!" Kagome snapped at her brother.

Souta huffed at her and began to explain to her who Tony Stark is. He told her that he's a genius and a Billionaire and that he invented Iron Man to escape from his captors when he was kidnapped in Afghanistan. He told her about his arc reactor that keeps him alive. 

"You mean to tell me that this man almost died if it had not been for this thing called the Arc Reactor that he build in a cave that is now implanted in his chest?!"

"Yep."

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kagome, maybe that's where you get all that courage to do all the thing that you did in the past?"

"Maybe it is, Souta."

Then suddenly something occurred to Kagome, "Mom, why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because, sweetheart, I have decided to send you to your father."

"What?!" Kagome and Souta said at the same time.

"Why, Mom, why would you want to send me to a man I don't even know?"

"Because, Kagome, you need to get away from this place. I know that you are doing better academically, but you still don't associate with anyone outside of school. And don't think that I don't know that you have been crying yourself to sleep every night since you got back."

Kagome began to tear up, she lunges for her mom, wrapping her arms around her. " Oh, Mom, I just miss them so much!"

"I know you do, dear, that's why it's time for you to get away from here, maybe a change in scenary will help mend your heart. At the same time you'll get to know your father."

Kagome sniffled into her mother's shoulder, Souta got up, walked over to Kagome putting his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Finally Kagome looks up at her mother, "When do I leave?"


	4. A Pending Conversation

"When do I leave?" Kagome asks.

"Just as soon as I can make all the arrangements." Nodoka tells her daughter.

Kagome smiles and begins to head upstairs. Souta rushes after her.

"Come on, Sis, I'll show you some footage about Iron Man."

"Okay, squirt, lead the way."

They sat for hours in front of Souta's computer, going over as much footage of Tony Stark and Iron Man as they could find. Kagome found out that he was a lecherous man, just like a certain monk she once knew and that he was a bit immature. But she could also see that he had a good heart and that he did want to make the world better.

At one particular video of him at a press conference, Kagome had Souta pause the video. She began to compare herself to him. She noticed that for the most part she resembled her mother, though Kagome could see that she did have his ears and his cheekbones and chin.

While Kagome and Souta are looking at things related to Iron Man, Nodoka was in her room, more specifically in her closet taking down a shoe box. In that box was a phone, the first Stark Phone that Tony ever made. She turned it on to see if it still worked and sure enough it did and was fully charged. She goes through the contact list until she comes across Tony's number.  
Nodoka prays that Tony still has the same phone number. She takes a deep breath and dials the number.

It was two in the morning in Malibu and Tony Stark had just started on his second bottle of Scotch. Tony was having one of those nights where he couldn't stop thinking of Nodoka. Though this night was worse, it would have been their anniversary if she had given him the chance to propose, instead she walked out of his life.

Tony was propped up on the sofa in his living room drinking Scotch from a glass staring at the engagement ring that he had got her. When JARVIS informed him that there was a call for him.

"Who the fuck would be calling me at two in the morning?" Tony said as he slumps further into the sofa.

****Sir, the call originates from Japan, and it is only 6pm there.****

"Well who the hell is it?"

****Caller ID shows that it is someone named Nodoka Higurashi.****

Tony was in the middle of taking a drink when his eyes widen and  he spits his drink out and drops the glass, shattering it.

"JARVIS put the call through." Tony pulls his Stark Phone out from his pocket just as the call comes through. Tony clears his throat before he talks.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause, Nodoka couldn't believe that it was Tony, tears well up in her eyes.

"Hello?" Tony asks again.

"Tony?" Nodoka said in a timid voice.

Tony's mouth fell open and he nearly dropped the phone, "N-Nodoka, is that you?"

She sighs, "Yes, Tony, it's me, how have you been?"

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, he placed his hand over his heart. 'Completely miserable without you, how have you been?' Tony thought bitterly.

"Oh, I've been great how 'bout yourself, how's married life treating you?"

Tony couldn't believed he asked that, he really didn't want to know how her stupid marriage was.

"I'm fine, though I'm a widow now. My husband died 12 years ago in a car accident.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tony said though he wasn't sure if he meant it.

"Thank you for your sentiment, Tony."

There was once again an awkward silence between the two for quite a while until Tony finally breaks the silence.

"I see that you kept the Stark Phone that I made for you."

"Yes, I couldn't throw it away, it's something that I treasured. I'm glad to see that you kept your old phone number."

Again there was silence

"Nodoka I don't mean to be rude, but why did you call me at two in the morning?" Tony asks as he pours himself another Scotch.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to call you so late. Did I wake you, should I call you in the morning?"

"No it's fine, I was still up anyway. So what's going on?"

Nodoka takes a deep breath to settle her nerves, "I have something very important to tell you and more than likely you won't believe me, but its the truth. Tony, I'm calling you to tell you that you and I have a daughter and she needs your help."

Nodoka heard the phone fall to the floor and a glass shatter then a loud thump, she could only assume that Tony fainted. She waited patiently for Tony to come to so they could continue their conversation.

Tony hit the marble floor hard, knocking himself out for several minutes. JARVIS tried to revive him, he checked Tony's vital signs to insure that Tony was fine.

** **Sir, Sir, are you alright?** ** JARVIS asked.

Tony groans and placed a hand on the back of his head, feeling a goose egg size lump.

"JARVIS, what happened?"

"Apparently Mrs. Higurashi informed you that you are a father."

Tony's eyes widen, "Holy shit!" he frantically looks around for the phone he dropped. Once he spots it he lunges for the phone.

"Hello, Nodoka, are you still there?" Tony asked desperately.

"Yes, Tony I'm still here."

"Did I understand you right, did you say I have a daughter?"

"Yes, Tony, you understood correctly."

"And she would be, what, about 17 years old now? Nodoka why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until three month after we broke up, I had every intention of telling you. As a matter of fact I was going to call of my engagement and try to get back together with you. But when I left the doctor's office, I passed by a newstand and there you were on the cover of a magazine surrounded by all these women. You were making out with one of them. That was when I realized that the baby and I could never be apart of your life, we would just be in the way, so I kept it a secret."

Tony wanted to scream at this woman, she robbed him of 17 years of his daughter's life. She would have told him, he would have moved heaven and earth to be with them and raise his little girl. He promised himself that he would be a better father than Howard Stark ever was and so far things weren't looking very good.

"What's her name?" Tony whispered into the phone. He was trying his best to hold back his tears.

"Her name is Kagome Stark, at least that's what's written on her birth certificate, but all her life she has gone by Kagome Higurashi."

Tony sighed, then it occurred to him, "You said you needed my help with her, what's wrong?"

"Kagome is suffering from a severe case of depression and she is not getting any better. I don't know what to do, Tony, I'm very worried about her. She still functions, she goes to school, does her homework, but after that she locks herself away in her room. She spends most of her time crying, though she tries to hide it. The only idea that I could come up with is to send her away from this place which is only has painful memories for her."

"What exactly happened to her?" Tony asked worried that maybe his daughter was suicidal.

"That's not something I can share with you, Tony, you need to hear it straight from her."

"Fair enough. Okay, this is what we're going to do, you and Kagome are going to get on one of Stark Industries coorperate jets and you're going to fly out here to Malibu, from there we'll decide what to do. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow morning, let me have your address and I'll send a driver over to pick you up and take you to the jet. Nodoka I don't want to offend you,but-"

"You need a paternity test to prove that Kagome is yours. That's alright, Tony, I'm not offended. I would ask for the same thing if I were in your shoes."

Tony let out a sigh of relief, he knew that Nodoka would never lie to him but he had to be sure for legal reasons.

"Alright now that everything is settled, I'll see you when you land."

"Oh there one other thing, Tony, I need to be able to bring my son Souta with us as well, he's only 13 years old, I can't leave him alone only with his grandpa." Nodoka informs Tony.

"That's fine, bring him along."

"Thank you, Tony, he's a big fan of yours."

"Oh, well, I'll have to sign a few autographs for him when you guys get here." Tony said smiling on his end.

"Alright I should let you go to sleep now, Tony, I'll see you when we get there."

"Y-yeah I'll see you guys when you get here, goodnight Nodoka."

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Hey, Nodoka, it was good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, Tony, you too."

And with that they both hung up, Tony rubs his face and gets up from the sofa.

"JARVIS, I want you to get everything ready so that the Higurashie can leave as soon as possible. I also want you to gather all the information that is available on Nodoka Higurashi and my daughter Kagome, I'm going to take a shower."

****Yes, sir****

When Nodoka hung up, Kagome stepped into her mother's room.

"So mom what are we going to do?" Kagome asks.

"Tell your brother to start packing, you too. Tomorrow we leave for Malibu, California so you can meet your father."

Kagome nods and disappears down the hall to inform her brother, he was going to faint when he finds out.

"Hey Souta…"


	5. Ready To Leave

Ten minutes after Nodoka hung up with Tony, she received a call from an executive assistant from Stark Industries. This person instructed her that a car would be at the shrine at 8 am the following day to take her and her children to the airport.

"Yes, I understand, we'll be ready by then. Thank you." Nodoka tells the assistant.

"Ready for what, Mom?" Kagome asked.

"That was an executive assistant from your father's company. She called to inform me that a car will be arriving tomorrow at 8am. So be sure you're packed long before then. Did you tell your brother?"

"Kagome giggles. " Yeah, he fainted when I told him that we are going to California and that he's going to get to meet Tony Stark."

"Oh my goodness, is he alright?"

"Yes, Mom, the little dork woke up and started throwing his stuff in his suitcase."

Nodoka laughed, "Maybe I should go give Souta a hand."

While Nodoka went up to help Souta, Kagome went to her room and sat down on her bed. She took in a shaky breath, tomorrow was the beginning of a new life for Kagome Higurashi.

"No, Stark, Kagome Stark." She told herself.

Earlier that day, after she got off the phone with Tony. Nodoka went to the safe in the her closet and pulled out their passports . She also pulled out a large manila envelope, and showed it to Kagome.

"What's this, Mom?" Kagome asked.

"It's your birth certificate, we need to take it so that we can show Tony."

Kagome opened the envelope and took out her birth certificate. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on her name **Kagome Maria Stark.** Then she noticed that where it read father's name it was written as plain as day **Anthony Edward Stark.**

Kagome looked up at her mother, "I have a middle name?"

"Yes, Kagome dear, it was your grandmother's name. Tony had recently lost his parents in a car accident and I thought it would be nice to name you after his mother. From the photos Tony showed me, your eyes are the same shade of blue as hers."

So, now Kagome was a Stark. A wave of guilt swept through her at the thought of using that last name. She felt like she was betraying the memory of the man she knew as her father. Kagome sat on her bed for a little while longer, then she sighed. She got up from her bed and went to her closet to get her suitcases and yellow back pack.

Kagome packed most of her clothes into her suitcases, Kagome knew that if this all worked out, she would be probably end up living with her father for a time.

  
In her yellow backpack she packed the items that meant the most to her. Kagome packed a miniature version of Sango's Hiraikotsu, that Sango made for her out of demon bones. Sango wanted to make sure that Kagome had something to remember her by. Sango also gave Kagome her very own Demon Slayers outfit. But where Sango's outfit was pink and black, Kagome's was red and black.

Kagome hugged the outfit to herself as tears began to well up in her eyes. Next she packed the sutras that Miroku had made for her and the prayer beads that had once held his wind tunnel closed. More tears were streaming down her face. Suddenly she began to laugh through her tears. Kagome had never gotten a chance to remove the beads of subjugation from around Inuyasha's neck.

Kagome packed a few more items, she packed her photo album that had pictures of her time in the past and of all of her friends including Lord Sesshomaru. Also inside the album were some of the drawings that Shippou had done. Kaede had given her a bag that contained herbal remedies that she could take with her while they hunted the Jewel Shards. Kagome had combined that with her own first aid kit and of course was going to bring it along as well.

The last thing Kagome was going to take was her longbow of Mount Azusa. She took it down from her wall, there was no way she was leaving without her bow. No matter if Tony Stark thought it was weird or not.

Once she finished packing, she took her suitcases downstairs along with her pack, and left them by the door. She laid her bow and arrows on top. By this time Nodoka and Souta were ready. Kagome went back upstairs to help her little brother and mother bring down their luggage.

Once that was taken care of, Kagome helped Nodoka with dinner. They all sat down to have dinner, grandpa wasn't there though, He was spending a few weeks with friends at another shrine. Nodoka did call him and explained her plan to him. Grandpa Higurashi was the only other person that also knew the truth about Kagome's parentage, but he always thought of her as his grandchild.

They finished their meal, Nodoka instructed her children that they were to go to bed right away, for tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Kagome was awake before dawn, she was too anxious to sleep any longer. She put her robe and slippers on and went outside to watch the sunrise. She sat under the Goshinboku tree, drawing comfort from the tree. She walked around the the shrine committing everything to memory. She entered the well house and peered into the Bone Eaters well. A single tear fell into the well as she said her final goodbye to the past.

Kagome exited the well house, went back into the house and went upstair to shower and change. When she was ready she went downstairs to start breakfast.

Meanwhile in Malibu, it was 1:00 in the afternoon and Tony was barely waking up.

"Oh, my head, JARVIS the usual protocol, please."

At that JARVIS turned on the coffee maker, a bottle of water and aspirin appear on the bar. Tony got up, walked over to the bar and took the aspirin.

"I think I over did it last night. I had a dream that I spoke to Nodoka and she told me that she and I have a daughter."

****Sir that was no dream. You did in fact talked to Ms. Nodoka Higurashi and invited her and her children to come stay with you. One of those children being your daughter.****

Tony began to choke on the coffee he was drinking.

"That was real! Holy shit, I need to get this house cleaned up. JARVIS have the usual cleaning crew come in and clean this place from top to bottom. Have some groceries ordered and fill the fridge, and do whatever else you can think we may need to make this place look like a home. Oh and make sure the guest rooms are ready, we only have nine hours to get everything ready.


	6. Across the Ocean

At 8am sharp there came a knock at the door, Souta rushed to the door.

"I'll get it." He announced.

When he answered the door, there was a burly man standing there in a black suit and sun glasses.

"Souta Higurashi?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm here to escort you and your family to the airport. May I go ahead and take the luggage?"

"Yeah sure, just don't take the yellow backpack, that's my sister's."

The driver picked up the other suit cases, then he noticed the bow and arrows on top on the backpack, he quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay."

Souta ran up stairs to let his mother and Kagome know that the car was there. Kagome took one last look around her room, took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and walked out.

At the door, Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and bow and headed out the door. Souta ran ahead of them and dashed down the steps. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiam. When he got to the bottom, he stopped in his tracks.

"Whoa."

There in front of Souta was a black limousin, at that moment Nodoka and Kagome reached the bottom of the steps.

"Wow." Kagome said.

The driver finished putting the luggage in the trunk. He reached for Kagome's backpack, but she refused.

"Is it alright if I keep this and my bow with me?"

"Of course, Miss Higurashi, now." He opens the car door," If you all would get in, we're on a tight schedule."

Souta throws himself in the limo and immediately starts snooping around. The driver lets him know that there's juice, soda and snacks in the fridge. All the usual alcohol was removed.

The drive to the airport was quite a long one, due to the traffic. Once they arrived they were rushed aboard the plane and their luggage stowed away.

The flight attendant welcomed them aboard and asked them to take their seats. The Higurashi family took their seats and the plane taxied out onto the runway.

Kagome's stomach began to churn. This was it, there was no going back. She was on her way to meet her father. Nodoka noticed the stressed out look on her daughter's face, she gave Kagome's hand a little squeeze.

"It's alright, Kagome, everything is going to be fine. You father is going to love you and I know that you two will get along just fine."

Kagome smiled at her mother and returned the squeeze. She was still nervous but not as much. Kagome stared out the window as she watched the land fall away.

Pepper walked into Tony's mansion and saw all the chaos. The cleaning crew were everywhere. They were cleaning every nook and cranny as if they were trying to sanitize the place. She walked past the workers and walked upstairs. She knocked on Tony's door.

"Come in."

Pepper walked into Tony's bedroom and looked around, but the billionaire was not there.

"Tony, where are you?"

"I'm in the closet."

Pepper walked in and saw Tony holding up outfit after outfit to himself trying to figure out what to wear. He wanted to find the perfect outfit. One that didn't make him look the pretentious asshole he usually was. For Nodoka and his daughter he would be totally different.

"Tony, what's going on, why are you having your house sanitized.

"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit and as far as the cleaning, I just want the house to look it's absolute best."

"Why? Why are you going to so much trouble?"

"Because in a little less than 10 hours I'm going to meet my daughter."

Pepper's eyes widened and she looked at Tony in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I thought you said you're meeting your daughter."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Pepper sat down on the chair in his closet, "I can't believe it, you have a daughter. Actually, that's very believable, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

Tony huffs and continues searching through his closet.

"How old is she?"

Tony paused for a minute, "She 17 years old."

"Oh my god, Tony, are you sure that she's yours? Have you done a paternity test?"

"I'm totally positive she's my kid, but I did tell her mother that I need to do a paternity test anyway. She readily agreed. Now don't just sit there, help me pick something out. I only have 8 hours and 45 minutes to pick something out that doesn't make me look like an asshole."

Pepper rolled her eyes and got up, she was used to picking out Tony's clothes. She simply picked out a pair of black jeans, one of his t-shirts that did not have motor oil on it and a pair of black Adidas.

Tony looked at her choices and quirked an eyebrow, "That was fast, are you sure I should wear this?"

"Well, you said you didn't want to come off like an asshole. These are your least asshole clothes."

Tony frowned, "Very funny."

Back on the plane, Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. She stretched then helped Souta out of his. She and Souta looked over the plane, it was huge and had all the amenities anyone could think of. The thing that impressed Souta the most was the giant TV screen with every movie imaginable and a video game console. He went straight for the video games.

While her children explored the plane, Nodoka just sat back in the luxurious seat and closed her eyes. It had been 18 years since she had seen Tony. She wondered how much he had changed. According to what she had seen in magazines and on TV, he had changed quite a lot. Kagome noticed that her mother had not moved from her seat, she went to sit down next to her mother.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, dear, I'm just a little tired, I was planning on taking a little nap."

"Why don't you use the bed in the back?"

"I don't want to impose, dear?"

The flight attendant came by and brought Souta a soda. When Kagome saw her, she asked if her mother could use the bed in the back. The flight attendant told her that she was welcomed to it.

"Oh, Mrs. Higurashi, just to let you know lunch should be ready in an hour."

Nodoka smiles at the flight attendant, "Thank you."

 

 


	7. Arriving At the Mansion

Tony was all set, the house was immaculate, though, it still had that lived in feel. The fridge was stocked, and he had already showered and changed into the outfit that Pepper had picked out for him. Tony was ready to meet his daughter!

An hour later:

Tony was not ready to meet his daughter. The closer it got for them to arrive, the more nervous Tony would get, and he couldn't even have a drink to settle his nerves. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome or Nodoka to smell alcohol on his breath. Tony didn't know what to do with himself, until finally he gave up and went to to his lab to work on yet another Iron Man suit. That should occupy his time.

 

Kagome, Souta, and Nodoka were all strapped into their seats, the jet was coming in for a landing. Kagome looked out the window and saw all the lights of Los Angeles, her heart started beating faster. Nodoka lays a comforting hand on Kagome's arm. Kagome places her hand over her mother's and smiled at her. Souta, who was sitting across from Kagome, placed a hand on her knee trying to comfort her.

"Don't be nervous, Sis, everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Souta."

"I mean, you're only going to meet your genius, billionaire dad who is also Iron Man. The guy that defeated Iron Monger and Whiplash. What do you have to be nervous about?"

"Thank you, Souta, I feel so much better." Kagome says sarcastically.

"No really, he's a hero that saved countless lives. You're a hero who saved the world from Naraku, and you did it without some fancy suit of armor. You guys are going to get along great!" Souta says in an excited tone.

"And just so you know, you will always be my favorite hero, Kagome."

"Aw, thank you, geek."

"Hey!"

The plane finally landed and taxied to a stop. Kagome looked out the window and saw a black car waiting for them. She swallowed hard. The flight attendant opened the door then she told them that they could unbuckle their seat belts now. Nodoka stood up first and headed for the door, clutching her mother's arm, Kagome followed closely behind. Followed by a very excited Souta.

"Thank you Miss for all your help, we enjjoyed the flight." Nodoka tells the flight attendant.

"Your welcome Mrs. Higurashi. There is a car waiting for, the luggage is already in the trunk."

Kagome picked up her backpack, purse and bow, "Miss, do you know if Mr. Stark was going to meet us?"

"I don't know, Miss Higurashi, but I guess you'll find out."

With that, they got off the plane. When Happy spotted them, he got out of the car.

"Mrs. Higurashi?

"Yes."

The Happy smiles at the little family, "Hello, I'm Happy Hogan, I'll be driving you to Malibu."

Happy saw Kagome with her giant backpack, "Do you need a hand with that?"

Kagome smiles at Happy, but shakes her head no. "Thank you Mr. Hogan, but I prefer to carry it myself.

"Suit yourself, and you can call me Happy." he said with a smile.

"Then you can call me Kagome."

Happy opened the door for the Higurashi family and they get in. Kagome noticed the mini fridge, she opens it and takes out a bottle of water. The alcohol was cleaned out of this car too.

Kagome leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes Her heart was racing again and she was trying to calm down. Suddenly see leans forward.

"Hey, Happy, how much longer until we get to Malibu?"

"We'll be there in an hour." Happy tells her looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Kagome nodded and sat back. One more hour until she meets her father. 'Please, like me.' Kagome though as she closed her eyes and fell alsleep.

The music was blaring in Tony's lab, AC/DC's Thunderstruck was playing and Tony was bobbing his head to the music and singing along. He was in the middle of rebuilding an engine, he was completely relaxed and at home in his element. He was covered in grease and motor oil but he loved it.

While Tony was having a one man party in his lab, a black car had just pulled up to the mansion. Souta plastered his face against the window and stared.

"Wow."

Happy smiled and got out of the car, he went to the back door and opened it. He held his hand out as Nodoka got out of the car, then Kagome, Souta having lepted out of the car earlier. Kagome hefted her backpack and bow, then she looked around. She had never seen a house like this in her life, it was so huge it was almost scary. Happy took the luggage out of the trunk and carried it inside the mansion.

"This way folks," Happy said ass he led the way inside.

Kagome hung back for a bit, when Happy came back out to get the rest of the luggage, he saw her hesitating, he walked past her but not before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, he doesn't bite."

Kagome giggled and nodded her head, she took a deep breath and walked into the house.

****Welcome, Higurashi family**** A disembodied voice annouced, startling Souta and Kagome.

Nodoka smiled, she could never forget that voice. "Thank you, JARVIS, it's good to hear your voice."

****And it is good to see you again ma'am. I will alert Sir that you have arrived.****

Tony was so focused on the engine he was rebuilding that he was startled when suddenly his music was cut off.

"JARVIS why did you turn off my music?" Tony asked running his hand through his hair getting grease in it.

****Sir, your guest have arrived.****

"What guests, were we expecting someone?" Tony asked as he continued to fiddle with the engine.

****Sir, surely you have not forgotten that Nodoka Higurashi was to arrive tonight, along with your daughter, Kagome, and her little brother?****

Tony stood there for a couple of seconds with a wrench in his hand and a smile on his face, then his face fell when he finally remembered.

"SHIT! I have to go change."

****Sir there is no time, the Higurashis are waiting in the living room.****

Tony dropped the wrench and made a mad dash out of his lab, taking the steps two at a time.

Meanwhile, Souta, was dying to look over the whole house. He ran to the window to look outside, he saw how part the house was situation on the edge of a cliff. It was too dark outside but he could hear the waves crashing against the side of the cliff. He was going to take off upstairs, but his mother scolded him and he sat down on the sofa with a huff.

Kagome hadn't moved from her spot by the door, she was so nervous it looked like she was ready to bolt. Nodoka walked up to her and led her further into the house, she had her sit on the sofa with Souta as well. Kagome sat down stiffly on the sofa, afraid to touch anything

"Try to relax, dear."

"Yeah, sis, relax."

Kagome let out a nervous giggle, "I'm relaxed, who said I'm not re-"

At that moment Tony comes running into the room, he slid across the marble floor and ended up stopping in front of Nodoka.

"Hi." Tony said out of breath.

Nodoka smiled fondly at Tony, which melted his heart. She opened her purse and pulled out a handkerchief, then she proceeded to wipe the grease off his forehead, Tony blushed.

Her smile only got wider, now this was the Tony Stark she knew. The one that was alway tinkering or inventing something, that always had oil on his jeans and shirt, and for some reason always had grease on the same spot on his forehead. Must be where he runs his hand through his hair.

"Hello, Tony, were you tinkering in your garage again?"

"Tony blushed again then rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, just rebuilding an engine. Wow, Nodoka, it so nice to see you again, you look good."

Now it was Nodoka's turn to blush, "Thank you, Tony, you look good too and still covered in grease."

Tony chuckled and looked down at himself, "Yeah I got a little carried away, let me go wash up."

"Hold on, Tony, let me first introduce you to our daughter."

Tony gulped, "Right, our daughter, okay lead the way."

They both walk further into the living room where Tony sees a beautiful Asian young lady sitting on the sofa. The only thing that came to Tony's mind was, 'MY daughter.'

Kagome heard her mother behind her and stood up from the sofa to face them, she turned around, the minute Tony saw Kagome's eyes he knew beyond any doubt she was his child.

"You have your grandmother's eyes." Tony said.

Kagome shyly smiled at him. Nodoka took Tony by the hand and led him closer to Kagome.

"Tony, this is our daughter Kagome Maria Stark."

Tony glanced at Nodoka surprised, but said nothing, at least not yet.

"Kagome this is your father, Anthony Edward Stark."

Kagome was at such a loss for words that the only thing she could think of to say was "Hi."


	8. Introductions and Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the previous ones, but I hope you like it.

Father and daughter stared at each other, blue eyes stared into brown. Until finally, Tony smiled at her.

"Hi Kid." Tony says to her.

He watched her smile turned into a frown and her eyebrow began to tick, she let out an angry huff.

"My name is Kagome, not Kid, Mr. Stark."

Tony's eyes widen and he took a step back, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, so no calling you "Kid."

Kagome calmed down, "Thank you."

Suddenly her eye widen, when she realizes who she was talking to. She covered her mouth and turned a lovely shade of red.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get angry with you.

Tony smirked at her, "That's okay, Ki- I mean Kagome. I like that, shows you got spunk. And please call me, Tony, Mr. Stark was your grandfather."

Souta had been sitting on the sofa long enough, watching his sister meet her dad. He gets off the sofa and stands next to his sister breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hi, Mr. Stark, I'm Souta Higurashi, Kagome's little brother. I'm a big fan of yours and you can call me kid all you want.

Tony chuckles and puts his hand out to shake Souta's hand, "Hi kid, it's nice to meet you."

After Souta broke the uncomfortable silence Tony clapped his hands, "So now that the introductions are out of the way, are you guys hungry, we could order a pizza or something."

Souta yawns, Nodoka moved to his side, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Tony, but I think it's time for bed."

Tony was a little hurt, he wanted to get to know his daughter, maybe even run the paternity test. But it was a long flight and he understood they were tired.

"Yeah, sure I'm sure you're tired. Let me show you to your rooms." Tony said.

He led them upstairs to the guest bedrooms. The rooms were across from each other. Kagome and Souta took the room that were next to each other, and Nodoka took the one across from Kagome. The little family said goodnight to each other and to Tony and went into their rooms.

Kagome immediately locked the door for safety reasons, she looked around the room. It was nice, if not a little plain, and it was easily twice the size of her room back home. She noticed that she had her own bathroom which made her happy and there was a walk in closet.

There is where Kagome found her suit cases, she pulled out one and proceeded to get out her pajamas, robe and slippers. Kagome then went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.  She went back to the room and laid down on the bed. It was the most comfortable bed Kagome had ever slept on. She instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome was up before dawn. She laid there in bed until she couldn't take it anymore. She put on her robe and bunny slippers on and went down stairs. She was looking around the glass house trying to find a garden or some place peaceful where she could meditate in peace. When suddenly Kagome heard a voice.

****Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Higurashi?****

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, she looked around until she spotted the speaker.

"JARVIS?" She asked warily.

****Yes, Miss Higurashi, I am Mr. Stark's AI/butler. I am here to serve in any way I can.****

Kagome smiled, "Thank you JARVIS, but you can call me Kagome. What does your name stand for?"

****It stands for Just A Rather Very Intellegent System.****

"That's cute, I like it."

****Thank you, Miss Kagome, now how may I be of assistance.****

"Well, um, is there a place I can go to meditate in peace, a garden or something?"

****There is no garden, but would a balcony overlooking the ocean work?****

Kagome smiled, "Yes, JARVIS, that would be perfect!"

****I suggest that you use the third floor balcony, you will be less likely to be disturbed. If you go back upstairs to the third floor, turn left and walk straight ahead, you'll find it.****

"Thank you, JARVIS."

Kagome went upstairs to the third floor and went out onto the balcony, she took a deep breath and sighed. She loved the smell off the ocean, it smell clean. Of course it wasn't as clean as in the Feudal Era, but it was better that other places. Kagome stretched for a bit then took a sitting position and began to meditate.

After an hour of meditating, Kagome felt stronger, more centered, and refreshed. Afterwards she went to her room to get ready for the day, she showered and changed then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Kagome had decided to make breakfast for her family and Mr. Stark, but she needed JARVIS to help her.

"Hey JARVIS?"

****Yes Miss. Kagome.****

"Would you mind helping me with breakfast?"

****What do you need, Miss. Kagome?****

"I need for you to tell me where Mr. Stark keeps all his pans, plates and cups."

JARVIS showed her where everything was and where the coffee was. She started brewing coffee then got to work making breakfast.

She pulled out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon she also pulled out the waffle iron and began to make waffles. Once she was done with the waffles she started on the bacon and eggs.

Souta was the first one up, showered and changed he was ready for the day. He made his way to the kitchen where Kagome was sitting drinking a cup of coffee and talking with JARVIS.

"Hey, Souta, are you ready for breakfast?"

Souta said yes and sat down at the breakfast table. She gave him a waffle, eggs, bacon and orange juice. Nodoka soon arrived and served herself, she sat down next to Souta, once they were served Kagome served herself.

"Should we wait for Mr. Stark?" Kagome asked

****Sir, is currently still asleep, I suggest you have your breakfast now.****

Kagome shrugged and began eating her breakfast. She began talking to her mother and brother. She didn't notice that she had slipped into speaking in Japanese.

While the Higurashi's were having breakfast, Tony was fast asleep. He suddenly caught the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs, sitting up slowly he scratched his head.

"JARVIS who made breakfast?"

****That would have been Miss Kagome, sir.****

Tony was a little shocked, "What time did she get up?"

****Before dawn, sir.****

"Sheesh, well, let me shower and change, let them know I'll be down in a minute." Tony threw the covers off and headed for the bathroom.

JARVIS informed the family that Stark would be down in ten minutes. Tony came down wearing a Led Zepplin t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. As he got closer to the the kitchen, he could hear the Higurashi's talking, and laughing. He heard his daughter laugh and thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, until he heard Nodoka laugh. That was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, his heart melted at the sound.

Kagome felt something touch her aura, she flared her aura and sensed Mr. Stark standing just outside the kitchen, she could feel a sudden swell of l love in him when he heard her mother laugh, she found that information interesting.

"Why don't you join us in the kitchen, Mr. Stark. Kagome said to him.

Tony blushed having been caught eavesdropping. He took a deep breath, put on his brightest smile and strutted in the kitchen.

"Good morning all, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, great, Mr. Stark!" Souta tells him. Kagome agrees with Souta as she gets up to serve Tony breakfast.

Tony was about to serve himself when he noticed that Kagome was getting him breakfast, He poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down. Kagome placed the plate in front of him, his eyes widened when he saw what she had made him.

Tony, thanked Kagome and began to eat, Souta started to bombard Tony with question, Nodoka scolded her son.

"Souta, let Tony have his breakfast in peace."

"That's okay, Nodoka, I like seeing a kid showing interest in my work." Tony said with his chest puffing up with pride, "Tell you what skirt, after breakfast, I'll take you down to the lab and show you my suits."

Souta could barely sit still, Tony chuckled at his excitement. He looked at Kagome who was putting away the dishes in the dishwasher.

"How bout you, Kagome, you want to go see my suits?"

"Um, I guess so I really not familar with Iron Man."

Tony looked at her in surprise, he had yet to meet anyone who didn't know who Iron Man was, but now he had.

Kagome was staring out the window drinking her coffe, when she told him, "To be quite honest, I had no idea who Tony Stark was until Souta explained who you are."

Tony's mouth fell open and his eyes widen. He looked at Souta who nodded and Nodoka who was giggling and also nodded.

Before he could ask how that was possible, JARVIS annouced that Ms. Pepper Potts had arrived.

"Let her know we're in the kitchen." Tony informed JARVIS.

Pepper comes into the kitchen and greets everyone.

"So what bring you by Pep?" Tony asks.

"Well I thought I would get a head start and have the legal department draw up custody papers on Kagome so we can have this nice and legal. I'm assuming you've already done the paternity test."

Tony presses his lips together, "Um, about that, well we were having breakfast and talking and…"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "We need to get that done Tony, I hope you don't take offense Mrs. Higurashi, but we have to be absolutely certain that Miss. Higurashi is Tony's daughter."

Nodoka smiled at Pepper, "No, I take no offense, As I told Tony I would expect no less. I think we should get this done as quickly as possible.

"Okay, JARVIS prepare for a paternity test." Tony said

At that, a vial and two swabs appeared on the table.

"Kagome, dear, would you mind coming over here. We need to get this underway."

She walked over and stood between her parents, "What are you going to do, take blood?"

Tony puts on the gloves and picked up the swabs then faced her, "No, Kagome, I don't need blood, just a swab of the inside of your cheek, so could you open up, please?"

Kagome opened her mouth and Tony swabbed her cheek, once he was finished he put the swabs into the vial.

"JARVIS, put a rush job on the test."

****Yes, Sir, It should be ready in an hour.****

"In the meantime, let me show you to my lab."

Souta beamed at Tony as he followed Tony down to his lab. While Kagome rolled her eyes and went as well.

An hour passed and Kagome was bored out of her mind, oh sure, she thought the suits were interesting but how many times can you see the same suit with their subtle differences.

****Sir, The test results are ready.****

Okay, let's head upstairs to get the results." Tony said as he went to put his arm around Kagome, but she ducked out of his hold. His heart hurt when she did that.

When they went upstairs, Pepper and Nodoka were having a nice conversation and a cup of tea.

"Okay," yelled Tony when he got up to the first floor, "The results are in."

Kagome went to stand with her mother and Souta and Tony was leaning against the bar that was empty of any alcoholic beverage, much to Pepper's surprise."

"Alright, JARVIS, tell us the results."

****According to the DNA test that you and Miss Kagome took, there is a 99.5% chance that Miss Kagome is your daughter.****

A smug look came over his face, he knew she was his, he had no doubt. Tony looked at Kagome and she had a big smile on her face as well.


	9. Kagome's Future and the Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's future is discussed and she is introduced to the world.

"Well, now that the paternity has been established we can go on with the custody papers," Pepper said, "If what Tony told me is accurate you would like for Kagome to stay here and get to know her father, is that correct, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts that is correct, but of course that is if Kagome wants to stay. Kagome, dear, I leave the decision up to you. Do you want to stay here and get to know your father, or come home?"

Kagome thought for a moment, She was happy to know that Tony was her father and she was looking forward to getting to know him. But if she were to stay, she would be staying alone. Souta still had school and her mother couldn't leave Grandpa alone. So she would be here with a total stranger. She looked over at her parents, her mother gave her an encouraging smile and her father had a hopeful look in his eyes. Why shouldn't she stay with him on her own, it's not like it would be any weirder situations she wasa traveling in the past.

With her decision made she turned to face the adults, "Yes, I would like to stay with Tony."

Tony beamed at her and let out a little squeak in victory. Pepper rolled her eyes. Nodoka thought it was endearing.

"Alright then here are the custody papers, they say that you and Tony have joint custody of Kagome and that she will be staying with Tony, until she is 18 years old. At which time, she can decide to return home or remain with Tony. If you both agree then I need you to sign at the bottom."

Tony and Nodoka agreed and signed, Pepper took the paper and put it in her brief case, "I'll take this over to the legal department and have it expidited. Now, Kagome, I need to know if you are going to go by Higurashi or take your father's last name." Pepper said.

Kagome wrung her hands, the guilt of wanting to use her father's last name was eating her alive, she looked at her mother.

She smiled sadly, "Kagome, I know what you are thinking and I can tell you that Toshi wouldn't be the least bit offended if you decided to go by your father's last name."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, "You sure Daddy wouldn't mind?"

Hearing his daughter call another man daddy was like a kick in the stomach, he swore that he would earn her trust and that one day she would call him that.

"Yes, dear, I'm sure of it." Nodoka tells her daughter.

"In that case, Ms. Potts, I would like to go by Tony's last name."

"Then we need to make the changes to your birth certificate."

"Oh that won't be necessary, Pep, I'm on her birth certificate as her father," He walked over to the table where he had left it last night, and showed it to Pepper, "See."

Pepper choked up when she saw Kagome's birth certificate. She new that Tony's mother meant a lot to him and she knew that Kagome having Maria's name as her middle name must have pleased him greatly.

Pepper cleared her throat, "Good, since Tony is your father, Kagome, you may claim your citizenship through him."

Kagome, nodded.

"Alright, I'll get that started and also get you a social security card. The last thing we need to discuss is how to introduce Kagome to the press."

Kagome took a step back, "The press, I have to meet the press?"

"Yes, Kagome, it would be best that we have a press conference to introduce you than they find out on their own."

"O-okay." Kagome stutters.

Don't worry, Kagome, I'll do all the talking you just stand next to me." Tony assured her.

"We need to have a story prepared, I think that it should be that Tony had alway know about Kagome and that he provided for her though he hardly ever had a chance to see her."

"I can agree to that," Nodoka said, "Tony?"

"Yeah, that will work, when should we do the press conference?"

"How about this afternoon?" Pepper asked.

Kagome's eyes widen, "Why so soon, we just arrived yesterday!"

"We need to stay ahead of the press, Kagome. If you go out with Tony now, they'll either think you are a new girlfriend."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Alright lets do it."

Pepper smiled and got to work setting everything up. Half an hour later Pepper came back into the room.

"Okay, everything has been set up the press conference has been set up for 2:00 this afternoon."

Kagome squeaked, "That only leaves four hours to get ready! What am I going to wear?!" With that she dashed upstairs.

Tony chuckled as he watched his daughter run upstairs, "Are you going to want to go to the press converence, Nodoka?"

"No, I think it would be best if we wait here, we'll watch the press conference on TV."

"Alright then, I need to get upstairs and change, like my daughter said we only have four hours." He smirked then ruffles Souta's hair, he paused, then pressed a kiss to Nodoka's head then ran off.

Kagome had both of her suitcases opened looking for the perfect outfit. She settled on a modest blue dress with flowers on it and a nice light sweater. She decided to pin up her hair only allowing a few wisps of hair to frame her face. She put a little bit of make up mostly mascara and a little powder to hide her shine. She put on a little bit of lip gloss, She looked absolutely beautiful. Now that she was ready, she was going to go sit downstairs and get to know Pepper and see if she could get any information about her father.

Just as she was about to leave her room, JARVIS called her.

**Miss Kagome, Sir would like to see you in his room. He's having a bit of wardrobe problems.**

Kagome smiled and went to Tony's room. She knocked on his door

"Come in."

Tony, where are you? Kagome asked.

"I'm in the closet, come help me."

She walks in the closet and found him holding up business suits up to himself trying to pick the right one. Tony looked at her reflection and smiled. He just loved the pretty little dress she was wearing, not too long and not too short. It showed off her modesty and that she had definitely not been raised by him.

"I love what you're wearing Kagome." Tony complimented.  
Kagome looked down at herself and up at him with a slight blush.

"You really like it, it's not too short?" Kagome asked him looking worried.

"NO! Not at all, it's perfect. Now, I called you in here because I want you to help me pick out a suit."

"Um, okay."

Tony smiled at her, "Feel free and look at them and pick out one you like."

She wandered through his closet, hand glided on each one, until she stopped in front a blue pin stripe suit. She pulled it out and hung it up on a hook. Tony smiled at her choice, what Tony didn't know was Kagome had her eyes closed and was using the tiniest bit of her powers to find the right suit.

Once she picked out his suit, she picked out the appropiate shirt and tie, then his shoes. Lastly she picked a watch out for him. Tony was amazed, he it would have taken him hours to pick out the right outfit, she did it in ten minutes. Kagome opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Did I do a good job?"

"Good, job? Baby girl, you did an incredible job." Tony winced when he realized that he had used a term of endearment, he hoped she wouldn't get mad at him.

For her part, Kagome was stunned silent, no one had ever called her that, she felt a warmth spread through her heart, though she still didn't trust him fully. After all it had only been a day since she met him, but she decided to let it slide.

Now that everything was picked out he excused himself to go take a shower. Kagome exited the room and went downstairs to wait.

"What took you so long?" Souta asked his sister.

"I was helping Tony pick out a suit."

At that Pepper lifted her head and excused herself, she went to check that the choices were appropriate. She quickly and quietly walked into Tony's room and into his closet. She looked at the outfit and nodded in approval, then she left before Tony got out of the shower.

An hour later, Tony was ready, he came downstairs with a smug look on his face, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he slowly turned.

"Well, what do you think, Kagome picked it out for me."

everyone complimented him on how nice he looked and how Kagome did a fantastic job. Tony preened under the praise, while Kagome blushed. He struts up to his daughter and offers his arm.

"Shall we?"

Kagome blushed a deeper red and took his arm, they left together with Pepper trailing behind.

When they got outside, Happy opened the door for them and all three got it. Kagome still sat as far away from Tony as possible, taking his arm to be polite was one thing, it something entirely different sitting right next him.

Tony pretended not to notice but he was a little disappointed. It kind of hurt that his daughter did not trust him. But he had to keep reminding himself that they just met. Kagome looked out the window and marveled at the beauty of Malibu, while her father and Pepper talked.

"What do you think Kagome?"

"Huh? Think about what?"

"Well Pepper was just telling me about the the private schools in the area. You're still in time to start, classes for private school don't start until September. So you have another month until you start. Of course we'll talk to your mother about this and see if we can enroll Souta as well."

"Okay that sounds like a good idea, when is registration?"

"Unfortunately, registration was last month, but you'll get to see what the Stark name can accomplish. Tony said with a smirk. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

When they arrived at Stark Industries, there were reporters everywhere. Tony told Happy to drive around to the private entrance. Once there, Happy helps Pepper and Kagome out of the car, he give Kagome an encouraging smile. Tony gets out and once again Kagome latched onto his arm. They walk inside to the room where the press conference was going to be held. Pepper walks up to the podium first.

"Thank you all for coming, Mr. Stark has an announcement to make and then he will take questions."

Tony walks up to the podium, "Hey, guys nice weather we're having. Okay let's get down to it, the reason I have called this little get together is because I want to get this over with and I don't want any misunderstandings."

"Last night about 10:30 a group of people arrived at my home in Malibu, don't deny it I know that you guys know at least that much. I don't want any rumors spread as to who those people were. No it wasn't a mail order bride or any other thing along those lines. That was in fact my daughter and her mother."

The press went wild Tony was bombarded with questions and cameras were going off everywhere. They were all trying to get a look at Stark's daughter. Tony stood up there and rolled his eyes.

"If you don't settle down I'm going to walk away and take my daughter with me."

Instantly the press settled down, they waited for Tony to continue.

"And now I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Kagome Stark."

Having said that, Tony motioned for Kagome to join him at the podium. She hesitated for a second then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and walked out there. She walked up to Tony and stood right next to him taking his arm, Kagome was scared out of her mind.

"Now Kagome will not be answering any questions so don't bother to ask her. We can now start the Q & A."

Tony was bombarded by questions, which he answered nice and smoothly giving nothing away that he didn't want to, after a while he let Kagome go back with Pepper as she was shaking like a leaf.

Tony called an end to the press conference and left, reporters still asking questions. They got back in the limo and were heading back to the house.

"All things considered that wasn't so bad and you did great for your first press conference, Kagome."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and stared at him, "Tony, I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah but at least you didn't puke."

She looked at him then giggled.

"Why don't we go home, pick up your mom and brother and have lunch, Pepper you want to come?"

"No thank you, Tony, I need to get back to the office I'll pick up something on the way."

Tony shrugged, "suit yourself."

They get back to the mansion and Pepper leaves in the other car that was waiting for her. Tony and Kagome go inside, where they are greeted by Nodoka, she hugs her daughter then hugs Tony, he sighs in contentment.

"That was a wonderful press conference, Tony, you handled it perfectly. And you looked absolutely lovely, Kagome, standing with your father."

Kagome beamed at her mother. "Thanks Mom, though I was a nervous wreck."

"Well, you couldn't tell, dear, you looked the picture of calm." Nodoka tells her and hugs her again.

"So I was wondering if you all would like to go out for lunch, I know this great little bistro not too far from here. I'd like to talk to you about Kagome's education."

"Of course, just let me get Souta."

"That's okay, JARVIS can do that, JARVIS tell Souta that we're going out to lunch. Where is he by the way?"

****He is in the media room playing video games, sir. I have just alerted Mr. Souta he should be down in a moment.****

A few minutes later Souta comes sprinting down the stairs jumping off the last step, "I'm ready to go!"

With everyone gathered they head out for lunch.

 


	10. Talking, Shopping, Touring

Tony took them to a nice little Bistro that he knew. It was one of the few places that he could relax and be a normal person. He had been going there since he was a boy with his mother, and on very rare occaisons his father would join them. So the owners and their son, who was now running the place, knew Tony very well. Tony walked in first and was greeted warmly.

"Tony, how are you, it's been a long time.

"Yes it has, Ben, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Kagome."

Kagome pleasantly greeted the older man and gave him a smile.

"And this is my…"

Tony didn't know what to call Nodoka, his baby momma? No that was stupid. He knew what he wanted to call her, but that was too forward, even for him. Nodoka stepped in front of Tony and offered her hand.

"I'm Nodoka, Kagome's mother and this is Souta my son."

Ben happily greeted them all, he then showed them to a table that was out of the way, but had a nice few of the ocean. He took their drink orders and left.

"This is a very nice place, Tony" Nodoka said.

"Yeah I've been coming here for years."

They had their lunch while discussing Kagome's future.

"There are several private schools here in Malibu, sending her away is out of the question. I just got my daughter I'm not going to be seperated from her anytime soon."

You know Tony that really isn't necessary, I only have one year of High School left. I can alway just go to a public school." Kagome tells him a little emabarrassed that he wanted to do this for her.

Tony, waved it off, "Nonsense, you deserve the best education I can provide for you, you and Souta."

Nodoka coughed at that, "Oh, Tony that isn't necessary, didn't I tell you, Souta and I are only staying for a few days Just until Kagome gets settled. We must return to Tokyo, Souta has school, and we can't leave Grandpa alone for too long."

There was no denying that Tony was disappointed, it was written all over his face, but he understood. Nodoka had other obligations to tend to.

"That's really too bad,I wish you didn't have to go, but I understand. Anyway, the school that appears to be the best is Our Lady of Malibu Private School."

He hands out the brochures to Nodoka, Kagome and Souta. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought of going to that school. She looked at the brochure for Malibu High School, she liked the classes they offered, the fact that everything was state of the art and that they had lots of extra curricular activities. What caught her attention though was the fact that they offer archery (I don't know if they do, just go with it.)

"She looked up at Tony very excited, "I like this school, Tony, do you think we can get a tour?"

"Are you sure Kagome, it's a public school."

"Tony, I don't need to go to a private school, this is my last year anyway, next year I start college."

Tony, couldn't deny the excited look in her eyes, he pulled out his phone, "Yeah, Pepper, Kagome liked Malibu High School. I need you to set up a tour to see the school, call me back when it's set up."

Ten minutes later, Pepper calls back, Tony said a few more things then hung up. "It's all set, we'll have the tour at 9:00 tomorrow morning." Tony says with a big smile.

Kagome gets up and gives Tony a hug, much to his surprise and delight.

"Well, now that, that's settled lets go shopping" Kagome and her mother just looked at each other.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and having fun. He took them to all his favorite shops and had Kagome and Nodoka buy whatever they wanted, It took a lot of encouraging from Tony, but finally they gave in.

Souta on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. He wasn't interested in clothes and shoe shopping, he wanted to do something fun.

"Tony put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'll hook you up next."

And true to his word, Tony had Happy take them to the local Toys R Us store and let Souta go wild. Souta ran all over the store with a shopping cart while Nodoka followed behind him. He ended up coming back with every gaming system in existance and every game he could possibly think of.

Nodoka was so embarrassed when they went back to Tony, "I am so sorry about this, Tony, Souta got carried away."

Tony started laughing, "That's alright, Nodoka, Souta can have anything he wants."

Souta ran up to Tony and gave him a hug, "Thank you, Tony!"

While this was going on Kagome stood back and observed, she came to the conclusion that her father took great pleasure in making other people happy, well at least those that meant something to him, thus the shopping spree.

After Tony paid he had everything delivered to the mansion, They got home had dinner and went to bed. The next day Kagome was once again up before dawn and was meditating on the balcony.

Tony got up an hour after Kagome did. He noticed her coming down fro the third floor and he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Kagome!

"Good morning, Tony!"

"Where were you coming from?"

"Oh, from the third floor balcony, JARVIS said it was okay that I meditate up there, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, this house is as much yours as it is mine. feel free to go anywhere you like. Except my lab, that is definitely off limits."

Kagome nodded in understanding, then excused herself so she could go to her room and get ready. When Kagome came down, Nodoka had a traditional Japanese breakfast prepared. Tony could smell the food up in his bedroom, it brought back so many memories of when he used to live in Japan.

He finished getting dressed and went downstairs. Tony was the last one to arrive, but this time they waited for him. Nodoka laid the plate in front of him, the breakfast was just how he remembered it, he sighed at the memory. Tony thanked Nodoka for the food.

The conversation during breakfast was light and amusing, Nodoka inform Tony that she thought it would be best for him and Kagome to take the tour of the school alone. Souta began to complain that he wanted to go too.

"Tell you what, Souta, after Kagome and I get back, we'll go to Disney Land or Universal Studios, where ever you want to go." Souta agreed.

Tony then turned to Kagome, "Was I mistakened or did you bring a bow with you?"

Kagomes eyes began to shine, "Yes, Tony, I did, that was the main reason I picked this school. They offer archery." Kagome said excitedly.

"Well bring along and show your old man what you can do with that thing."

"Really?!" Kagome squealed and ran upstairs.

Nodoka patted Tony's hand, "Thank you, Tony, archery is one of the few things that makes her happy."

Tony takes her hand, "Glad to help, how is she doing anyway? JARVIS hasn't reported any crying coming from her room."

"She seems to be doing better, but it's still too early to tell."

Tony nodded, just as Kagome came running down the stairs with her bow and arrows.

"Wow, that's a big bow!"

"It's a long bow, it's been in the family for 500 years." Technically that was the truth, she did get it 500 years ago, she just brought to the future with her.

"Okay, then, we better get going." Tony said as he said goodbye to Nodoka and Souta.

Kagome did the same and followed her father out the door.

When they got to the school they were met by the principal of the school, who was very enthusiastic to meet the Starks.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, Miss Stark I am the principal of the school and will be showing you around." Tony shook her hand and they got the tour underway.

Overall Tony was very impress with the school and found it suitable for his daughter to attend, they went back to her office to start Kagome's enrollment.

"Miss Stark you won't get your class schedule until we get your school records from your old school in Japan, but don't worry you'll have it by the beginning of school."

"My daughter read that you have an archery range here, is that true?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes we do, archery can be taken instead of PE if she would like."

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"Is it possible for her to try out your range?"

"Unfortunately the bows are locked up for the summer."

"That's alright I have my own." Kagome said.

Oh, well if you have your own then by all means."

Kagome ran out to the car and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. she ran back inside and had the prinipal show them where the archery range was. Kagome was so excited.

Once they got there though, her attitude completely changed, she became very serious almost deadly. Kagome sighted her first target, knocked an arrow, pulled the bow taught, took a deep breath and loosed. The arrow went flying at great speed and hit the bull's eye. She moved on to the next target and hit the bull's eye again. Kagome continued to move down the line, shot after shot, she never missed and always hit the bull's eye.

When she was finished she happily turned to her father and the principal, they both had their mouths hanging open, "That was incredible, Kagome, you hit every shot!" Tony said, a sense of pride coming over him.

Kagome made a face, "Not really some of the shots were off a little from a perfect bull's eye, I must be getting rusty."

  
Kagome went out to go get her arrows when she noticed some construction going on, when she got back to the adults she asked the principal what that was.

"That, my dear, is going to be the new science building your father so generously donated." The Principal said.

Kagome looked at Tony in disbelief, "You donated a building?"

"Eh, why not, I like this school after all."


	11. Returning To Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's family returns home and she is left alone with Tony.

A week went by and it was time for Nodoka and Souta to go home, they had stayed longer than they had planned. But it was a fun week, Tony had taken them to the beach, to Disney Land, Universal, they flew to San Diego, and to San Francisco, anywhere they wanted to go. Sadly, the time had come.

They all stood next to the plane as Kagome said a tearful goodbye to her mother and brother. She hugged them both fiercely, tears were streaming down her face.

"Call me as soon as you get home, okay, Mom" Kagome tells her mother.

"I will, dear, don't worry." Nodoka said to Kagome then gives her a kiss.

Nodoka then walks up to Tony, she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Tony, thank you for taking care of Kagome. I honestly think that she'll get better being with you.

Tony smiled, hugged and kissed Nodoka on the cheek. "It is an honor to help my daughter in any way I can. I wasn't there for her when she was little, I don't hold that against you, but I am part of her life now and I will do everything in my power to help her and keep her safe."

Nodoka teared up and hugged Tony tighter.

Kagome said goodbye to her little brother, "See you later, Geek, take care of yourself and of Mom and Grandpa. And give Grandpa a hug for me." She said as she hugs him then ruffles his hair, he slapped her hand away.

Tony also said goodbye to Souta, giving him a warm hug. "Bye Squirt, well see you over the Christmas holiday. Either you come back here or we'll go over there, okay?" Souta happily agreed.

Tony turned around, seeing mother and daughter hugging again, he smiled sadly, knowing just how much it hurt Kagome to let her mother leave. Finally, Nodoka let go of Kagome and started walking towards the plane, Souta already on board. Tony walked up to her and hugged one last time.

"You have a safe trip and I want you and Souta to have these," Tony pulled out three new Stark phones out of his pocket.

Nodoka looked down at them, and up at Tony confused.

"These are the newest versions of the Stark phone, and by new I mean a couple of hours old. I'm giving you three so you can give one to Souta and your father - in - law, just in case he ever needs it. The phone is already programmed with all my numbers and Kagome's new cell number, which I haven't given her yet. Yours has a special feature, if you have an emergency that you need me, JARVIS is programmed into your phone. He'll get a hold of me ASAP and I'll be there as fast as I can."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Tony, you have no idea what this means to me. Now we really must be going, I will see you later, Tony, take care of our little girl."

Nodoka got on the plane and it taxis out to the runway and they were off. Tony and Kagome stood there and watched the plane get smaller and smaller. Tony carefully put his arm around Kagome, she did not pull away.

"Don't worry, Kagome we'll see them on your first break."

Kagome nodded and sighed, they both turned and headed back to the car. As they are walking something suddenly occurred to Tony.

"Hey, Kagome, I don't know why I didn't ask you this before, but why is it that you and Souta speak English so well?"

"Oh, Mom taught us from a young age until we could speak it without an accent. I guess she was preparing me for when I might me you." Kagome explains.

They get into the car and Happy drives them back to the house, "There's something else I wanted to ask. Do you need a place of your own to meditate?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "No, Tony, that's alright, though I'm used to meditating in a garden, the balcony works just fine."

Tony nods, then asks her if she want a tour of Stark Industries, Kagome agreed and Happy changed course. They get to Stark Industries and he shows her the R & D. Tony showed her the giant Arc Reactor and explained that he was able to make a smaller version to keep the shrapnel from reaching his heart. She was amazed that he was able to make a crude form in a cave in order to escape. Kagome descreetly laid a hand on his shoulder and pushed a little bit of her powers into him, just to see how bad the damage really was. She could see that indeed there was a great deal of damage done to his heart. She noticed that he still had a little pain from his injury, so she carefully pushed some of her healing powers into him and eased his pain. Tony never noticed, he just suddenly felt better.

After the tour, Kagome and Tony went to a nice Restaurant to have dinner, Kagome insisted that she could cook for him, but he refused,

"Can't a father take his own daughter out to eat, Sheesh!" Tony said with a smirk.

Kagome smiles and shakes her head, "Alright, if it will make you happy."

"Yes, yes it would."

They get to the restaurant and are seated right away, "Boy that was fast, we didn't even have to wait." Kagome said.

"That my, dear daughter, is the power of the Stark name, plus the fact that I own this restaurant."

Kagome chokes on her water, "You own this restaurant?!"

Tony shrugs, "Yeah, I liked it, I bought it, I own it."

"Do you do that often, buy restaurants and stuff?"

Tony pressed his lips together, "Maybe. Well, let's not think of that now, let's just enjoy our dinner."

They ordered their food and drinks then sat there in silence for a moment, until Tony finally spoke.

"So, this is your last year of high school, what are your plans for the future?"

Kagome puts her fork down, wipes her mouth and thinks,"Well, I want to go on to college and study medicine."

Tony perked up, "Were you thinking of going to school here or going back to Japan? Because I have to tell you The United States has some of the best medical schools in the world."

"Honestly, Tony, this last week that I have spent with you, has made me happier than I have been in years. I don't think I want to go back to Japan if that's okay?"

Tony was ecstatic, the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to go back to Japan. "Yeah, Kagome, you can stay as long as you want."

Kagome gave him a brilliant smile and then they started talking about colleges.

Kagome was dead tired when they got home, Happy helped out of the car and she stumbled toward the house. Tony caught her before she tripped. She yawned and apologized to Tony, once they were inside, Kagome said goodnight to him and stumbled her way toward the stairs. She suddenly stopped and turned toward Tony, Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Without saying another word she went upstairs got ready for bed and fell asleep.

 


	12. A Garden for Kagome

The next day was one of those rare days when Kagome woke up late and the only reason she was awake was because she could hear a lot of racket going on outside. She laid there for a while trying to go back to sleep, when finally frustrated, she kicked the covers off and got up. Kagome decided that she might as well get ready for the day. She showered and changed then headed downstairs.

Once she got there she was surprised by what she saw. Outside there was an entire landscaping crew tearing up parts of the land and were planting all sorts of trees, roses camellias, summer snap dragons, Azaleas, Japanese Cherry Blossom Trees, and a whole assortment of flowers. Kagome's eyes widen as she walked outside.

"What do you think?" Came a cry further into the garden. Kagome followed the voice and came upon Tony standing on a path with his arms spread out.

"What's all this?" Kagome asked.

"It's your very own garden, Baby Girl, and you can fill it with whatever flowers, plants or trees you want. Just let the landscape artist know.

Kagome covered her mouth in surprise, then ran to Tony, giving him a big hug. "Thank you, Tony, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"Well, the surprise isn't over yet, did you unpack your stuff yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Good because I'm moving you out of the guest room, and into your permanent room."

They went back inside and Tony helped Kagome with her bags, while she carried her backpack to her new room. When they got there Tony threw open the door, it was twice as big as the guest room with it's own en suite a large bath, a seperate shower and vanity. But that was not what Tony wanted her to see, what he wanted her to see was that there were french doors that led outside. When he threw them open, they led right into her garden.

As for the rest of her bedroom, it was a neutral color and the only thing there was a queen size bed. "I didn't bother to decorate your room, I figured you would want to do that yourself." Tony informed Kagome.

"Thanks, Tony, you think we could go today and get my furniture?"

"Sorry, Kid." Kagome let it slide, "But, I have to go make an appearance down at Stark Industries, before the board members panic. If you want though I'll have Happy drive you, and Pepper can go along to help you, just in case you run into any trouble."

"Ah, I almost forgot your social security card got here today, along with some credit cards, the cards have an unlimited credit line, so no worries there." Tony said as he hands her several envelopes.

Kagome takes them, "Um, okay, you really didn't have to do that, but thank you." As Kagome hugged Tony she noticed off a little ways from the house there was some more construction going on. "What's that?"

Tony looked in the direction that she was looking then gave her a big excited smile.

"That, my dearest daughter, is where your new archery range will be. It's state of the art, you will have a regular range with stationary targets and you will also have moving targets, to make it a bigger challenge for you."

Kagome smiled at Tony and sighed. "You know, Tony, you don't have to do all these things for me, so far your doing a great job as a dad. You don't have to try to buy my love."

"I'm not doing that, well maybe a little, I just want you to be happy. Your mother said that archery makes you happy so there you go. Plus, think of this as my way of making up for 17 years of missed Christmases and birthdays." He paused and looked at her, "Kagome would you like a pony for your birthday?" Tony said in a baby voice and then smirked.

"By the way when is your birthday, I didn't actually look at it on your birth certificate, I was too busy admiring my name."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "September 24th."

"Well that whole custody thing was for nothing, since you turn 18 in a month."

"Yes, but I appreciate the effort of you trying to make it all legal and besides I'm still going to stay with you, even after I go to college, if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright, I would like nothing more. But we'll talk about college later. First, let me call Pepper, so she can take you shopping, oh and take you to get an ID."

The morning went by rather quickly, Tony and Kagome were having breakfast when Pepper showed up, she was there in time to eat with them. Afterwards Tony grabbed his briefcase and kissed Kagome goodbye as he headed off to the garage to get into one of his cars.

Pepper and Kagome finished their coffee while Kagome explained what she wanted to do. Pepper asked her if she had certain colors in mind for her room, that she could have the painters by to paint it while they were gone. Kagome agreed and decided to have the room painted periwinkle with white trim.  
Pepper called the painters and they were over in 30 minutes ready to work. Once the painters arrived Happy, Pepper and Kagome left.

Happy drove them to all the furniture shops in town, so Kagome could pick out whatever she wanted, mostly she picked out things that were organically made, things that made her feel one with nature. She had very simple tastes, she didn't pick anything too outrageous. Though she did change the queen size bed for a king. After all their shopping was done they went and got Kagome an ID, she didn't know how to drive so this would work for now.

Kagome and Pepper went out for lunch and were having a nice conversation. Kagome was curious about Pepper's relationship with her father so she went ahead and asked.

"So, Pepper, how long have you worked for Tony?"

"It seems like forever." Pepper answered with a sigh.

"And you and he are pretty close?"

"Yeah, you could say that, it's more like I'm his babysitter." Pepper gave Kagome a curious look then her eyes widened, "Oh Kagome, if you think your father and I are in a relationship, that couldn't be further from the truth. As a matter of fact I'm in a relationship with Happy."

"Kagome blushed, "Yeah, the thought crossed my mind, not that I would mind.

Pepper looked at Kagome and shuttered, "Me and Tony in a relationship, ew, that's just gross.

Kagome started laughing.


	13. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kagome's first day of school and of course Tony has to embarass her.

When Kagome got home her room was all set up. she happily spun around then fell on her new king size bed. She laid there for a while then decided to unpack her suitcase and put away her new clothes.

Once she was finished, she began to unpack her backpack. She hung her minature Hiraikotsu on the wall along with the sutras that Miroku gave her. She put her first aid kit in her bathroom, and the picture of her mom, Souta, and grandpa on her dresser. She hung her demon slayer's outfit in the closet. Kagome put her photo album of the Feudal Era in the drawer of her nightstand, one day she would show it to Tony.

It was late by the time she finished unpacking, and Tony still wasn't home. JARVIS informed her that some problems had arisen and Iron Man was needed. Kagome understood,though she was still worried, but she she decided to call it a night.

Two more weeks went by and it was finally time for Kagome to start school. She was so nervous that she woke up even earlier than usual. She spent two hours trying to pick out the perfect outfit, then afterwards went out to her garden to go meditate.

Kagome took an extra long shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for her and Tony. 15 minutes later, Tony comes downstairs whistling a happy tune. He walks into the kitchen and annouces…

"I have decided to take you to school."

Kagome's eyes widen as she nearly spits out her camomile tea. She knew if Tony took her to school it could cause a riot or at the very least a scene.

"Uh, Tony, that's okay, Happy can drive me. Don't you have to be at work?"

"I'm the boss I can go in whenever I want."

Tony looked at Kagome strangely then he started gestering toward her, waving his hand up and down at her.

"What's this, what's going on? What's the deal? You don't want me to take you to school? Are you embarrassed of you old man?" Tony said wiping a fake tear away.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just?"

"You're going to cause a riot if you show up."

"You think so?!" Tony asked, smiling brightly.

"Tony!"

"Kagome!"

"No, I swear I'll be on my best behavior, I won't do anything to embarrass you." Tony said in an innocent voice.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay then let's go, I don't want to be late."

Suddenly a mischievous smile came over Tony's face then he clapped his hands together, "Alright let's go."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

They went down to the garage, Kagome gawked at all the cars that Tony had. He led her down the rows and rows of cars until he stood in front of beautiful cherry red Audi R8 Spyder Roadster.

"You're going to take me to school in this?"

"What, too conservative? I could take you in the lamborghini."

"No, no this will be fine."

Tony grabs the keys and gets in the car. "Okay get in the car, let's go."

Kagome sighed and got in the car, once she got in he put the top down.

He speeds all the way to school, scaring Kagome half to death, but they got there in record time. Tony slowly drove up to the school and so far no one has noticed, that is until they get a look at his licence plate STARK1. Kids start whispering and pointing wondering if it really is Tony Stark and what is he doing at their school.

Kagome starts sinking lower into her seat as she sees the kid's reaction and with the top down some of the kids were getting a good look at the driver, "Maybe I should have put the top up before we got here." Tony tell her.

Kagome turns to look at him, her eyebrow ticking in annoyance, "Oh you think?"

"You know, we really need to get that eyebrow thing looked at."

Kagome facepalms.

When Tony finally pulls up to the school, he sighs and looks at his little girl, "Well this is it, your first day of school, I'm so proud! Do you want me to go inside with you?" He said with a huge grin.

"Tony, I'm 17 not 5 and this is my last year of high school. I think I can do this myself."

"Alright fine, ruin all my fun, here," Tony pulls out his wallet and gives her 100.00 bill, "Lunch money, and don't complain, I have nothing smaller."

"Thank you, Tony, tomorrow I'll bring my lunch."

Kagome then kissed him on the cheek then opens the door and gets out. The minute she steps out, the car was swarmed by Tony's fans wanting his autograph. He was happily signing autographs when a thought occurred to him. He stood up in the car then yelled.

"HAVE A NICE DAY HONEY, I LOVE YOU!" He started laughing when he saw Kagome's shoulder slump and her head drop forward, she just waved at him. Then he heard someone ask her "Are you going out with Tony Stark?"

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all." he said to himself as he signed one last autograph and left.

The day went by pretty fast, Kagome only had to explain a handful of times that ew, she was not dating Tony Stark, that in fact he was her father. Most people had seen the interview that Tony gave introducing Kagome. Once the novelity of Tony Stark's daughter being at Malibu High School wore off, the rest of her classes went by just fine.

By the end of the week, Kagome had made several friends and was enjoying her time in school. The classes were a breeze except for math, which Tony help her with, and him explaining it she finally started to understand it.


	14. Party Time

School was going great for Kagome, she made a lot of friends and was enjoying her classes especially her archery class. They had already gone to compete and Kagome blew the competition away. Of course Tony, Pepper, Happy were there cheering her on.

As the time got closer and closer to Kagome's birthday, Tony began to plan the biggest birthday party she had ever had in her life. Nodoka had called to see how things were going when Tony told her of his plans.

"Tony, Kagome is a simple girl, a big party will only embarrass her. I'm sure she'd rather just spend her birthday with you."

Tony was a bit disappointed, he wanted to give his daughter everything he could to make up for the time he lost.

"Alright, I won't do anything too big," Tony tells Nodoka, "But you're still coming for her birthday, right?"

"Yes of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have to go Tony I'll talk to you later."

Tony hung up then looked at Pepper, "I'm going to get her a car for her birthday."

"Tony, she doesn't know how to drive," Pepper reminds him.

Tony spins around in his chair, "That's okay, I'll teach her."

"Uh, no, if anyone is going to teach her how to drive, it will be Happy."

Tony pouts, "Why not me?"

"Because we don't need another maniac Stark on the road, besides you'll probably scare her.

"I can take it slow, I can be patient."

Both Happy and Pepper raise an eyebrow at Tony.

"Okay fine I neither have the patience nor can take it slow, but for Kagome I can."

"You won't last, Tony, just let Happy teach her."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Fine."

"By the way, what kind of car are you going to get her?" Happy asked.

"It's a surprise, I will tell you this, it's a very simple muscle car. JARVIS and I have discovered that she likes muscle cars.

It was Friday morning and Kagome's birthday. She woke up to the most delicious smell, Kagome hurried, got ready and went downstairs. She found Tony waiting at the breakfast table for her.

When Tony saw Kagome, he got up and gave her a great big hug, "happy birthday, Baby Girl." Tony said to Kagome as he pulls out a present from his jacket pocket.

Kagome ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside is a diamond tennis bracelet each diamond spelling out a letter of her name. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

"Thank you, Tony, but I can't accept this, it's too much."

Tony takes the bracelet out of the box, and puts it on her wrist, "Of course it's not too much, nothing is too much for my daughter. Besides I had it especially made so it can't be returned."

Kagome admires the bracelet, then hugs Tony again, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Tony."

"You're welcome, Kagome."

After that Tony led Kagome to the breakfast table, where a beautiful breakfast awaited them.

Kagome was amazed, "You did this all yourself?"

Well, I hired the chef who cooked all of this myself.

Kagome giggles while shaking her head.

Kagome and Tony sit down to enjoy their breakfast, afterwards Happy takes Kagome to school while Tony goes to work. When she got to school all of her friends started wishing her a happy birthday. By the time school was over, Kagome had received flowers, balloons and stuffed animals from many of her friends.

When Kagome gets in the car, with Happy's help, she discovered that her father was there too, "Tony, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you anywhere you want to go for your birthday."

Kagome thinks for a minute then told him she would like to go the the movies with him, Tony agreed. They went to go watch the latest movie with some actor in it named Robert Downey JR. Tony thought he was a good actor and enjoyed the movie. Afterward they went to have some ice cream then headed home.

When they got home the house was dark, Kagome gave Tony an odd look, he just shrugged his shoulders and walks toward the house.

They walked into the house and just as Kagome asks JARVIS to turn on the lights, all of her friends jumped out.

"SURPRISE!!" They all yelled.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, then started laughing. Kagome had never had a surprise birthday party before, she looked at Tony and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Tony!" Kagome whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome, Baby Girl."

Once she let go of Tony, Kagome was swarmed by her friends, they all wished her a happy birthday. Before the kids started partying, Tony clapped his hands.

"Okay, before you kids go all wild, I have present number two for Kagome."

With that Nodoka, Souta, and grandpa came downstairs. Kagome squealed, ran to her family and fiercely hugged them all. She was crying the whole time. Once she finished hugging her family, her grandpa excused himself and went upstairs to go to bed.

Kagome hung out with her mom for a while, until she was pulled onto the dance floor. Nodoka went to go stand next to Tony.

"I thought you were going to keep this simple?" she said as she watched the wait staff make their way through the crowd of teenagers offering food and drink.

Tony puts his arm around Nodoka's shoulder, " I had my fingers crossed. Besides this isn't so big, I only invited her senior class, not the whole school. And look she's having a great time." Tony said as he points out Kagome.

But Tony's eyes narrow when he sees a blonde jock go up to Kagome and give her a kiss on the cheek, Kagome blushed prettily.

"OH, HELL, NO!" Tony said as he starts walking towards them, but Nodoka grabbed Tony by the arm.

"Tony, stop, it was just a kiss on the cheek." Nodoka tells him.

"Yeah now, soon they'll be exchanging spit!"

"Tony that's gross, Kagome isn't like that, besides she knows how to handle herself, she'll be fine. And anyway that boy's not her type.

Tony takes a deep breath to calm down, then his brain caught up with what Nodoka said. "Wait, Kagome has a type? What type so I can keep them away from her."

Nodoka smiles and walks away.

"Nodoka, wait, tell me what type!"

For the rest of the night, Tony kept a close eye on Kagome, trying to figure out what her type was. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Tony was spying on her. Tony also had JARVIS watching as well.

It was almost time to serve the cake, but Tony had one more surprise. He called for everyone's attention, "Okay it's almost cake time, but before that, present number three.

Tony took Kagome by the hand and led to the front door. When she opened it there sitting in the driveway was an Iron Man red was a Dodge Challenger with a big red bow on it. Kagome's mouth fell open, it was the exact car that she was always admiring. Tony handed her the keys.

"I don't know how to drive."

"I know that, Happy is going to teach you, at least go check it out." Tony encouraged.

Kagome goes over and sits in the car, she starts the car and revved the engine. Kagome laughs enjoying the sound of the engine.

"Are you going to take it for a spin?" One of her friends asked.

"I don't know how to drive," Kagome yells over the sound of the engine, everyone laughs.

They all go back inside, sing Happy Birthday and ate cake. That's when the fireworks started going off. Tony and Kagome stood next to each other watching the fireworks.

Tony wraps his arm around her shoulders, "Happy birthday, Baby Girl."

"Thank you, Dad."

Tony nearly cried.

 


	15. SHIELD At the Door

SHIELD had been trying to get a hold of Tony for days, but Tony wasn't answering nor was he interested in what SHIELD had to say. He had better things to do like watching Kagome learn how to drive, or working on one of his suits. Everything was fine until the doorbell rang.

****Sir, Director Fury is at the front door.****

"Let him stand there JARVIS, or better yet turn on the sprinklers." Tony said with a devious smirk.

****Sir, the Director is demanding to be let in****

Tony sighed, Where's Kagome, JARVIS?"

****She is out on the archery range, Sir****

"Fine let him in."

Tony walked upstairs when he saw Fury at his liquor cabinet, looking for something to drink. All he found was one bottle of bourbon.

"What did you do, Stark, drink every bottle you had except this one?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've cut down on my drinking."

"Ever since that little girl came into your life. Come on, Stark, she's too young even for you."

Tony started laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"First of all, ew, and second if you had been paying attention to the news you would have known that, that "little girl" is my daughter.

Fury's expression didn't change but he was surprised.

"There's nothing in your file saying you have a teenage daughter."

"Well I guess that all mighty SHIELD doesn't know everything."

While Fury and Tony were talking inside, Kagome was enjoying her time on the archery range. She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Kagome flared her Aura and came in contact with someone with a sort of grey aura. Like this person did terrible things in the past, but was now trying to make amends for them.

Kagome hated being spied on and she didn't know if this person was a friend or enemy, so instead of loosing another arrow at her target, she whirled around and pointed her arrow at the spy.

"You might as well come out, whoever you are."

There was no reply.

"Don't make me have to shoot you."

With that Natasha Romanoff jumped out of the tree she was hiding in. Natasha had her gun drawn.

Natasha smirked at Kagome, "You think you can hit me from that distance with that antiquated bow?"

Just then the arrow went whizzing by Natasha's face knicking her cheek and hitting the tree 10 feet behind Natasha. She reached up to wipe away the blood away, then she looked back at Kagome in shock. Kagome already had another arrow knocked and drawn pointed at Natasha, she never saw Kagome move.

"Drop your weapon, whoever you are, or this time I'll do more than knick your face."

At that moment, Tony looked outside and saw Kagome aiming at something or someone.

"What the hell, who else is with you, Fury?"

Fury didn't say anything, he didn't have to, Tony knew who was out there.

"If that red haired bitch hurts my kid, there will be hell to pay."

When he and Fury walked out to the Archery range they saw Romanoff with her hands in the air and Kagome glaring at her. Tony had never seen such a fierceness in his daughter's eyes before.

Fury looked from his agent to Stark's daughter, then back at Romanoff. That's when he noticed the knick on Natasha's cheek and the arrow embedded in the tree behind her. Fury walks slowly towards Kagome.

"Miss put down the weapon."

Kagome's grip only tightened, without taking her eyes off of Natasha, Kagome asked her Dad.

"You know this person, Dad?"

Natasha's eyes widen at the use of the word Dad. She had done extensive research on Tony Stark and did not find a daughter anywhere.

Tony nodded his head, "Yeah, sweetheart, unfortunately I do. You can put the bow down."

Kagome relaxed her stance, but when Natasha went to reach for her gun, Kagome loosed two arrows embedding them on either side of Natasha's gun.

"You can get that later." Kagome said relaxing her stance once again.

Natasha looked at Fury who nodded and she left her gun right where it was. Tony was shocked, amazed, proud, and suspicious all at once about his daughter. Where and why did she learn to shoot like that?

Tony walked up to Kagome and put his arm around her, "Let me introduce you to the one eyed jack."

They walk over to Fury and Tony introduced Kagome, she smiled and shook his hand. By that time Natasha had walked over to stand next to Fury.

"And this person that you totally humiliated is Natasha Romanoff." Kagome only nods her head towards Natasha.

"Now that we're done with the introductions, want to tell me what you want, Fury?"

Fury glares at Kagome, she wasn't in the least bit impressed. After being under the murderous glare of Lord Sesshomaru, no one came close. Fury might as well have been make puppy dog eyes at her.

"Can she be trusted?" Fury asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Give me a break, One Eyed Willy, of course she can be trusted she's my own flesh and blood."

"Fine, we have a situation in New Mexico. An object was found that gives off an electrical charge. And is also impossible to pick up, not even with a crane, I want you to go check it out.

"Nope, no can do." Tony said.

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because I am just a consultant, not a researcher. And also simply because I don't want to, I have better things to do. You guys are on your own. Now if there's nothing else you guys can leave. Oh and don't forget your water pistol outside. Come on Kagome let order some lunch."


	16. Kagome Meets The Professor

Thing were going great for Kagome, she had lots of friends, they would come over and study with her. Her classes were easy and she was at the top of her class. For her Christmas break Tony and her flew to Japan to spend time with Nodoka and the others. At that time Tony finally got up enough courage to ask Nodoka out on a date, they had a lovely time.

There was only one thing wrong, every now and then she would get these terrible headaches that wouldn't go away. She'd have to meditate for hours for them to go away. She couldn't understand why she kept having these headaches. Kagome finally told Tony, Tony had Jarvis do a CT scan but it came out normal. Tony was very worried, but since nothing came up on the CT scan, Kagome chalked it up to stress.

It all came to head one February afternoon.

Kagome was in her English class when she heard someone talking she looked around but everyone had their heads down doing their work. She asked the boy next to her if he had heard someone talking.

"No, Kagome the whole class has been silent, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I thought I heard something that's all."

The boy nodded and went back to his work

Suddenly Kagome's nose started to bleed and she was bombarded by all these voices in her head, it was so loud she couldn't shut the noise out. She screamed and clutched her hands over her ears, trying to stop the voices. That's when the teacher noticed her her nose was bleeding. He grabbed some tissue to try to stop the blood flow but it wasn't slowing. Kagome continued to scream until finally she passed out. The teacher picked her up and took her to the nurse's office. By that time the bleeding had finally stopped, Kagome had blood all down the front of her blouse.

Kagome was twitching while she was unconscious, and they couldn't figure out why, it was only getting worse, so they called Tony. Pepper was the one who answered Tony's phone, the nurse informed her what had happened to Kagome. Tony was in the middle of a board meeting when Pepper went in and whispered in his ear what had happened to Kagome. His eyes widen, and he called the meeting to an end.

"We'll continue this meeting at a later date, if you all would please excuse me."

Tony ran out of the conference room straight for the elevator, punched the number to the basement impatiently until the doors closed, then he called Happy.

"Happy have the car ready we need to go pick up Kagome. Her school just called, she had some sort of episode."

By the time Tony got to the basement Happy was already waiting for him. Happy got out of the parking garage and sped off to Kagome's school, luckily they were not caught by any cops. When they got to the school, Tony jumped out and took off running into the building. He ran right passed the principal who was waiting for him and went straight into the nurse's office. Tony almost fainted when he saw all the blood on Kagome's blouse.

"What happened?!"

"We don't know, Mr. Stark, one minute she was doing her work in English class the next she was screaming bloody murder and her nose was bleeding and wouldn't stop." The nurse informed him.

"Alright I'm taking her home."

Tony bends down and easily picks up Kagome. He walks with her straight out of school and into the back of the car where Happy helps Tony get Kagome into the car.

"Take us home, Happy."

"Right away, Boss."

When they got home, Tony took Kagome straight to her room and put her to bed. At that point she woke up, her head begins to hurt again and the voices come back. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She looks at Tony with pleading eyes.

"Daddy, make it stop." Kagome says as she starts crying.

"Make what stop, Honey?"

"The voices, make the voices stop."

"I will, sweetheart, I'll do everything in my power to help you, now try to go back to sleep." Kagome closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Tony quietly leaves her room. He makes his way downstairs, "Did you get that JARVIS, she's hearing voices."

****Yes, sir, I got all of that****

"What can we do, could she have schizophrenia?"

****I don't believe so, sir. Miss Kagome would have been showing symptoms for months if that was the case****

"Then what the hell is it, what kind of doctor do I call?"

****If I may make a suggestion, sir, perhaps a doctor is not what Miss. Kagome needs, but a Professor.****

"A Professor, who?"

****Professor Charles Xavier at the the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning****

"Wait, isn't he a mutant?"

****Yes, sir, he is telepathic. I believe that, from what the teachers said and the comment that Miss Kagome just made, she is a mutant with the power of telepathy and has just come into her powers.****

"You really think so?"

****Yes, sir, that is the most likely scenario.****

"Alright, get this Xavier on the phone, we'll set up an appointment."

As it turns out Charles was already expecting Tony's phone call. Arrangements were made for them to head out to Westchester county, New York the following afternoon. When Tony went upstairs to tell Kagome he found her outside meditating in her garden.

Kagome was in the process of putting up a mental barrier so she could keep the voices out of her head. When she finished she turned around and looked at Tony.

"What's wrong with me, Dad?"

Nothing is wrong with you, Honey, Jarvis and I have come to the conclusion that you may or may not be a mutant and that you may have telepathic powers. That would explain all the voices you were hearing. Does the meditation help?"

"Yeah it helps, what if I am a mutant what are we going to do?"

"Well, for now we're going to take a trip up to New York so you can meet Professor Charles Xavier, he's also telepathic. He'll determine for sure if you are a mutant or not, then we'll take it from there."

"Okay, I guess I better pack then."

Kagome went back into her room and pulled out her yellow backpack, she put in the usual things that she carried in it, the Hiraikotsu, the sutras, her demon slayer's outfit, her photo album, and of course she was taking her bow. Then she packed a regular suitcase.

The next day Kagome and Tony boarded Tony's private jet and took off to New York. While on the plane, Kagome had to meditate several time, as she could feel her mental barrier slipping. Once they got to New York there was a car already waiting for them. The driver drove them up to 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center. Once they got to the gate, the driver announced that the Starks were there to see Professor Xavier.

Once the gate swings open, the driver drove them to the front door. Tony told the driver to wait. Kagome and Tony got out of the car, Kagome was so nervous that she held onto Tony's hand. He gave her a little squeeze of encouragement.

Kagome rang the door bell and a teenage boy with blonde hair answered the door, when he saw Tony, his eyes widen.

"You're, You're Tony Stark!" Bobby Drake nearly yells.

"So I am, kid."

"You're Iron Man!"

"I know that, kid.

"Oh my god the others are going to freak out when they find out Iron Man is here."

"Hey well, before you put me on display, how about you tell us how to get to Professor Xavier's office?"

"O-Oh yeah of course, follow me." Bobby stuttered.

Kagome looked at her father, "Does that happen everywhere you go?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

They get to Xavier's office and the door swung open, "Thank you Mr. Drake that will be all."

"Sure thing, Professor." Bobby said then takes his leave.

"Please come in, Mr Stark and Miss Stark."

Tony struts into the office and Kagome follows at a more subdued pace.

"Please, have a seat. Now then you are here to determine if Miss Stark is in fact a mutant. From what I picked up from Cerebro, you are indeed a mutant Miss Stark. Through Cerebro, I was able to pick up the episode you had at school yesterday.

"So what are we going to do about it Prof?" Tony asked.

"With your permission, Miss Stark, I would like to probe your mind to see what other talents you may have. Sometimes mutants come with two or three gifts."

"O-Okay." Kagome said nervously.

"Alright, Miss. Stark, just try to relax, and drop any mental barriers you may have." Charles said in a soothing voice.

Kagome inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, she then dropped her mental barrier and was immediately assaulted by different voices. Kagome begins to panic until she hears Charles' voice.

_*Can you hear me, Miss Stark?*_

_*Yes, I can hear you.*_ Kagome answered mentally.

_*Good, I shall begin to probe your mind at the same time I will shield your mind from all of the extra voices.*_ Charles explains to her.

Charles searches through her mind and is surprised by what he finds there. Charles breaks the connection but still leaves up the barrier.

"My, my you have led an interesting life, Miss Stark." Charles tells her.

Tony looks at them confused, "What interesting life, what are you talking about?"

"It is not my place to say, but I think you and your daughter should have a long talk, then afterwards we'll discuss what I found. If you will excuse me, I shall give you all some privacy and I'll have someone bring up your yellow backpack, my dear."

Kagome reached out for Charles' hand as he's about to pass by. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, I think now would be the most opportune time." Charles said to her then wheels out.

Tony stares at Kagome, "Tell me what?"

Kagome takes a deep breath, "Tell you about my past and why Mom thought it would be better that I come live with you…"

So, Kagome began to tell Tony about her time traveling 500 years into the past when she was 15 years old. She told him how it all started with Mistress Centepede dragging her into the well, and that from there she met Inuyasha. She told him about the Shikon Jewel and about the fact that she shattered it. Kagome told him about meeting a little fox demon named Shippou, and a perverted monk named Miroku. Then how she met Sango, a demon slayer.

Kagome told him all about Naraku and the demons that she and her friends faced, about Lord Sesshomaru, and Kouga. She even told him about the final battle and how they were finally able to kill Naraku once and for all.

For his part, Tony just sat there and listened, never once interrupting or asking any questions. When she finished her story, Tony stared at her for a minute.

"So you expect me to believe that you time traveled 500 years into the past where there were demons and monsters of all sorts to gather up jewel shards in order to stop a maniac half demon named Naraku? Especially when time travel has been proven impossible."

"Yes, hold on just a minute." Kagome got up to go get her backpack but when she opened the door, it's sitting right outside the door.

"Maybe this will convince you."

Kagome took out her photo album from the Feudal Era. She opened the album and the first photo is of Inuyasha, then there was a picture of Shippou, Sango and Miroku. She also had pictures of Lord Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku and even one of Naraku.

Tony flipped through the album amazed by all the pictures, he hands her back the album, "So this really happened?"

"Yes, Dad, it really did."

"And your mother was okay with this?"

"Of course not, but she knew as the Miko that shattered the Shikon Jewel, it was my duty to make it whole again, and to defeat the evil that would have taken over the world."

"And what is a Miko?"

"A Miko is a shrine maiden who fight evil spirits, demons, and ghosts. I'm also known for being skilled in some variety of martial art or the use of a traditional Japanese weapon, such as yumi (longbow), tantō (knife), or any of the various Japanese swords: katana, wakizashi, etc. I can also purify Demons into ash and break barriers

"Oh, Okay."

Kagome had a concerned look on her face, "Are you okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in all at once."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Good, now maybe we can talk to Professor Xavier about this new power I have."

"Okay," Tony said in sort of a daze.

At that, Charles comes back into his office, "Well, now that you have explained everything to your father we can talk about your mutant powers. As I was probing your mind I discovered that not only are you telepathic but you are also telekinetic, which isn't all that surprising, they normally go hand in hand."

"So what should we do about her powers," Tony asks finally coming out of his daze.

"I suggest that she stays here and learns how to control her powers, you can enroll in our classes so you can still graduate on time. And I have decided to be your mentor if you decide to stay."

Kagome looked at her father, "What do you think, Dad?"

"It's entirely up to you, Honey, whatever you decide I'll support you."

Kagome thought for a moment then decided, "Yes, I would like to learn more control over my powers and I would like to enroll in your school."

"Alright, I'll make the necessary arrangements and get your school records, looks like I'll be moving into Stark Tower sooner than I thought."

"You're moving to New York, Dad?"

"Of course I am, you didn't think I'd leave you alone, did you?"

"Alright then, I'll have Ororo show you to your new dorm room, and once we get your records we can put you in the appropriate classes."

There was a knock at the door and a beautiful African American woman with white hair was standing there, "You wanted to see me, Charles?"

"Yes, I want you to show Miss Stark to her dorm room, she is now our newest student.

"Oh that's wonderful, welcome to the school. I'm Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Storm, I'm one of the professors here.

"Nice to meet you Storm, you can call me Kagome, as a matter of fact, so can you Professor. This is my Dad Tony Stark.

Tony took her hand and kissed her knuckles, but he wasn't the least bit interested, his eyes were set on Kagome's mother.

Storm took Kagome and Tony to her new room. Kagome gawked at all of the students in the hallways how they were freely using their powers, and how some of them looked different. She briefly wondered if those that didn't look human had some Youkai blood in them.

Storm showed them her room, it was nothing spectacular, just a room with a queen size bed, a chest of drawers, a night stand and it's own bathroom.

After they checked out her room, they got a tour of the school, once that was done, Tony decided it was time to go. He had to go back to California to pack her stuff and change the headquarters of Stark Industries to the New York office.

"Okay, Kid, I have to go, but I'll be back by Monday with your stuff, you can tell me if you like here or not by then."

"Okay, Dad, I'll miss you." Kagome says as she hugs her father.

"I'll miss you too, Baby Girl, be good okay?"

"Yes, sir." Kagome said, giving Tony a salute.

With a laugh Tony turned, got in the car and drove away.

Kagome felt more relaxed now that her father knew everything, now she could get back to training. She wondered if there was anyone here she could spar with. Kagome decided to go ask the Professor.

She got to his office and knocked, "Come in, Kagome." The Professor said.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if there was someone here that I can spar with, I haven't been working out as much as I used to and I'd like to get back into it."

The Professor thought for a moment, "I have the perfect sparing partner."

Just then the door open and in enters the Wolverine.


	17. Enter James Logan Howlett

James Logan Howlett otherwise known as Wolverine, came into Professor Xavier's office.

"Hey Chuck, just wanted to let you know that I'm back." Logan said as he chewed on his cigar. He knew perfectly well that Charles didn't like the smell of cigar smoke so he put it out in his hand before he got to Charles' office.

"I'm glad you're back, Logan and just in time. I want you to meet our newest student, Kagome Stark, and your new sparring partner."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Logan, I'm not, Kagome needs a sparring partner and I think you would be the best person for the job."

"Stark, huh, any relation to that ass, Tony Stark?" Logan asked.

Kagome's eyebrow started to twitch, her face turning red with anger. "Why, yes," She answered calmly, "He's my father."

Logan laughed, "Oops." Was all he said.

Kagome's eyebrow kept pulsing in time with her heart beat. She slowly stands up and looks at the professor.

"I don't know if Mr. Logan is good enough to be my sparring partner, he looks a little too old to keep up with me, Professor."

Logan had this smug look on his face, but his face fell and turned into a scowl with Kagome's little jab. He suddenly rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Rich Girl, it's you who can't keep up with me."

"Oh really, Asshole, why don't we go and find out."

Logan smirked at her, "That's fine with me Princess, let's go settle this right now."

Logan turned and walked out of Charles' office with Kagome right behind him. Kagome and Logan went their seperate ways so they could change into their workout clothes. Then met back up. Logan led the way to one of the training rooms. They enter the room, do a few stretches, then start circling each other.

Suddenly, Logan charges at Kagome, she easily side steps him and sweeps his feet out from under him. His momentum carried him forward so that he fell face first into the mat then slid across it. 

Logan gets up pissed, "Cute," 

"Told you, old man, you couldn't keep up with this Stark." Kagome says in a mocking tone.

They start circling each other again, Kagome jabbed at him, but Logan blocked it. She goes for a round house kick to his face, but Logan caught her leg and tosses her to the floor. Logan punches her in the face, leaving a huge bruise on her cheek.

"Guess you're not as tough as you think you are, huh, Rich Girl?"

That did it, Kagome grabbed Logan by his neck with her legs and flips him off of her, she straddles his body putting both knees on his arms, pinning them down. Then she start beating the crap out of him. With each punch she tells him…

"My name is not Rich Girl, or Princess, it's Kagome Ka-Go-Me."

Logan uses his superior strength to toss her off of him, Kagome quickly stands up wanting to admire her handy work. To her surprise the wounds to his face are already healing. Logan stands up and takes a look at her hands.

"Why don't we call this a draw?"

"Why, you getting tired already?"

"No, but you've shredded your knuckles."

Kagome looks down at her hands and sees that her knuckles are indeed shredded and bleeding. Logan walks up to her and takes her hand, "Here let me clean that up for you."

Kagome yanks her hand out of his, "No, thank you, I can take care of it on my own, I don't need your help." Kagome huffs and walks out of the training room. 

Logan stands there, then picks up his jacket. He pulls a cigar out of the pocket and lights it, taking a nice big puff, he exhales slowly. "Little Brat," He said to himself, "I think I like her." Logan said with a laugh as he walks out of the training room.

Kagome went to her room and sat on the bed, she looked at the condition of her knuckles, "Damn what's that guy made of?" She asked herself. Kagome sits back on her bed and concentrates, she begins to bring her Miko powers to the surface and it starts healing her torn up knuckles and the bruise on her face. Once she is finished her skin was perfect again, as if nothing was ever there.

Kagome decided to take a little nap before dinner, that little sparing session really wore her out. That just goes to show how out of shape she was. If Lord Sesshomaru was around he'd kill her for becoming so weak. The last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she would get back into top form and that Logan was cute.

She woke up two hours later to someone knocking on her door, she was a little disoriented at first but then she remembered where she was. Kagome told the person that was knocking to come in, it turned out to be Bobby Drake. 

"So, Professor Xavier told me to escort you down to the dining room for dinner, if that's okay."

"Sure that's okay, I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Oh, uh, Bobby, Bobby Drake."

Kagome smiled, "Well it's nice to formally meet you Bobby, I'm Kagome Stark."

"Yeah, I know who you are, you're Tony Stark's daughter. I saw the press conference. It's nice to meet you. Well, are you ready for dinner?"

At that point Kagome's stomach growled, she blushed and covered her stomach, "I guess that's a yes."

Bobby laughs and offers his hand to Kagome, she takes it and he pulls her off the bed. They make their way downstairs, Bobby introducing her to people as they make their way to the dining room and get their plates of food. When they get inside, Bobby sees the Rogue had left two seats open for him and Kagome, they go and sit down. 

More people introduce themselves to Kagome and show her their powers, then they ask her what her powers are .

"Oh, I'm telepathic, like the Professor." 

"Cool, can you freeze people like the Professor can?" Kitty asks Kagome.

"No, I just barely got my powers, so I can't even control them yet." They all nod in understanding.

The whole time Kagome is talking to the other kids and making friends, Logan is watching her, He's trying to get a look at her hands to see if she cleaned up her wounds properly. Well, that was the excuse he was giving himself.

Once dinner was over, Logan made a beeline right towards Kagome, "Hey, Kagome, how are your hands, did you clean the wounds right?" Logan asks as he grabs her hands. When he looked, he's surprised to see them healed over already with no scarring. Kagome pulls her hands out of his and puts them in her pockets.

"I'm a fast healer."

With that she blew right past him and went to her room. The next morning Kagome was up before dawn as usual and was trying to find a nice place to meditate. She goes into the kitchen where she sees some French Doors leading outside. It turned out that on the other side of those doors was a beautiful garden, not as beautiful as hers, but it was still nice. Kagome goes outside to do her meditation. 

Meanwhile Logan had gotten up at dawn, he had decided that he was going to go wake up Kagome and have her go on a run with him, if she wanted to train, she was going to train his way. Logan went to her room to wake her up, when he discovered she was already gone. He followed her scent downstairs through the kitchen and out the back door into the garden. He found her sitting in the lotus position meditating. Logan sat down in a lawn chair and watched her. She looked so cute sitting there in that position, with her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

Kagome sensed his aura the minute he walked out of the house, but chose to ignore it. After a while he started getting on her nerves with him just sitting there staring at her.

"If you're going to sit there and stare at me, you might as well join me, Logan."

That caught him off guard, he thought that he was being quiet, but apparently he wasn't quiet enough.

"Nah, Kid, finish whatever you're doing then we'll get some real exercise."

Kagome completely ignored him.

When Kagome finished with her meditation she went back in the house to get a drink of water. There she found Logan waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Are you done playin' around so we can do some real trainin'."

Kagome looks at him in disbelief, "I never said I wanted to train with you, I said I only wanted to spar with you."

"Look, Kagome, if you want to spar with me you need to get back in shape. It's obvious that you were at one point, but you've slacked off. So now you need to get back up to top form in order to fight me. If you don't, don't even bother asking me to spar because I won't spar with an out of shape prissy princess."

"I am not a princess."

"Whatever you say, Stark. So are you going to train with me or what?"

Kagome glares at him, but agrees. "When do we start?"

"Right now, we're going running."

Kagome nodded and followed Logan outside. He led her into the forest, there were several paths that led into the forest. Kagome tried to see where each path led.

"Alright these are my own personal trails, each one is a different level of difficulty. We'll start you off on the easy trail, ready go."

With that they shot off into the trees, Logan got ahead of her, while Kagome set a steady pace. Then she heard a voice cry out…

"I didn't say we were going jogging, I said we were going running, pick up the pace, Princess."

"Are you crazy, there too many obstacles in the way, I could trip over a root or something!" Kagome yelled back. 

Logan comes running back to where Kagome was, "Oh cry me a river, you ain't gonna fall this path isn't like that, so pick up the pace."

Kagome, growls at him and starts running up the forest covered hilltop, Logan smirks and takes off after her. By the time Kagome gets up the hill, she's exhausted. She couldn't believe how out of shape she really was. Logan walks by and pats her on the back, nearly knocking her over.

"That was pathetic, Bub, you really are out of shape. But I will give you this, you did better than most of the kids here."

After that they walked down the hill in silence. Once they get back to the mansion, Logan and Kagome head in different directions as they go to their rooms to shower and change.

That was basically how her weekend went, she'd get up before dawn, do her meditation to keep up her mental block, then go running with Logan. The rest of the day, Kagome spent getting to know the students and the teachers, mostly the students.

So by the time Tony showed up on Monday morning with all her stuff, plus her school records, she had decided that for sure she was going to stay. Though she had no intention of telling her Dad she was training with Logan. She knew how he was about boys, she could only imagine his reaction if he knew a very attractive man was training her.

"So you decided, Baby Girl, you want to stay here and finish out your senior year?"

"Yeah, Dad, I think it's for the best, I need to get a handle on these powers before I go crazy." Kagome explained to Tony.

"I kind of figured you'd feel that way, so I had your car shipped over here, it's outside for you. So use it when you have free time and come see me in New York."

"Yes, Daddy, I promise I'll go up there as much as I can."

Tony nearly melted, he loved when she called him Daddy, it made him think of her as a little girl, he was so wrapped around her finger.

Alright, then, I have to get going, still got a lot of work to do on Stark Tower, so I'll see you this weekend, right?"

"Yes, Dad, I'll be up there this weekend."

"I love you, Baby Girl, take care," Tony said as he hugged Kagome.

"I love you too, Dad you take care too."

And with that Tony left. 

Kagome sighed and took her things upstairs, then she went to Professor Xavier's office to ask him if she could put her car in the garage. He, of course, gave her permission. Kagome thanked him and went outside to put her car in the garage. She didn't know that Logan was in there working on his bike. Had she known she would have waited for him to leave.

As she pulled her Iron Man red Dodge Challenger into the garage, Logan looked up and started laughing.

"You've got to be joking, your old man had your car painted the same color as his suit, tell me is the interior gold?" In point of fact, it almost was, but Pepper talked Tony out of it.

"NO, it's not gold, you jerk." Kagome said as she walked back into the house, then she came back outside and smacked Logan in the back of the head and ran for it. Logan didn't do anything but chuckle, boy he loved pissing her off.


	18. Kagome's Classes and Arrows

Now that Professor Xavier had Kagome's school records, he could place her in the classes she needed to graduate. The Professor decided to put her in all college level classes, she was bright enough to handle that and they were the classes she would need to go into pre-med. When he discussed this with the other professors, they agreed with Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier called Kagome to his office to let her know what her schedule would be like.

"Alright, my dear, after a long discussion with the other professors, it has been decides that you will take our advanced classes. They are all college level courses. This should give you a head start on your studies for pre- med." Xavier tells Kagome as he hands over her class schedule, "Your first class starts at 9:00, that should give you enough time to do your meditation and train with Logan and still have time for breakfast. Once you're classes are over you will come here so you and I can begin your training."

Kagome took the schedule from Charles and thanked him. With that she left and went to call her father. She was explaining to Tony about her classes and they were all college level material.

"I'm very proud of you, Kagome, but who's going to help you with your math?"

"I guess I'll have to get a tutor."

"You know I was noticing that the school is kind of behind technology wise. I mean they're still using a chalk board."

"Yeah I noticed that too." Kagome said.

"Hmm," Tony hums to himself.

"Hmm, Hmm, what? What are you thinking Dad?" Kagome asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, hey so, I have to go, but I want to tell you again that I'm very proud of you and I'll see you soon."

With that Tony hung up, Kagome stared at her phone for a minute. 

"Okay, that was weird." She said to herself as she put the phone down and went to her bathroom to change, she grabbed her bow and headed downstairs.

She made her way outside to where she had seen some old targets at the back of the school, she decided that now that her dad knew the truth about her past and she was in a safe place, she could now practice with her Miko powers.

Logan had just gotten out of the shower. Wrapping a towel low on his hips, he walked out into his room, taking a beer out of his mini fridge. He drank the whole bottle in on go. He throws the beer bottle away in the waste basket by the window. That's when he noticed Kagome standing in front of some old targets with a big ass bow. Having spent time in Japan, Logan immediately recognises the Japanese Longbow. His curiosity piqued, he watches as Kagome draws the Longbow with practiced ease. That's when he noticed that she doesn't have an arrow knocked.

"What are you up to, Kid?" Logan asks himself as he crosses his arms of his muscular bare chest.

Meanwhile, Kagome, is sighting her target. She closed her eyes and lets her spiritual powers flow to the surface, causing her skin to glow pink. She takes a deep breath and released more of her power making her entire body glow a brighter pink. Logan looked on in fascination.

Kagome began to push her powers into her bow trying to form an arrow of pure spiritual energy. She had been able to do it once before, but it had been a complete fluke and out of desperation. She had done it in the final battle with Naraku and that arrow helped destroy him. 

Now she was trying deliberately to form these spiritual arrows and it was much harder than she thought. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, there knocked in her bow was a perfect arrow. She took aim at the target and fires. The energy arrow goes speeding through the air, it hits the target and blew it up. Kagome stood there, with her mouth hanging open, looking at the damage she had done. She started laughing and jumping up and down in excitement.

Logan smirked as he watched Kagome jump up and down in her excitement. But then he saw her falter, fall to her knees and crumple to the ground.

"Fuck!"

Logan quickly grabs a t-shirt and pulls on a pair of jeans, then he lept out the window. He ran bare foot across the field to where Kagome was lying. He quickly fell to his knees beside her and checks her pulse.

"Kid, Kid, are you alright?" Logan asks as he cradles Kagome in his arms

"Don't call me Kid, Old Man." Kagome groaned as she came to.

Logan snorted and helped Kagome stand. "What the fuck was that, Kid, what are you trying to do kill yourself?"

"No, Old Man, I was not trying to kill myself, I was trying to create a spiritual arrow. I just used up too much energy, that's all.

"Look, wouldya quit calling me Old Man?"

"Sure when you stop calling me Kid." Kagome said with a smirk as she and Logan made their way into the mansion.

"Fine, Princess." Logan said and Kagome smacked him on the shoulder. Logan laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Kagome blushed. Just as they came in the back door, Professor Xavier addressed both of them in their minds. 

*Kagome, your father has just arrived.*

Kagome squeaked and started pushing Logan away from her, Logan didn't budge, "What's wrong with you?" Logan asked.

"Logan get away from me, my dad's here. He'll freak if he sees you with your arm around me." Kagome said giving Logan one hard shove. He laughs and lets her move him.

"So I guess it's too early to tell your old man about us?"

Kagome sputtered, "What 'us' there is no 'us'! You're just my sparring partner, oh, if my dad finds out he's going to kill me and and put me in a girls school!" Kagome said in a panicked voice.

Logan started laughing, "Okay, okay, I'll stop messin' with you so you can go see Daddy, see you at dinner, Stark." Logan said as he walked off.

"NO! Stay away from me if my dad stays, I mean it Logan! I am not going to an all girls school!" All she heard was Logan laughing as he walked down the hall.

Kagome took a deep breath and headed for Xavier's office. When she got there, she noticed that all the teachers were there and Tony was in the middle of explaining what he was doing there.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I'm glad you could make it. I was just explaining to the Professor and your teachers that I'm going to upgrade the entire school with Stark Tech."

Kagome's eyes widen and then she nodded, "Oh so that's why you hung up with me so quickly."

"Yep, had to gather all the equipment and head up here."

"And as I was saying Mr. Stark, there is no way we can afford such an upgrade." Professor Xavier said to Tony.

"Pfft, oh please, Professor, you think I would charge you for doing this? Of course not! Think of it as a donation for helping my little girl, plus this will make it easier for me to keep in touch with my baby girl and help her with her math if she needs it.

Charles and the teachers looked at Kagome, she blushed at their attention, all Charles could do was smile.

"Very well, Mr. Stark, I accept your donation for our school."

"Great, the crew will start right now, JARVIS, let them know to get started. Come on Kiddo, help me get all the Stark tablets handed out."

With that Kagome followed her father out of Charles' office, "I do believe that man wouldn't have accepted no for an answer." Hank observed.

"I believe you are correct, my friend." Charles said.


	19. Equipment and Hope

Once Tony and Kagome left the Professor's office, Tony threw his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"So how was your first weekend here, any boys hitting on you?"

Kagome playfully, slapped his chest, "Of course not, Daddy, and if they were I didn't even notice. Besides, I'm not interested in any of the boys here, they're not my type."

"You know your mom said the same thing at your birthday party, what is your type?" Tony asked a little worried, as he looked around at the boys in the school.

Kagome giggled, "Don't worry about it Dad, just be happy that none of the boys are my type."

She failed to mention that there was a man in the house that was her exact type. And what she didn't know was that, that paticular man had heard her entire conversation with her father. He too wondered what her type was.

The crew had brought in several cases and had left them in the foyer for Tony. He stood next to the cases and clapped his hands getting the attention of the kids that were nearby and told them to spread the word that he was going to be handing out Stark pads. Kids from every part of the mansion started flocking to the foyer, with the help of Professor Xavier the word was spread quickly to all the students.

Between Kagome and Tony, they made quick work of handing out the Stark pads. The tablets were completely different from other tablets, they most noticeable difference was that their holographic capability and that they were connected to each classroom.

Kagome's tablet was, of course, special. It was directly connected to JARVIS and Tony, so she could have constant communication with Tony. So whenever she needed his help, he was available or JARVIS would be. JARVIS was also connected to the classrooms, but that was only temporary until the teacher learned how to use the tech.

It took two day for everything to be installed, in that time classes were cancelled and Tony spent as much time with Kagome as possible. Because of that fact she was only able to get glimpses of Logan. She couldn't help herself, she would casually look around for him and anytime she made eye contact with him, he would have a smirk on his face. Logan knew perfectly well that Kagome was looking for him, because he always had an eye on her. But he made sure to stay out of Tony's line of sight.

As soon as everything was up and running, Tony took his leave. He had a busines trip he had to take, though he didn't tell Kagome he going to Japan. Tony was very excited to go to there, he had already called Nodoka and told her he was going to Japan and if they could get together for coffee or something. She had agreed, but told him not to tell the kids. She didn't want the kids to get the wrong idea, they were just two friends having coffee, Tony agreed.

Tony was so excited at the prospect of seeing Nodoka that instead of taking the jet, he left in his Iron Man suit, it was faster than the jet. He landed at his penthouse in Tokyo, got out of his suit and went straight to bed. The next day he called Nodoka and informed her that she had arrived.

"When do you want to get together?" 

"After Souta goes to school, about 9:00."

As soon as it was 9:00, Tony was at Nodoka's door

"Well, that was fast," Nodoka said with a smile.

"I was waiting in a taxi until Souta left for school." Tony informed her.

"Nodoka covered her mouth and giggled, "Oh, Tony, were you that anxious to see me?"

Tony took her hand and kissed it, "Yes I was, shall we go?"

Nodoka grabbed her purse and they left.

They sat in a little café, tony with a big grin on his face as he gazed at the mother of his child. She hadn't changed in all these years. Her hair was a little shorter, but that was that was pretty much it. She looked exactly the same as the day she ran out of his life.

Nodoka sipped her tea and smiled at Tony, "What are you staring at, what's going through that head of yours, Tony?"

"I was just thinking that after all these years you haven't changed one bit. You're still just as beautiful as I remember.

Nodoka blushed, "Oh, Tony, of course I've changed. I've gotten older, with a few more wrinkles."

"Nope you look exactly the same." Tony said with a wide smile.

Nodoka's blush became even deeper. She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Tell me, Tony, how is Kagome doing, how does she like school?"

"Oh, things were going great, until she had a little incident."

"What happened?" Nodoka asked in a worried tone.

Tony proceeded to tell Nodoka what happened at school and the theory that he and JARVIS had come up with.

"So, you're saying that you think our little girl is a mutant?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes, but to find out for sure, we went to New York to speak to Professeor Charles Xavier. The foremost leader in mutant studies and is a mutant himself."

"And what did you find out?"

"That, yes, Kagome is a mutant, a telepath to be precise. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Oh, no, Tony, I don't have problem with that." Nodoka assured Tony by taking his hand.

"I also found out something interesting about Kagome's past, 500 years in the past."

Nodoka sighed, "she told you, did she?"

"Yes with a little coaxing from Professor Xavier."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"She told me everything, about Inuyasha, and Naraku and that she's a Miko. She also told me that you were against her going back in time, but Kagome had a duty to perform and that nothing was going to stop her."

"Yes, I wonder where she got that from? Make no mistake, Tony, Kagome does not have a hero complex. She did what she had to do, just like you."

Tony nodded his head in understanding. He went on to explain about the school and that Professor Xavier also found that she was also telekinetic. He told her that the Professor was going to be her mentor and train her himself.

Tony and Nodoka left the café and wandered the streets of Tokyo for a few hours. They decided to have lunch together, finally Tony couldn't take it anymore.

He reached across the table and took Nodoka's hand, "Nodoka, I'm sure you're aware that my business isn't the only reason that I'm in Tokyo."

"I had a feeling there was another reason."

"Do you think there is any possible way, you and I can start over?" Tony asked, hope blooming in his eyes.

"I don't know, Tony, a lot of time has passed between us and we are not the same people we used to be."

"So let's get to know each other, I'm not asking that we jump into a relationship right away, I'm asking if you'll give us the chance to to become reacquainted with each other, become friends and go from there."

Nodoka thought about it for a moment, she looked into Tony's eyes and smiled, "I think we can do that."

Tony sat back in his chair with a grin from ear to ear.


	20. Breakfast and Logan

The following morning, classes started up again and as usual Logan found Kagome meditating in the garden. He sat down once again in the lawn chair and waited. It gave him the opportunity to observe her better. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. With her long raven black hair, fully pouty lips, that beautiful figure of hers and that soft, sun kissed skin. Yes, he found her very attractive.

While he admired the Asian beauty, Kagome continued on with her meditation. She had gotten used to Logan coming out and watching her meditate, she kind of liked it. It gave her a chance to get a better look into the one they called Wolverine's aura. She could tell that he was older than he appeared definitely older than her father and the Professor. She could tell that he had a troubled past, but he was trying to make up for it. Overall he was a good man.

She also couldn't deny that he was exactly her type. He was ruggedly handsome, with an incredible body. Kind of gruff but underneath a heart of gold. Yeah Kagome was very attracted to Logan, not that she would ever pursue him. He would probably think her a silly little girl with a crush.

Once she finished with her meditation, she stood up and turned to Logan, "Ready when you are, Logan."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Oh so now that daddy's gone we can get back to work?"

"Yes, now do you want to or not? Or do I have to go find a new training partner, I think Professor Scott might be willing to help."

At the sound of Scotts's name, a wave of Jealousy washed over Logan.

"Nah, Bub, you don't need the boy scout, Professor X wanted me to train ya and that's what I'm gonna do. Let's get started."

As the sun rose, Logan and Kagome were once again running up his beginner's path and running back down. Kagome was slowly building up her stamina, and was now only running just a little ways behind Logan.

"When they reached the top of the hill for the third time, Kagome asked Logan. "When are we going to spar again?"

"When you can make it up all three trails without huffing and puffing. Now let's go, you need to get ready for class." Logan said as he patted her on the back.

Kagome and Logan went their seperate ways as they went inside the mansion, both going to shower and change. Once Kagome was ready she went downstairs for breakfast. She was going to serve herself just a bowl of cereal, when Logan came in and stopped her.

"You need more that that shit to replace the energy you just burned. Sit down, I'll make you something."

Kagome looked at Logan surprised, "You don't have to make me anything, Logan, I can cook for myself."

She went to get up when Logan turned and looked at her, "Sit, I said I'm making you somethin' and I'm gonna do it."

He went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a steak, he began frying up the steak, "How do you like your steak?"

"Well done, please."

Logan nodded and went back to cooking. He finished with the steak then scambled some eggs. Plating the food, he set the plate in from of Kagome.

"Eat." Logan ordered.

Kagome glared at Logan, but did as he said. She was surprised that the steak and eggs came out so good, she looked at Logan.

"This is really good."

"It better be, it's the only thing I can cook that isn't on a grill."

While Kagome was eating, Logan leaned against the counter drinking his coffee, watching her eat.

"So, what's your first class?" He asked.

"Ugh, math is first with Professor Summers."

Logan growled under his breath. The thought of Kagome and the boy scout in the same room together bothered the shit out of him, but Logan wasn't sure why.

Logan crossed his muscular arms over his incredible chest and scowled at the thought. Kagome quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Logan was thinking about that put him in a bad mood. She shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.

By the time she finished, it was time for her math classs. She put her plate in the dishwasher, grabbed her backpack, and was heading for class, when she stopped and looked at Logan. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?"

Kagome took a deep breath and quickly hugged Logan. She let go before he could react.

"Thanks for breakfast, Logan, it was good. I'll see you later. Kagome said as she rushed out of the kitchen.

Logan stood there for a few seconds stunned, then he shook his head, "Okay." he said as he finished his coffee.

Kagome was the first to arrive to class, she took a seat at the back of the class. Kagome took out her Stark pad and turned it on.

****Good morning Miss. Kagome.****

"Good morning, JARVIS."

****Are you ready for you math class?****

"I hope so."

****As always, I am here to help you in any way I can, of course, I will not help you cheat.****

"Right, JARVIS, I understand."

At that point the classroom started filling up with students, the last person to enter was Scott. He shut the door to begin the lesson.

"Alright class, settle down. As you all know we have a new student in the school. For those of you who haven't met her yet, let's have her come up and introduce herself."

Kagome blushed a deep red and stood up, she walked up to the front and stood next to Scott.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great." Scott whispered and gave her a smiled. Kagome smiled back, feeling less nervous.

At that precise moment, Logan was walking by the classroom and happened to glance in, he kept walking. He suddenly stopped and walked back, what he saw did not please him at all. Scott smiling at Kagome and her smiling back.

Logan glared at Scott through the window, Scott just gave him a confused look. Scott shrugged and went back to listening to Kagome.

Suddenly Logan realized something, 'Why should I care what Kagome is doing?' He shrugged and continued walking, though it still nagged at him.

Meanwhile, Kagome introduced herself to the class as Kagome Stark. She was immediately bombarded with questions, the most obvious one being if Tony Stark was her dad. After she answered a few questions, Scott got the class underway.

Kagome was surprised by Scott's teaching methods, she was able to understand everything. And with the Stark Tech it made it much easier, she actually enjoyed the class.

By the time lunch time rolled around, Kagome had to introduce herself in two other classes, her history class with Professor Grey and her Biology class with Professor Munroe. She was really sick of it because they were all questions about her dad. It was either Tony Stark this or Iron Man that. Nobody asked anything about her, except for Rogue, and Kitty.

When she walked out of Biology, she had a tremendous headache. Unfortunately she didn't have enough time to meditate to get rid of her headache so she decided to go back to her room to lie down. She was heading up the stairs just as Logan was coming down. Her heartbeat started to increase at the sight of him, of course, Logan heard her heart rate increase.

He gave her a cocky smile, "Where you going, Princess, lunch is the other way."

"Don't start with me, Logan, I have a tremendous headache, I'm going to go lie down." She half heartedly waved at him and continued up the stairs.

She went to her room, took her shoes off, closed the blinds, set her alarm on her Stark phone, and laid down on her bed. She was barely starting to relax when there was a knock at the door. Kagome cursed under her breath, got up and opened the door.

"I heard that." Logan said as he was leaning against the door frame.

Kagome blushed, then looked at him oddly, "Is there something I can do for you, Logan."

"Nah, I brought you some aspirin and an ice pack for your head, don't be late for your next class." He threw her the bottle of aspirin and the ice pack and walked off.

"Thank you, Logan." Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said with a wave then disappeared around the corner.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Okay." Then shuts her door.


	21. Kagome's Lesson

After taking the aspirin and putting the ice pack on her head, she fell asleep. When she woke up Kagome felt so much better, she look at the clock and realized she had ten more minutes left until her English Literature with Professor Xavier. So Kagome ran to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, which she quickly wolfed down. Kagome finished just in time for the bell to ring effectively ending lunch.

Kagome went back to her room, grabbed her books and walked to Professor Xavier's classroom, when she walked in the Professor gave her a smile.

"Ah, Kagome, first to class I see. Welcome to English Literature, how's your headache?"

Kagome looked at him surprised, then she reasoned that if anyone were to know of her headache it would be him.

"Much better, thank you. I didn't have time to meditate, but Logan brought me some aspirin and an ice pack."

Charles lip twitched, "That was very kind of him."

"Yeah I thought so too."

"Well, my dear, why don't you have a seat up here in the front and tell me, are you enjoying the rest of your classes? Aside from the introductions, I mean."

Kagome giggled, "Aside from that, I like them very much. I'm actually surprised that I like math, Professor Summers makes it easy to understand, even better than my dad. Sometimes my dad would make it more complicated than it was, that I would have to get JARVIS to help me in the end. How are you liking the Stark Tech?"

"I must admit that I thought all this advanced technology would be confusing and difficult to operate, but with the help of your father's AI, JARVIS, it's been quite easy and fun." Professor Xavier said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, JARVIS makes everything easy."

While they were talking the classroom began to fill. Once the bell rang, the Professor got started, not bothering to have Kagome do an introduction, which she was thankful for.

The class ended an hour later and everyone got up to leave, but Professor Xavier stopped Kagome.

"Kagome, I need you to stay, please."

"O-Okay."

"No need to worry, my dear, your next class is right here with me. We shall start on controlling your telepathy."

Kagome nodded and sat back down.

"Now, we're going to start with you blocking out every other voice you hear, except the person you want to hear, namely me. What I need you to do is to drop your shield. You will be bombarded with voices, but I want you to imagine just turning the volume down on all the other voices until you hear nothing but my voice."

Kagome nodded, she took a deep breath and dropped her shield. Just as the Professor said, she was bombarded with voices of all the students and teachers in the school. She immediately slapped her hands over her ears and started to panic.

"Kagome, stay calm, and do as I said, turn the volume down."

She took a deep breath and began to lower the imaginary volume until there was nothing.

* _Can you hear me?_ *

"Yes, Professor."

* _Don't answer me out loud, use your mind.*_

* _Sorry, Professor, I can hear you just fine.*_

_*Good, now you may not be able to keep this up for very long in the beginning, but with practice, you will improve.*_

The minute he said that, Kagome lost control and the voices came flooding back. Professor Xavier quickly erected a barrier around Kagome's mind.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Yes Professor, I'm fine, just got a little scared when the voices came back suddenly."

"That's understandable, I think we should stop for today. I do have homework for you though, try repeating what we did today, you may ask someone to help you with this exercise. We will continue to work on this until you master it, then move on to your telekinisis."

Kagome nodded, "Would it be okay if I go practice with my bow for a while first?"

"Yes of course, go ahead and relax." Charles said with a smile.

Kagome smiles, gathers her things and left. She gets to her room changes into some yoga pants and a Stark Industries t-shirt, then grabbed her bow and quiver and ran outside. She said hello to a few people as she made her way outside.

Kagome made her way around the school to where the targets were, when she saw Logan sitting under a tree with his eyes closed smoking a cigar. She slowed down so not to disturb him.

"What are you doing sneakin' around with that bow, Princess?"

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, she thought that Logan hadn't heard her coming, "Jeez, Logan, you scared me half to death! And I wasn't sneaking, I was trying not to disturb you."

"Too late for that, I heard you runnin' this way before you rounded the corner."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I picked up your scent and I could smell the oil on your bow."

Kagome smells her bow, then looks at Logan, "I haven't oiled my bow in months."

"Logan smirks and touches his nose, "I can smell the Danish Oil from here." He said without opening his eyes, "So what are you going to do, blow yourself up again?"

"No, this time I'm going to practice with real arrows, want to come watch?"

Logan took a puff from his cigar and opened his eyes, "Why not, ain't go nothing better to do." With that he stood up and walked after Kagome.

Kagome and Logan walked over to the targets, she was in a very good mood and it showed. She had a spring in her step and a big grin on her face. Part of it was due to the fact that her class with Xavier went better than she thought it would, and the other part was walking behind her. She was happy that Logan was going to watch her shoot, she wanted to show him that she wasn't some spoiled Princess and that she able to take care of herself.

Logan goes and stands underneath a tree, he takes out another cigar and lights it, "Well, are you going to shoot or what?"

Kagome sticks her tongue out at Logan then turns toward the target. All playfullness was gone, She became the warrior priestess from the Feudal Era again. Logan stood up a little straighter and observed her. Her face was stone cold and she had a piercing gaze, she took aim and loosed, she hit the bull's eye.

Logan was impressed, he was even more impressed when she shot several more in rapid succession, each arrow hitting the bull's eye. Kagome kept moving up and down the line shooting at the targets never missing until she almost ran out of arrows. She turned to Logan with hard eyes, but once she looked at him she became her cheery self again.

Logan slowly clapped his hands, "Very nice, now can you do that when it count?"

Without warning, Kagome loosed her last arrow right at Logan's head without hesitation. Logan quickly popped his claws and blocked the arrow, slicing in three pieces.

"What do you think, Logan?" Kagome asked.

Logan smirked at her, and sheathed his claws, "You're not as innocent as Daddy thinks you are, are you?"

"My dad already knows my whole story, so don't worry about it."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her and blew out a cloud of smoke, "That sounds like a story I'd like to hear."

"Maybe one day, Logan."

"Fair enough, so, Kagome, how was school?"

Kagome brightened, "It was good except having to introduce myself three times and having to answer questions about my dad."

"You like your teachers?" Logan asked as they slowly walked back toward the front of the school.

"Yeah, Professor Summers is a good math teacher, they're all good teachers" Kagome said.

Logan's eyes narrowed at the mention of Scott. Kagome didn't notice.

"And what about the Professor, how did your mentoring go?"

"It went well, I was actually able to block out the voices and only hear the Professor's voice. He told me I should practice and ask someone to help me. Hey, you want to help, Logan?"

Logan looked at her skeptically, "What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is sit there and let me filter out all the other voices until all I hear is your's." Kagome informs him.

Logan shrugs, "Yeah, sure, I can do that."

Kagome squealed and jumped into his arms giving him a fierce hug. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done she covered her mouth in emmbarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Logan."

"It's alright, Kid."

Kagome scowled at him, Logan chuckled at her reaction. Instead of going inside, Kagome takes Logan by the hand and pulls him to the garden instead.

"I'd rather try this outside, if you don't mind?"

"Nah, it's your homework, where do you want me?"

"How about we sit her on the lawn chairs, okay now all you have to do is be quiet while I filter through the noise, but think something so I can here you."

Logan nodded and pulled the lawn chair in front of Kagome's chair. Kagome sat down and closed her eyes taking a deep breath, slowly she dropped her shield. The voices came at her but not as harshly as before, it was still loud but she could handle it better this time. Slowly she started to turn down the other voices, while she searched for Logan's.

Meanwhile, Logan was watching her face, he saw a pained look come over her face. He suddenly felt this urge to protect her from whatever was causing her pain, but then her face smoothed over. So he just sat there watching her. It felt like hours had gone by to Logan, when in fact it had only been five minutes. He huffed and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

'This is boring.' Logan thought.

_*I heard that!*_ Kagome said in Logan's head, he jumped when he heard Kagome's voice.

_*I can't believe it, I did it!*_ Kagome nearly screamed in his head.

Kagome opened her eyes and with a big grin on her face she jumped out of the chair and started jumping up and down, "I did it, I did it."

She was so excited that she threw herself at Logan and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Logan, I couldn't have done it without you."

She let go of him and ran into the house to go tell Rouge and Kitty. Logan just sat there stunned, he reached up and touched his cheek where Kagome had kissed him. He sighed and got up from the chair and walked to the garage. He got on his bike, started it up and pulled out of the garage.

"Fuck." Logan said to himself, he just realized that he liked Kagome more than just a friend. With that realization, he rode off toward the sunset.


	22. Logan Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking some time for himself, Logan returns with a decision made.

Logan was gone for a month. Within that time period, Kagome continued to work on her meditation and also her training that she had started with Logan, though she missed him terribly. She was confused and hurt, Kagome didn't understand why Logan had left so abruptly. Was it because of her, was she getting on his nerves? Whatever the reason, she wanted him back.

Of course Kagome didn't sit in her room and pining away for Logan, she went to class, studied hard, continued her mentor lessons with Professor Xavier. She had already shown signifigant progress with her telepathy and telekinisis, faster than the Professor thought she would. It had to be because of her discipline as a Miko that she was able to catch on so quickly. But studying wasn't the only thing she did, Kagome went out with her friends to the movies or to the mall, or just hanging out in each others' dorm room or in the game room.

And every other weekend Happy would drive up from New York to pick her up and take her to see her father. Kagome thought it was weird that she didn't see her father every weekend, what she didn't know was that on those weekends when he wouldn't see Kagome, Tony would be in Japan visiting Nodoka.

On this particular weekend, Kagome was visiting Tony and his newly finished Stark Tower, "So, Baby Girl, what do you think?" Tony asked as he showed her around The Tower.

"The top ten floors are nothing but R & D, so your daddy has somewhere to go play."

Tony said as he playfully tweeks her nose. Kagome playfully slaps his hand away and sticks out her tongue.

"It's very nice, Daddy," Kagome said as she stared out over the New York skyline, "did you build the tower yourself?"

"Parts of it, yeah. Let me show you to your room." Tony led Kagome from the balcony further into the penthouse.

They went down the hallway that led to the bedrooms, The first down on the right was Kagome's room, he opened it and ushered her in. The room was absolutely beautiful, Tony had taken the time and energy to decorate it himself with a little help from Nodoka. It was exactly the way Kagome would have done it herself, she turned to her father and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, Daddy, it's perfect!" She said as she gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I also have a room set up for your mom and Souta, I forgot to tell you that your mother has agreed to spend the summer with us as soon as Souta is out of school. He will be getting out before you so they'll be able to attend your graduation."

Kagome's smile faltered a bit.

Tony frowned, "What's the matter Kagome, what's on your mind."

"I just remembered that I haven't told Mom that I'm a mutant, and I don't know how she's going to react."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I took care of it." Tony informed Kagome."

"You did, when?"

"Right after you started school, I talked to your mom and explained everything, she accepted it pretty easy. I guess after all the stuff you've done in the past, this didn't come as that big of a shock to her."

Kagome's beautiful smile appeared on her face again, "Thank you, Daddy, I had no idea how to tell her, does Souta know?"

"I don't know, Baby, but I'm sure she told him."

Once that was all settled, Tony took Kagome to dinner and then to a musical. After that the rest of the weekend passed by very well, with Tony and Kagome working in his garage, he was teaching her how to rebuild an engine.

Once the weekend was over, Happy drove Kagome back to school. As she said goodbye to Happy she noticed that the garage door was open, from where she stood she could see a certain someone's bike was parked inside. Logan had returned.

Logan had returned after being away for a month. When realizing how much he cared for Kagome he had to get away to sort through his feelings. He rode his bike all the way to Canada, there he set up a little camp and sat there in thought. He tried to deny his feelings for at least two weeks. When he finally gave in, Logan searched his memory, he had long since gotten his memories back, to see if he had ever felt this way about any other woman before. In his long life, he had many lovers and been in love a few times, but never had he felt this strong pull towards someone like he did for Kagome. She meant everything to him, but was that a good enough reason to pursue her? After all she was only 18 and still in high school.

'Not for long.' Logan thought.

Logan did have a lot of enemies that would love to hurt him by hurting or killing her.

"But it's obvious that she's not helpless, there's more to her than she's letting on" He said to himself.

And then of course there was Stark, was he really willing to put up with that egotistical, narcissistic asshole without killing him?

For this question, Logan paused for quite a while. "Yes, yes I am."

His decision made, Logan got back on his bike and headed back to Xavier's school.

When he got there he was dirty, he was tired and he was hungry. So the first thing he did was grab something to eat and a beer then went upstairs to shower and go to sleep. When we he woke up he went in search of Kagome.

* _She isn't here, Logan*_ Charles informed him.

Logan made his way up to Charles' office, when he got there he barged in, "Where the hell is she?"

"She's spending the weekend with her father, she should be back anytime. Are you sure about the path you want to take?"

"Yeah, I am, if Kagome accepts me I want to be with her. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Kagome is an adult and can make her own decisions, and she's is almost finished with school, so I see no problem. The biggest opposition you are going to have is from Tony Stark himself, are you prepared to deal with it?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Good."

While Logan is talking to Charles, Kagome had just gotten back. She walked into the garage and stared at his bike, her eyes narrowed. With a huff, Kagome went inside and went straight to her room. She called her dad and told him she had arrived safely, then Kagome changed into a pair of sweat pants, a sports bra, and a light jacket, she went outside to the trails.

Kagome was so mad that she didn't even bother to meditate. She stretched and took off up the hill. Kagome made it up the hill without breaking a sweat. She moved on to the next one and finally the most difficult one, the one that Logan used. She looked at the daunting hill and all it's obstacles with a determined look. Kagome took a deep breath and started running. She avoided roots and rocks, leaping over fallen trees and avoiding traps. When she made it to the top she was a little bit winded. Kagome gave herself time to recover then ran back down.

Logan was waiting for her down at the bottom, he smirked at her when he saw her come down the hill, "I see you finally made it to the top, Princess."

Kagome scowled at him and walked away. He pushed off the tree he was leaning against and followed her. "Since you finally did it, you're ready to start sparring now. So come on, Princess, let's go."

Kagome stopped so abruptly that Logan almost crashed into her. She turned around and looked up at him. "What makes you think I want to spar with you now or ever for that matter?"

Logan, smirked, "Because you've been dying to spar with me again ever since we came to a draw the first time." He said as he walked past her, "So come on."

Kagome gritted her teeth, she hated the fact that he was right. Kagome had to jog to catch up to him. They made their way into the school down into the lower levels where the training room were. Logan opened a door to one of the rooms and let Kagome in, she blew right past him not even looking at him. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent, Logan had to repress a sigh.

Logan walked into the room and shut the door, once he turned around, Kagome kicked him in the face, knocking him to the floor. He got up and smiled at her as his busted lip healed, this just infuriated Kagome more. She attacked him again, punching him in the stomach. Only this time she channeled her Miko powers into her hands to protect them and to add force behind the blow. The punch doubled Logan over, he looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you do that?!"

Kagome only smirked at him, then he noticed her hands were glowing pink. She went at him again, though this time he started blocking her blows, finally Kagome swept his feet out from under him making him fall hard on the mats.

She staddled him, "Do you give up?"

"Never, Princess."

With that he grabbed her with his legs and reversed the pin. Logan pinned her arms down, but she continued to struggle. He stared at her for a moment, then slowly, as not to frighten her, he lean in. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. Logan kept leaning closer and closer until finally their lips met.

Kagome's eyes were still wide, until she started kissing him back, her eyes slowly slid close. Logan pulled back and stared at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, he returned the smile.

"Wow, you know that was my first kiss and it was amazing." Kagome said with a blushed.

"You're right it was amazing, for your first kiss. I can't wait for the second." Logan said with a smirk.

"So what does this mean, Logan?" Kagome questioned.

"It means your mine now, that is if you want to be."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, "I would love to be your girlfriend." Then kissed him again.

When they pulled apart, Kagome had this worried look on her face, "What about my dad?"

"What about him?"

"He's going to freak when he finds out, he may even send me back to Japan."

Logan pecked her on the lips, "First, you're 18, you can date whoever you want," He pecked on the lips her again, "second, if he sends you back, I'll just follow, " He pecks her on the lips a third time, "and third, your old man doesn't have to know."

"You mean hide our relationship from him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I can do that."

Logan laughs, helps her up and hugs her to him.

"Does that mean you'll stop calling me Princess?"

"Nope, because your my Princess."


	23. Kagome Opens Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome tells Logan everything about her past.

Logan sat on the floor of the training room, with his back against the wall, with Kagome sitting between his legs. They were holding hands and comparing hand sizes.

"You have huge hands, Logan." Kagome said as she traced his fingers.

"Nah, you're just incredibly small." He said with a laugh.

Kagome slapped him playfully, "I am not!"

"Yeah ya are, you're a tiny woman."

"Yes, but I'm your tiny woman," Kagome said with a blush.

Logan chuckled and hugged her to him. "That's right you're mine." Then kissed her cheek.

They sat in silence for a while until Logan finally broach a subject he had been curious about.

"Now, I know you're a Miko, but you're a pretty powerful one. What's the story behind that?"

Kagome sighed and began to tell Logan about her adventures in the Feudal Era. She told him in greater detail what happened than she had ever told her mother or her father, feeling that he could handle the truth. Kagome told Logan of all the times she nearly died, when she was kidnapped by Kouga, how he wanted to eat her first, then after she helped him defeat his enemies he claimed her as his woman. Hearing that, Logan growled possessively, his arms tightening around her, making her giggle.

She told him how she met each of the demons that she knew, that Lord Sesshomaru tried to kill her the first time they met and that it took a while for him to tolerate her. That eventually he found her helplessness annoying and decided to train her himself. Kagome went on to explain that Sesshomaru was a hard task master and expected perfection out of her.

Kagome explained about her bond with Shippou and that she had adopted the little Kitsune as her son, and that she missed him terribly. She explained to him that she had pictures of all her friends in a photo album in her room and that she would show him when they went back up.

They sat there on the training room floor for a while more hugging, kissing and talking, Logan told Kagome about his life and he asked her what she wanted to do after high school. She had told him she was going to go into Pre-Med if possible at NYU, so she could be closer to her father and now to him.

"Kagome, you go where you want to, I'll just follow ya."

"Aww that's so sweet Logan, but I still want to be close to my dad. We still have a lot of time to make up for."

Logan nodded. He accepted the fact that Kagome wanted to be close to her father, Kagome had told him the entire story about how her parents met and what went wrong, and why she was sent to live with Tony."

"Well, I have to tell ya, I'm glad the well closed. Otherwise I never would have met ya." Logan said as he kissed her again.

When they parted Kagome had a questioning look on her face, "Logan are we going to hide this from everyone?"

"He sighed and nodded. "For now yes, you're still in school and it may cause an uproar with the faculty, epecially One Eye and Jean, but the Professor knows.

"He does, and he's not upset?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, Charles is being supportive and he seems to be happy for us. He did ask me if I was sure I wanted to do this with you, I told him yes, if you would have me."

Kagome just nodded, she understood that the less people who knew the less likely it was for Tony to find out. Briefly she wondered what her mother would think. Kagome smiled at the thought.

"What are you smilin' at?" Logan asked.

"I was just wondering how my mother would react to us being together.

"And?"

"Oh, she would love you, she would ask when we're getting married and giving her grandchildren." Kagome said with a laugh.

Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well that's something that's a long way off." Kagome blushed.

Logan nudged Kagome forward, "Come on, it's almost dinner time, we still need to shower and change." Kagome nodded and stood up.

She walked ahead of him towards the door, Kagome tried to contain her happiness, she turned around and Logan had the same scowl he alway had.

'Wow, he hides it well.'

Logan looked at her and guess what she was thinking, "Years of practice, Princess." He said with a cocky smirk.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the training room. A smile crepted over his face and disappeared as he walked out after her.


	24. Their First Date, Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Kagome go out with the Rogue and the gang.

They held hands for a bit down in the bowels of mansion where no one was around and got into the elevator. Logan gave Kagome one last kiss right before the doors opened on the main floor. They walked upstairs together then went their seperate ways. Kagome got to her room went inside and shut the door, she leaned against the door almost giddy at the fact that Wolverine was now her boyfriend. She finally couldn't take it anymore Kagome started giggling and jumping up and down. Once she got control of herself she got her stuff and headed for the shower.

Logan, when he got to his room, went straight to his fridge and took out a beer, popping the top off he drank the whole bottle in one go. Throwing the bottle away he thought about how Kagome was now his and that no one, not even Stark, was going to take her away from him. He smirked at the thought of having to hide their relationship, this was going to be incredibly frustrating and fun at the same time. He briefly wondered what daddy would think when he finds out that Logan was with his little girl, because eventually Tony was going to find out.

Logan laughed as he stripped and walked to the bathroom, "Oh that's gonna be interesting."

Once Logan showered and changed he walked to Kagome's room and knocked on her door. She was still brushing her hair when she opened the door for him, she smiled and pulled him into her room.

"I want to show you my photo album before we go to dinner." She said as she finished brushing her hair and then pulled it into a pony tail.

Logan sat down on her bed getting comfortable. "Okay let's see it."

Kagome goes to her night stand and pulls out her photo album. The first few pages were normal, she pointed out pictures of her mom, Souta and her grandpa. She also had new pictures of her with Tony, Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey. She finally got to the Feudal Era photos.

"See this is Sango, the Demon Slayer, she also taught me how to fight and gave a demon slayer outfit as well. And this is Miroku the monk, and then this is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she continued to show Logan photos. "And this is Lady Kaede, she taught me about medicinal herbs and how to use my Miko powers, well her and Miroku.

She flipped to the next page and Kagome got all choked up, "This little guy is Shippou, my son." Kagome said with tears filling her eyes. Logan looked up at her and took her in his arms, she clung to Logan and began to cry."

"Shh, My Princess, don't cry, it's okay." Logan whispered as he rocked her back and forth. Slowly, Kagome got control of herself. She leaned up and kissed Logan on the lips, Kagome cleared her throat and continued.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, he was Lord of the Western Lands."

Logan took the book to get a better look, "Looks like a pansy to me."

"Kagome gasped, "Noo, Logan, Sesshomaru was very deadly even his name means Destruction of Life. This demon had poison claws and could turn it into a poison whip, he was also incredible with a sword, or any weapon for that matter. He was definitely no pansy, his true form was a giant dog!" She said as she showed him the picture.

Logan was totally unimpressed, He turned the page and his eyes narrowed, "This is him isn't it, the fucker that claimed you as his woman."

Kagome looked, it was a picture of Kouga holding Kagome in his arms as Kagome struggled to get down, with Inuyasha complaining in the background. She giggled nervously and nodded.

"If I ever meet the bastard, I'll make sure he knows who the Alpha is and who you belong to." Logan said in a deadly voice as his claws slowly slid out.

"Do you think they're still around?" Kagome asked.

"I don't see why not, you said they were hard to kill. I'm hard to kill and I'm still around."

Kagome put her album away and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck, "And I'm glad you are." She said right before she kissed him.

Logan smiled down at her, "Alright, Bub, let's go to dinner." They walked out of her room hand in hand then let go the further they went down the hall.

They got to the dining hall and Kagome went to go sit with her friends while Logan went to go sit with the Professor and the other teachers, Charles gave Logan a smile. Logan watched as Kagome talked and laughed with the other students, making him feel good. Logan was listening in on their conversation as he ate. He stiffened a bit when one of the boys came up to Kagome and asked her if she wanted to go out with him. Kagome smiled at the boy and politely declined saying that she wasn't interested. Logan had his head down when a smirk came over his face. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up to see that it was Rogue.

"What's up, Kid?"

"Logan some of us were going to the movies tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Rogue had this habbit of always asking Logan if he wanted to go, she didn't like him spending time alone, but he always declined.

"Who's all goin'?"

"Oh, Bobby, Kitty, Peter, me and I'm going to ask Kagome here in a minute."

"Yeah sure, Kid, why not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if it's too noisy I'm leavin'."

"Okay, that sounds fair."

So Rogue went and sat down with the others and informed them that Logan was going to go with them, they were all surprised that he said yes. Rogue went and asked Kagome if she wanted to go with them and Kagome agreed.

As soon as dinner was over Kagome went up to her room and grabbed a jacket, it being April the nights were still cold. She went into the garage and was surprised to see Logan leaning against an SUV with his leather jacket on.

"Are you going with us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you think I would miss the opportunity to spend time with you, even if it is with a bunch of other brats."

Kagome was about to answer him when everyone else came out of the house. They all piled into the SUV with Logan driving and Kagome sitting next to him, she was dying to reach out and hold his hand but Kagome controlled herself. Logan pulled out of the garage and drove them to the theatre.

The kids in the back were talking and laughing so loud that Logan would flinch, Kagome noticed and at a stop light she pulled a little box out of her pocket, "I thought this might happen, I brought you some ear plugs to muffle the sound a bit." Kagome said as she handed them to Logan.

He smiled at her and put them in, "Thanks, Babe." he said loud enough for only her to hear, but Rogue was bending over to grab her purse, she looked up surprised when she thought she heard Logan say that to Kagome. A small smile crept across her face.

They get to the theatre and go inside. Logan goes up to the concession stand to buy some popcorn and drinks for him and Kagome but ended up paying for everyone so it didn't look suspicious.

They went into the the theatre and since it was stadium seating they sat at the very top, where it just happened to be even darker. They sat down with Kagome sitting next to Logan and waited for the movies to start. After hearing what she heard, Rogue decided to observe Logan and Kagome a little bit more. While the kids were talking amongst themselves, she noticed that Kagome and Logan were talking, about what she couldn't tell. When the movies started all the couples were holding hands, Logan and Kagome were no exception, It was too dark where they were sitting for anyone to notice and the others were to engrossed in the movie to notice anyway, except for Rogue, she saw out of the corner of her eye when Logan took Kagome's hand in his.

It was late by the time the movie was over and the drive home was so long that Kagome fell asleep, when they got to the mansion, Rogue and Kitty offered to take Kagome to her room, Logan snorted.

"You two wouldn't make it five steps without droppin' her, I'll take her."

Logan opened the passenger side door unclipped Kagome's seat belt and took her in his arms. He then went upstairs to lay her down in her room, though he would have preferred to take her to his room instead. Logan got to Kagome's room, opened the door and layed her down on her bed. He was tempted to change her, but they had yet to talk about what kind of sex life they were going to have so he restrained himself. At the very most he took off her jacket and shoes and put her under the covers fully dressed.

Once she was settled, Logan leaned over and gently kissed her lips, "Good night Princess." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Logan." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, then sighed.

Logan grinned then left the room.


	25. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets run in the family

Kagome and Logan continued on with their routine of Meditating, training and then sparring. He never once took it easy on her, even though she was his girlfriend. After their sparring lessons they would hang out a little while longer so they could talk. Logan would ask Kagome how school was going, and Kagome would ask him how his missions went. Logan would tell her everything, he held nothing back. So far no one had any suspicions about them being together, except for Rogue.

While Kagome is sneaking around with Logan, Tony was doing his own sneaking. He still went every other weekend to Japan and every now and then would extend his trip for a week. Nodoka and him were growing closer than ever, they would talk about everything, He would tell her how Kagome was doing and she would telling of her so called boring life in Tokyo. But Tony found it fascinating, everything she said and did, he found fascinating. 

While Souta was at school or out with his friends Tony and Nodoka would spend time together, going out to lunch, having tea, dinner. Tony hired a maid to do all of Nodoka's housework so it looked like she was home. Nodoka's father - in - law knew that she was seeing Tony, but he didn't mind. It was time for Nodoka to begin a new life, and there was no one better than her first love, he even told her.

"Daughter, you deserve to be happy and if your relationship with Tony Stark makes you happy you should pursue it."

"Oh, Father, there is no relationship between Tony and I, we are only friends getting to know each other again. Maybe one day something will happen between us, but not now."

"I think you're wrong, I believe it has, but neither of you will admit it. Though who am I to comment on matters of the heart." With that he left and went back to sweeping the shrine.

On Tony's end no one knew of his weekend trips to Tokyo, until one day Pepper figured it out.

"You know, Tony, you're gone an awful lot these days, every other weekend that Kagome isn't here it seems. And you're not using the jet, always your Iron Man suit. You never tell me where you're going, should I be alarmed?"

Tony gave Pepper an innocent look, "No, Pep, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just spending a little me time, you know helping out where I can, consulting for SHIELD."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at Tony, "Why don't I believe you? Usually your 'me time' involves parties, alcohol, women, and me doing damage control. There hasn't been anything on the news about Iron Man being spotted doing anything, and you hate SHIELD. What are you hiding, Tony, where are you sneaking off to?"

Tony acted offended, "I'm not sneaking off, besides why do you want to know?"

"I NEED to know in case of an emergency with Kagome or the company and I need to get a hold of you." Pepper argued.

"JARVIS can get a hold of me, if there's an emergency."

Pepper stares at Tony, looking at him straight in the eyes, she puts her hand on her chin.

"You're seeing someone secretly."

Tony's eyes widen, then he plasters on his poker face. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"You've changed, you're happier. I mean you've been happy since Kagome entered your life, but now you're the happiest I've ever seen you. You stopped drinking, you're not as sarcastic as you used to be or that big of an ass. Something's happened and the only conclusion I can think of is that you're seeing someone and she means a great deal to you. And the only person that has ever meant that much to you was…"

Pepper's eyes widen and she covers her mouth, "Oh my god, you're seeing Nodoka again!" Pepper practically yells.

"Shh! I'm not seeing her, well I am, but not like that. We're just friends right now. We're trying to see if we can get beyond friendship and move on to something more serious, but we don't want the kids to know. We don't want to get their hopes up."

Pepper squealed in excitement, she jumps into Tony's arms and hugs him fiercely, "I'm so happy for you, Tony, you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Pepper, I appreciate that, you have to swear not to tell anyone especially, Kagome."

"You have my word."

 

It had been two months since Logan and Kagome started dating and so far so good. Kagome went back to going every weekend to see her father, but in reality on the weekends that Tony wasn't there, she would meet Logan either in New York City or in a few towns over and they would spend the weekend together. The first time they did this it was a little awkward, because Logan had rented a hotel room with only one bed. When they got to the room and Kagome noticed, she blushed. She was going to say something to Logan, but at that moment he had her against the wall and they started making out.

Logan lifted Kagome and she automatically wrapped her legs around his his waist. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down with him lying next to her. Logan took off his shirt, then kissed her fiercely, as he kissed her, he ran his hand up and down her clothed body, enjoying the feel of her full breasts through her blouse. Logan would give her mind drugging kisses, nibbling along her jaw and neck while he unbuttoned her blouse leaving her in her bra.

As he kissed and nibbled his way up to her ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "I want you."

Kagome's only response was to blush. She suddenly came to her senses when she felt Logan grind his manhood into her thigh

"Wait, wait," Kagome said through gasping breaths.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks, panting in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I can't, I can't have sex with you."

Logan sighs and rolls onto his back. He takes a deep breath and rubs his face. "That's alright, Kagome."

Kagome felt so bad for leading him on. "It's just that I promised myself that I would wait until marriage to give myself to my husband. Are you mad at me?"

Logan looked at her, "No, I understand, this is something precious to ya, I won't pressure ya. I guess I'll just have to wait then," Logan says with a smirk.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?"

"That's right, you're mine and I ain't letting you go. Unless you tell me to leave."

"Well, aren't we possessive." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Damn right I am."

"I don't think I could ever send you away, Logan"

"Thanks, Princess, maybe we should get ready for bed."

Kagome nodded and changed into her pajamas while Logan put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The both got into bed, Kagome with her back to Logan and Logan with his arm wrapped around her waist. Logan didn't have any nightmares, he hadn't slept that well in a very long time.

So that's how it went, Kagome got used to driving to New York so that Happy didn't have to pick her up. Then she would spend every other weekend with Logan. They still shared a bed at the hotels though nothing ever happened. It was very frustrating for Logan, but it was worth it if he could be close to Kagome.

Eventually, Logan started getting bold enough that he would sleep in Kagome's room back at the mansion, but he would go back to his room in the middle of the night. This went on for a while until one night as he was leaving Kagome's room, Rogue came around the corner and caught him shutting Kagome's door.

"I knew it!" she whisper yelled.

Logan turned to face Rogue and scowled at her, she wasn't impressed, "What are you doing up, Marie?"

"I went down to the kitchen for a glass of milk. So you and Kagome are together, huh,"

"Logan frowned and walked right passed her, "I don't know what you're talking about, get to bed." And with that Logan left.

Rogue smiled and went into her room.

The next morning at breakfast Rogue waited outside Kagome's room so she could talk with her. When Kagome came out, Rogue pounced.

"Morning, Kagome, did you sleep well?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"Morning, Rogue, yes I did thank you, did you?"

"Oh yeah I slept just fine once I got up to drink some warm milk. Guess what I saw last night on my way back to my room?"

"What did you see?" Kagome asked absentmindedly.

"Nothing much, just Logan sneaking out of your room." Rogue said as she kept walking.

Kagome's eyes widen and she stopped in her tracks. Once she recovered she ran after Rogue. Kagome grabbed, Rogue's arm to stop her. Rogue turned to look at Kagome.

"So what's going on with you and Logan?" Rogue asked all excited.

Kagome sighed, "Okay I'm going to tell you, but you have to promis you can't tell a soul. If my dad finds out he'll pull me out of school and send me back to Japan."

Rogue's eyes widen, "No, you have my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Logan and I are dating, we have been for two months." Kagome whispered

"NO WAY!" Rogue yelled

"Shut Up!"

"Oh, sorry. That's so great, are you guys…"

Kagome looked confused for a minute then realized what Rogue meant, "Oh no, we just sleep together, Logan respects my wish to remain a virgin until marriage."

"This is so great, you guys are perfect for each other, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

Just then her Stark Phone rings, she looks at the caller ID and sees its her mom. She surprised her mom is calling her now, it's late in Japan.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, dear?" Nodoka asks in a sad voice.

"Yeah, Mom what's wrong?"

"Something's terrible has happened."


	26. Death Of a Family Member.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Terrible tragedy befalls the Higurashi family

"Mom what happened, are you alright, is it Souta?"

"We're alright, it's your grandpa, Kagome"

"What happened to Grandpa?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Sweetheart, but your grandpa passed away last night."

Kagome grabbed Rogue's arm as her eyes began to fill with tears, "How did it happen?"

"It was very peaceful, Dear, he passed away in his sleep."

By this time the tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks, Rogue just looked at her confused.

"My grandpa passed away." Kagome whispered to Rogue.

Rogue wanted to hug Kagome but she was still on the phone with her mother.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to make all the funeral arraignments, you need to ask if you can get time out to come for the funeral and tell your father so you two can fly out."

"Okay Mom, I'm going to go talk to the Professor right now. I'll talk to you later."

The minute Kagome hung up Rogue pulled her into a hug, "Oh, Kagome I'm so sorry about your, grandpa. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kagome gave her a sad smile as tears continued to fall. "Thanks for offering, but I need to go see the Professor to go get permission to miss classes."

Kagome lets go of Rogue and walks towards the Professor's office. Rogue stands there for a minute feeling terrible for Kagome also feeling useless, until it occurred to her that she could go tell Logan, she'll need him right now.

Kagome knocked on the Professor's door, he told her to come in, "I'm sorry for your loss, Kagome, of course it's alright that you miss classes." The Professor informs her.

Kagome was glad that the professor already knew why she was there so she didn't have to explain.

"Do you think the Professors with give me my assignments so I don't get behind?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure they will, but are you sure you want to do them while you're in Japan, the assignments can always wait."

"Yes, I'll need something to take my mind off of things every now and then."

"Alright I'll speak to your professors."

"Thank you, Professor Xavier."

As Kagome is talking to the Professor, Rogue finds Logan in the Danger Room running through a simulation, he was almost finished with it. Once he was finished Rogue burst through the door.

"Logan it's Kagome!"

"What about Kagome?!" Logan asked completely alarmed.

"She got a call from her mom a little while ago, she just found her grandpa died." Rogue informs him.

"Where is she now?"

"She's with the Professor, asking for permission to go to Japan."

"I'll wait for her in her room, thanks, Marie, and remember not a word to anyone where I am."

Logan goes to Kagome's room, he goes and sits on the bed to wait for her. He didn't wait long, Kagome comes rushing into the room. Closing the door, she notices Logan sitting on her bed. Logan opens his arms and she rushes into them, she starts crying again. He just held her and rocked her back and forth, kissing her head and whispering that everything would be alright. Once she got control of herself she looked up at him.

"I have to call my dad."

"Do you want me to leave?" Logan asked.

"No, I want you to hold me."

Logan opens his legs as Kagome scoots in between them, then Logan wrapped his arms around her. She takes out her Stark Phone and dials her dad.

Tony was, of course, in the middle of building yet another Iron Man suit when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID and seeing that it's Kagome, he's automatically worried because she should be in class right now.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?"

Kagome paused, she snuggles more into Logan then answered Tony. "Daddy, grandpa passed away last night." She said as she shed more tears.

Tony's heart broke listening to his daughter cry. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I'll call to get the jet ready, Happy will be up in an hour to get you. Don't worry I'll take care of everything, you get packed. I'll see you soon."

With that Tony hung up, he got his brief case with his Iron Man suit in it and put it on. "JARVIS have the jet ready in three hours and get Nodoka on the phone for me."

**Yes, Sir.**

Tony blasted out of the penthouse, while he was talking to Nodoka, he told her that he would handle everything. Tony had one of his executives take over the funeral arrangement and also the expenses. As he flew to the school, he told Nodoka that he and Kagome would be there as soon as possible, that he was on his way to go get her right now.

When Tony got to the school, Rogue was outside and saw him coming in for a landing, she quickly ran inside, up the stairs to Kagome's room, she knocked on the door.

"Kagome it's me, can I come in?" Rogue asked

"Yeah."

"Your dad just got here in his Iron Man suit."

Logan and Kagome look at each other, Logan lets go of Kagome and Kagome moves. "I better get going, stay here if you want, Logan."

"Nah, I'm sure your old man is going to come up here with ya to help you pack. If I can I'll see you before you leave."

Logan tells her as she gets off the bed and heads for the door, she comes back to the bed and pecks him on the lips, "See you later, before I leave."

Kagome races downstairs just when Tony stepped into the foyer. He sees her coming and opens his arms, Kagome throws herself in his arms and starts crying again.

Tony hugged her tight, "I'm sorry, Baby girl, how you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Daddy, I just can't believe he's gone.

"I know, Baby Girl, come on let's get your things packed at least for a week."

"Then I have to pick up my assignments for the week so I don't fall behind."

Tony and Kagome went upstairs to pack, Logan had long since left Kagome's room and had gone back to his, He was lying down on his bed wishing there was something more he could do for Kagome, when an idea occurred to him. He grabbed his phone, called the airline and booked a flight to Tokyo. Logan was going to be there to support his girlfriend, even if he couldn't actually be with her.

 


	27. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks fly back to Japan

Tony and Kagome packed her things, by the time they were finished Charles called them into his office. He gave Kagome her assignments for the week. Kagome excused herself saying that it was between classes and she wanted to catch her friends to say goodbye to them. Kagome took off down the hall and caught Rogue, Kitty Bobby and Peter, before they went to their next class. Rogue had already informed them what had happened so they were all very sympathetic.

"I'll see you guys in a week."

"Take care Kagome, and send our sympathy to the rest of your family for us." Kitty said.

"Thanks you guys."

They all walked off, but before Rogue left she whispered to Kagome that Logan was in his room.

Kagome went into Logan's room and found him sitting in his arm chair staring out the window.

"I'm leaving now, Logan."

Logan's heart hurt when she said that, though he knew he would see her soon it still hurt. He got up from his arm chair, turning to face her, Logan walked up to Kagome who had tears rolling down her face again.

Logan wiped the tears away with his thumb, "Don't cry, Princess, he's in a better place."

"I know he is, but that's not why I'm crying, I'm going to miss you so much, Logan." Kagome said as she hugged Logan.

He tilted her head up, kissing her lightly on the lips, "I'm going to miss you too, but it's only for a week. You better get goin' before your old man get suspicious."

She hugged him around his middle then went to his closet and took one of his t-shirts. Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Just so I can smell you."

Logan chuckled, "Okay."

Kagome kissed him one last time, then left. She rushed downstairs, puts Logan's shirt in her suitcase then goes back upstairs to Xavier's office where Charles had just finished stalling Tony by giving him an update on how Kagome was doing and how the tech was working out.

"I see your driver has arrived." Charles informs them.

"Okay, then I guess that's our cue to get going, come on, sweetheart."

Tony led Kagome downstairs, he grabbed her suitcase, walked outside with his arm around Kagome. Happy gave Kagome a hug and his condolences, then took her suitcase. With that they were off.

About an hour later, Logan was packed. He went to inform Charles what he was doing then left on his bike. By the time Logan got to the airport Tony and Kagome had long since left. Logan makes his way into the airport, he sighs, it was going to a long 14 hour flight especially since he hated flying, but he was going to endure. Logan took the pat down instead of going through the metal detectors then boarded his flight, he hoped that maybe he could sleep the whole flight. Right before he fell asleep he caught a weird scent of fox in the air, Logan looked around shrugged then went to sleep.

Tony and Kagome got to the shrine, Kagome jumped out of the car. She rushed up the shrine steps yelling for her mom and Souta the whole time.

"Mom, Souta, I'm here!"

Souta came running out of the house, "Sis, you made it!" Souta said as he hugged his sister.

"Of course I made it, do you think I would miss grandpa's funeral?"

At that point Nodoka came running out of the house and enveloped Kagome and Souta in a hug. By that time Tony has made it up the steps and is watching the scene, he sees them all crying, walks over and gets in on the group hug as well. They break apart and Nodoka invited them into the house for some tea.

Tony carries Kagome's suitcase inside as she had informed him that she would be staying with her mother and brother while there, which was pretty much what he figured. Kagome takes her suitcase upstairs to her room, she unpacks her clothes, she takes out Logan's t-shirt and sniffs it. Kagome hugs it to her then puts it under her pillow. Afterwards she went to take a shower then headed downstairs to have tea with her family.

When she got downstairs Nodoka was talking to Tony, "Thank you, Tony, for having one of your executives handle all the arrangements, I wasn't able to handle it after all. Though you didn't have to pay for everything."

Tony took Nodoka's hand which Kagome found odd, "It's the least I could do, for Kagome's grandfather."

"Well, the funeral will be held the day after tomorrow, so you and Kagome can get some rest. You're welcome to stay here, Tony."

"Thank you for the offer but I think that you three should spend time together." Nodoka nodded but offered for Tony to stay for dinner, Tony accepted.

While Nodoka made dinner, Souta asked Kagome all sorts of questions about her school, what her friends and teachers were like, and whether or not she liked it there.

"Oh yeah it's great I made lots of friends but my closest friend are four people named Kitty, Bobby, Peter and Marie, but she prefers to be called Rogue. Rogue is my best friend."

"They're mutants too, right?" Souta asked.

"Yes, Bobby can turn into ice and Peter can turn into metal. Kitty can walk through solid object while Rogue if she touches another mutant, she can take their powers for a while and also their memories."

"What about your teachers?"

"My math teacher Scott Summers can shoot like laser beams out of his eyes. Jean Grey my history teacher, is telekinetic and has a little telepathy."

"Kind of like you?"

"Sort of, but my is the reverse, my telepathy is stronger than my telekinisis. Then there's Ororo Munroe my Biology teacher, she controls the weather. And then there's Hank McCoy he's the resident doctor and scientist. And of course there's Professor Charles Xavier, he's my mentor and is the world strongest telepath."

Souta sat there wide eyed, "Wow."

Kagome of deliberately left out Logan as to not raise suspicions, but Nodoka could tell that her daughter was holding something back, what could it be? Nodoka announced dinner was ready, they all went into the dining room to eat. After dinner Kagome demonstrated her telekinisis, which was something Tony had not seen before either, but she wouldn't show them her telepathy. She felt it was an invasion of privacy, the only people she used it on was the Professor and Logan.

It had gotten late when Tony called it a night. He was exhausted and it was still a long way to his pent house. Tony said his goodbyes and said he would be by the next day. Once Tony left Kagome went to her room and got ready for bed. Nodoka came in a few minutes later to check on Kagome.

"Kagome dear, how are you really doing at school?"

"Great, Mom, I couldn't be happier." Kagome said with a bright smile.

Nodoka studied her daughter's face for a minute, "This happiness wouldn't have anything to do with a boy would it?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "What makes you think that?"

"Because, my daughter, you have the same look on your face I did when I first started dating your father. Who is he, what's his name?"

Kagome sighed, "Okay, Mom, but you can never tell Daddy, he'll send me back her faster than anything if he finds out."

Nodoka giggled, Tony probably would. "You have my word," Nodoka sat on the bed next to Kagome, "now who is he?"

"Okay, his name is Logan, he's my sparring partner, oh and don't tell Dad about that either, he'll freak. Anyway I met him my first day of school there, Professor Xavier assigned him to be my trainer so I could get back into shape."

"So he's a teacher there?"

"Not exactly, Logan helps run the kids through programs in the Danger Room so one day, if they choose, they can become X-Men."

"Have you ever gone in this 'Danger Room'?" Nodoka asked a little worried.

"No, you have to train for a while for that and honestly, I'm not interested in becoming an X-Man, I want to be a doctor." Kagome answered.

"So when did you start dating?"

"Two months after I got to school."

Nodoka paused and looked seriously at her daughter, "Are you using protection?"

"Oh Mom, it's not like that at all, Logan understands that I want to wait until I get married, he's never pressured me into having sex." Kagome explained with a blush.

Nodoka sighed in relief. "I'm assuming he's a mutant too?"

Kagome sighed at the thought of Logan, "Yes he is, he's what is called a Feral Mutant." Then she went on to explain what that was.

"Do you love him, Kagome Dear?"

Kagome blushed a deep red at her mother's question. "I don't know, Mom, I think so, but it's took early to know for sure. I do care for him deeply and I don't like being away from him and I know I would do anything to make him happy."

"It sounds like love to me." Nodoka said with a giggle. Kagome got even redder at her mother's teasing.

"Well Kagome, it's time for bed, if I know your father he should be here bright and early, Goodnight, Dear."

"Goodnight Mom, see you in the morning." Kagome said as she climbed into bed and pulled out Logan's t-shirt. She snuggled up to it and tried to go to sleep.

Little did she know that outside, Logan had arrived some time ago and had heard her entire conversation with her mother. He smirked at the fact that Kagome had deeper feeling for him than she let on, so did he.

Kagome couldn't sleep, she got up, opened her window and stared out at the stars, they weren't as clear as they were at the school and not nearly as clear as in the Feudal Era, but they would have to do. She sighed, missing Logan, Kagome wondered how she was ever going to sleep without him. But she had to try. She closed her window and laid back down closing he eyes and slowly starting to relax.

That was all the opportunity that Logan needed. He climbed on top of the house and made his way to Kagome's window. He unsheathed one claw in order to break the lock on the window but found that she had left the window unlocked. Logan shook his head, he'd have to talk to her about that. He carefully and quietly snuck into her bedroom.

Kagome was only half asleep so when she felt a familar presence touch her mind she was instantly awake, she flipped on her light and was stunned to see Logan standing in her room.

"Logan!" Kagome whisper yelled. Logan smirked at her as she jumped out of bed and leaped into his arms.

She gave him a kiss that he slowly deepened. Logan started walking towards the bed with Kagome in his arms when he suddenly put her down, pushing her behind him. He unsheathed his claws as her bedroom door opened.

"Oh, my, he is protective of you isn't he, Kagome?" Nodoka said.

Hello you must be Logan, I'm Nodoka, Kagome's mother and I'm assuming your my future son-in-law." She said with a giggle.

Logan sheathed his claws, then scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm Logan, sorry if I frightened you with my, uh claws."

"That's alright, Logan, they're very impressive," she then turns to Kagome, "remember Kagome you're father will get here early. Goodnight you two."

Logan and Kagome stared at each other, "Well that was weird, I guess she doesn't mind that you're here."

"I guess not, let's get some sleep." Logan stripped down to his boxers, though Kagome was used to him doing that, she always blushed.

Logan took his position on the edge of the bed closer to the window so he could protect her just in case, they spooned and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her mom cracking the door open to Kagome's room, Logan was still asleep holding her tightly. Nodoka whispered to Kagome, "Your father will be here in two hours, so you still have an hour, be sure he's gone before then." Then she shut the door.

Kagome turned in to look at Logan to wake him up when he spoke to her with his eyes closed. "I heard what she said, we still have an hour, go back to sleep." Kagome agreed, snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

The next time Kagome woke up it was to the sound of Logan getting dressed. "Is it time already?" She asked with a pout.

"Yep, Darlin', I got to go before daddy gets here, text me later if you can get away. I'll be around."

Logan gave her a kiss and jumped out the window, by the time Kagome got up and looked, Logan had disappeared.

 


	28. Tony's Proposal (Not That One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony asks a difficult question, while Kagome meets up with Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORDS IN BOLD ARE TEXT MESSAGES.

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window, her phone buzzed 

letting her know she had a text message, it's from Logan.

****Stop moping, I can see you from here****

**Kagome smiles, **Where are you?****

****Wouldn't you like to know.****

****Logan!****

****Kagome! Go get ready before your dad shows up.****

****Fine, if I can get away, I'll text you****

****Why, if you have telepathy.****

****Oh, yeah, I forgot****

****Alright, Princess, if you can't get away I'll be there later tonight.****

With that last text Logan left. He was smoking his cigar as he walked into a bar, but right before he walked in, Logan saw Tony's car go by, he smirked. "Just in time."

Tony's car pulled up to the Sunset Shrine and he looked at all those steps, "Dammit, I hate those steps." Tony grabbed the folder that he had with him and got out of the car. He took a deep breath and started climbing.

When he arrived, Tony could smell the distinct odor of breakfast being made, he got to the door and knocked. Nodoka opens the door, seeing Tony she gives him a big smile.

"Good morning, Tony, would you like some breakfast?"

"If you cooked, yes. Kagome is a great cook, but I prefer your cooking." Tony said as he walks into the house. Nodoka blushed at his comment.

About that time, Kagome was about to come downstairs when something occurred to her.

"I better erase Logan's messages, just in case Dad decides to go snooping through my phone."

With regret she erased the messages, she decided right then to change her passcode to Logan's birthday. When she asked him when his birthday was, he had remembered that he was born in 1887 in the fall, so they figured around October. They set his birthday as October 31, 1887. So, that's what she used as her passcode on her phone. She was sure her dad wouldn't figure it out, though she knew if he really wanted to he could just override her phone.

Kagome made her way downstairs to join her family for breakfast when she got a text message from Rogue asking her if her present showed up.

** **Yes it did, and my mom liked my Teddy Bear very much.*** * Kagome text back.

** **LMAO** ** Rogue responded.

She was laughing when she came into the kitchen, Tony smiled at her. "What has you all chipper this morning?" He asked as Kagome came around to kiss him on the cheek.

"Nothing, Daddy, only Rogue texting me." Tony nodded.

She went into the kitchen to help Nodoka with breakfast, while Tony waited he drank some coffee and went over the papers that he had brought with him. He had a lot of things to talk to Nodoka and the kids about. As soon as Souta came down and greeted everyone, Kagome and Nodoka served breakfast.

They all ate in a subdued manner each in their own thoughts. Kagome was trying to think of a way to get away so she could see Logan. She missed her grandpa very much and she wanted to be comforted, but only by Logan. Kagome appreciated her father's attention, but it wasn't the same. Logan made her feel safe, protected and loved. Even if neither one of them had said it yet.

While she was eating an idea occurred to her, she briefly looked up at her mother, then back down at her food. *Mom?*

Nodoka jumped a little bit.

_*Mom, its me, don't get scared. Don't say anything just think back to me.*_

_*Kagome! You scared the life out of me, what's on your mind dear? (giggles)*_

Kagome tried not to roll her eyes. *Do you think it's possible for you to distract Daddy, while I go see Logan?*

Nodoka smiles as she took a drink of her tea, her daughter was being very sneaky, like father, like daughter.

* _Yes, dear, I can make up an excuse for you to see my son-in-law (giggles) just give me a few minutes. It looks like your father has something important to say*_

Kagome looked at Tony who was eating mechanically, he had this glazed look in his eye and his hand kept twitching toward the folder.

* _How do you know?*_

_*Kagome, I've known your father for a long time and that's the look he gets when he wants to bring something up, but doesn't know how.*_

Kagome nods.

Shortly after they all finished eating and they thanked Nodoka for the meal, Tony spoke.

"Would everyone come sit in the living room, I have some news to give you."

They all went into the living room, Tony began to pace a bit then finally found the right word on how to explain this. "First, I want to tell you all I'm very sorry for Mr. Higurashi's passing. I know how much it hurts to lose someone close."

"The reason I've asked you to sit down is that now that he has passed away, it time to deal with other issues. Namely what's going to happen to you two." Tony said pointing at Nodoka and Souta.

"What do you mean, Tony?" Nodoka asked.

"I had my accounting team here go over the financials to the shrine and it turns out that there were a lot of back taxes owed on this place. You guys were keeping up with the payment arraingments that Mr. Higurashi made, but now that he's gone, the arraingment is forfeit, and the government want the whole amount due now. You don't have to worry about it, Stark Industries paid for it, so essentially, Sunset Shrine belongs to… me."

Nodoka stared at Tony, "Are you going to close it down and kick us out?"

Tony was shocked, "What?! No, of course not, you can stay here as long as you want. But I want to propose something to you, but first, Sport, are you planning on becoming a monk."

Souta made a face, "No, but I guess I have no other choice now."

"Well that's where you're wrong. If your mom allows it I'd like to get some caretakers in to come run the shrine and also get it fixed up. I'm sure your mom knows of other Monks that can recommend people she can trust with the Shrine. If not then I'll hire people."

Nodoka sat there for a while, she looked up at Tony then at Kagome, "Kagome, there are some things your father and I need to discuss, why don't you and Souta go watch a movie, maybe go meet up with your friends." Tony put his head down and smirk, at last a chance to be alone with Nodoka.

"Okay mom, come on Souta, let get going just let me get my purse." Kagome walked upstairs with the same identical smirk her father was wearing, Finally she was going to see Logan.

Kagome walked in her room and immediately texted Logan, she didn't know if her telepathy would reach him if he was far from there so why take any chances? She told him that she was bringing Souta and to meet her at the corner store in 15 minutes.

** **Can the kid be trusted not to open his mouth?****

****Oh yeah, Souta never said anything about Inuyasha to anything, he can keep a secret.****

****OK I trust you, see you in 15****

Kagome squealed and rushed out of her room, "Are you ready, Souta?"

"Yeah Sis, let's go."

They went downstairs to the living room and said goodbye to Their mother and Tony, Kagome went to kiss her dad goodbye.

"You want the driver to take you?" Tony asked.

"No thank you, Daddy, we'll be fine."

"Okay, wait, here's some money just in case you want to buy something." Tony pulled out a wad of cash and gave her $500.00.

"Go have fun, but don't stay out too late, remember the funeral is tomorrow." Nodoka reminded them.

Both Kagome and Souta nodded and left. As soon as they left, Tony shifted positions and sat down next to Nodoka so they could discuss what they were going to do.

Kagome was practically dragging Souta down the street, "Why are you in such a hurry, Sis the movies don't start for another hour."

"I need to get to the store and get some ear plugs," Kagome rushes into the store, finds what she's looking for, paid and went to wait outside for Logan. Kagome kept looking around to see if she could spot Logan.

Souta started looking around as well, "What are we looking for, Kagome, are we waiting for your boyfriend…" Souta was going to say Hojo, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Yes, we're waiting for my boyfriend."

"Wait, you really have a boyfriend?! Is he a mutant too, ooh does Tony know. I bet he doesn't know, do you think your dad could beat up your boyfriend?!" Souta asks all excited.

"Not likely, kid, but since he is your sister's dad we'll never find out." Logan said as he's standing directly behind Souta. Souta turns around and looks up and there stood a 6' 2" burly man wearing jeans a white wife-beater shirt, black boots and a black leather jacket. Logan had his arms crossed over his chest. Souta looked up at his face and saw that he had light brown eyes, mutton chops and was smoking a cigar.

Souta squeaked and hid behind Kagome. Kagome smiled at the sight of Logan and threw herself into his arms, kissing him fiercely. Logan picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Souta was in complete shock, he shook his head then finally spoke, "Kagome, you know this guy?!"

Logan and Kagome had completely forgotten about Souta, they broke the kiss and Logan set Kagome down. Kagome turned to look at her shocked little brother.

"Yes, Dork, I know him," Kagome takes Logan's hand, "this is my boyfriend, James Logan Howlett, though he prefers to go by Logan. Logan this is my little brother Souta."

Logan puts out his massive hand, "Good to meet ya, Souta."

Souta shook, Logan's hand, he saw how Logan's hand completely engulfs his. "Whoa, you're huge," Logan smiles down at the kid,

"Are you a mutant too?"

"Yep."

"What are your powers?" Souta asks.

Logan unsheaths his claws so Souta can take a look, "Be careful, kid, don't want ya lopping somethin' off."

Souta moved Logan's hand around so he could get a better look.

  
"What else can you do?" Souta asked?"

Logan took a few puffs of his cigar making it red hot, then put it out on his hand, He then showed Souta how it healed over instantly.

"That is so cool, hey Sis he's way better than Inuyasha and that stupid sword."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at Kagome, "Inuyasha used to come over to this side?"

Kagome let out a nervous giggle, "Oops, I forgot to mention that, but he was the only one that could."

Logan only hummed at her, "Okay where are we going?"

"Let's go to the movies, since everyone is either at work or at school the place will be empty," Souta informs them.

"Alright then let's go. Kagome says as she intertwines her fingers with Logan and they begin to walk to the theatre.

Souta comes and stands on the other side of Logan, "Don't worry, Logan, I won't tell anyone about you guys dating, especially Tony."

Logan ruffles Souta's hair, "Thanks, Kid." Logan said as she smiled down at Souta.

  
While Logan, Souta, and Kagome are going to the movies, Tony and Nodoka are sitting in the living room talking, Tony is holding her hand.

"Nodoka, Honey, I want you and Souta to move to New York with me and Kagome."

Nodoka eyes widened, she turns and faces Tony, "Are you serious?"

"Yes of course I am, nothing would make me or for that matter Kagome happier than if we all lived together."

"But Tony…"

"Nodoka I care for you, I want to move on from being friends with you to something more, hell I might as well say it. I love you, I've never stopped loving you after all these years. You are the only woman that I want to be with. Don't you feel the same way?" Tony asked with hopeful eyes.

Nodoka places her hand over his, "Tony, of course, I feel the same way. I never stopped loving you either, how could I when I had a reminder of you with me every single day. You mean so much to me, Tony, but I have to say no."

Tony's face fell and his heart was shattered. "Why?" He asked all choked up.

"Let me finish, I won't move in with you, If Souta and I are to go to New York, we have to have our own apartment."

Tony nearly started jumping up and down, he was so happy. "Yes, yes, Honey, whatever you want, just as long as you come. We can leave at the end of the week."

"Hold on, Tony, Souta still has a month of school left, then we can move, I still need to pack, have all the furniture shipped, make sure that whomever the new caretakers are going to be, they'll look after this place right."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'll take care of all that, and we'll have security do a thorough background check on them. Also we'll monitor them make sure they're doing their job right."

"And when we move to New York, Tony, the kids still don't know about us, I still don't want to get their hopes up."

"Alright Nodoka we'll do it exactly the way you want it."

Little did she know, Tony had planned to propose the day that Kagome graduated.

Meanwhile:

Kagome was going to give Logan the ear plugs before they entered the theatre, Souta bought all the drinks, popcorn, hot dogs and candy for everyone. He paid with the money that Tony had given them. Logan and Kagome let Souta choose whatever movie he wanted to watch, in reality Logan and Kagome weren't interested in the movie, just being together.

Before they entered the theatre, Kagome gave Logan a pair of ear plugs, he kissed her sweetly, "Thanks Darlin'. "

So while Souta was all into the movie Logan and Kagome were only half watching as they sat there cuddled as close to each other as they could be. Souta looked over and rolled his eyes, "Gross."

After the theatre, they took Souta to go buy some more video games and an Iron Man figures that he wanted Tony to autograph. Logan snorted when he saw that.

Once they got everything Souta wanted, they started walking home, Logan didn't want them to be out too late, it would make Tony suspicious. They stopped in front of the little market not too far from the shrine and said their goodbyes. Logan and Kagome kissed one more time, then he whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you tonight." Kagome blushes but nodded.

Kagome and Souta walk the rest of the way home with no problem, of course, Logan wasn't going to let them go alone he was walking on the other side of the street, making sure they got home safely. Once they made it up the steps he left. But once again, Logan caught the scent of fox on the wind.

Kagome and Souta walked into the house where they saw an odd sight, Nodoka in the kitchen cooking dinner, while Tony was kicking back in the living room working on his tablet. He looked up when he heard them come in.

"Nodoka, they're home." Tony yelled.

Nodoka stopped cooking and came out of the kitchen. "Oh good you're home early, Tony and I wanted to tell you that we have come to a decision. We have decided that now that grandpa has passed on, that it's time for us to start anew. So, Souta and I will be moving into an apartment in New York, once Souta starts his summmer vacation.

Kagome and Souta were so shocked they could only stare at each other. "Are you serious?" Souta asked.

"Yes, Souta, we'll be moving to New York once school's out, Tony will find us an apartment and he'll have everything shipped over. And the best part is we'll be there before Kagome graduates."

Souta jumps up so excited, he rushes to his mother, giving her a hug and a kiss, then over to Tony and does the same thing.

Kagome also hugs her parents telling them that she thought it was a great idea and that she was very happy and excited about it. At dinner the talked excitedly about where they were going to live and what school Souta was going to go to next fall. When they got on the subject of schools, Tony asked Kagome if she had heard back from any of the Universities she wanted to go to. She informed him that not yet but she would keep them posted. When dinner was over, Tony said goodnight to the kids. Nodoka walked him out. They were standing the Goshinboku tree, Tony spoke.

"I am so glad you decided to move to New York, Honey, you have made me so happy." Tony tells Nodoka as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"So I am Tony, there's, only one thing. You have to make sure that this tree, no matter what happens, survives. It's very important to me and my family, it's the oldest tree in the city. Please have them take good care of it."

"I promise, sweetheart, I have to go now but I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow."

Nodoka was expecting Tony to give her a peck on the cheek but instead he gave her a peck on the lips, he lingered for a moment then said his goodbye and left.

Nodoka touched her lips, smiling she went back in to the house.

While her parents were outside, Kagome was putting the left overs away. She suddenly she felt a little niggling in the back of her mind, she thought that maybe it was Logan, but she wasn't sure, so instead she flared out her Aura and sure enough she found him already sitting in her room. Kagome decided to take him something to eat. She took the tray upstairs, opening the door she had found that Logan had already stripped and was in his boxers under the covers.

He gave her a look, "What's all this?" Logan asked as he motioned to the tray.

Kagome smiled at him, "I thought you might like some real food," she set the tray down on his lap.

Logan looked down at the delicious food, he reached out for Kagome's hand and pulled her down to him, "Thank you." Logan said as he gave her a kiss.

Kagome left him to his food while she went to go shower and change. Once she was ready she went back to her room, Logan had finished by then.

"That was great, tell you mom for me that she's a great cook."

"Okay, but just wait until I cook for you."

Kagome left, she took the tray and dishes down to the kitchen. She washed them and put them away, Kagome said goodnight to her brother and mother. As she was going upstairs her mother came in the house. By the spring in Kagome's step, she guessed that Logan was already there.

"Logan, here already?"

Kagome came back down the stairs, "Yes, I brought him something to eat, I think all he had to eat today was hot dogs and popcorn and a few beers."

"He drinks, Kagome." Nodoka asked a little worried.

"Yes, but don't worry Mom, He may drink but he can never get drunk. His body burns off the alcohol before it can do anything. So basically he drinks for the taste." Kagome said.

Nodoka nodded.

"What else did you do today?"

Kagome sat down next to her mother, "We to Souta to the video game store so he could get some more games and a figure of Iron Man that he wants Daddy to sign."

"What did Souta think of Logan?"

"He thought that Logan is cooler than Inuyasha. And he promised to keep our secret."

"That's good, dear, I'm glad you had a good time."

"What did you and Daddy talk about outside?"

"We talked about the care of the shrine, and that no matter what happens to the Shrine the Goshinboku tree was to remain standing. That it is a very important tree to us."

"That must have been the time Logan snuck into my room."

Nodoka was a little worried now, she was sure that Logan saw her and Tony kiss, she only hoped that he wouldn't tell Kagome.

"Mom are you okay?" Kagome asked, as she noticed that her mother had a far away look.

Nodoka smiled, "Yes I'm fine, dear, I think it's time you went off to bed, we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Kagome gave her mother a hug and a kiss goodnight and went upstairs to Logan. When she got there she crawled over him so that she was between him and the wall. Logan hugged her around the middle and kissed her neck.

"Did you have a nice time today?" Logan asked between kisses.

"Yes any time I get to spend time with you makes my day that much better. I'm glad that Souta got to meet you, he was very impressed by you." Logan smiled.

"Yeah I thought the whole putting out the cigar in my hand trick would seal it for me."

"I think so too, It grossed him out and fascinated him at the same time." Kagome said with a laugh.

Logan chuckled and held her tighter, "Let's get some sleep, you're gonna need it."

With that Kagome snuggled closer to Logan and fell asleep.


	29. The Funeral and A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the funeral and later on Kagome and Logan meet up with someone unexpected.

When Kagome woke up Logan was gone, and like every morning when he was gone she was disappointed, then she heard the reason why, Tony had arrived early. Kagome could hear him and his mother talking. She put on her robe and slippers and went downstairs.

"Daddy, what are you doing here so early?"

Tony turned towards the stairs, He smiled at his daughter. Tony was wearing a very simple but very expensive black suit with black shirt and black tie. He still looked very handsome in something so plain.

"Hey, Baby Girl, I came by early because I forgot to give you, your mother, and Souta some things."

He walks into the living room, there on the sofa were three garment bags. Tony gave one to Kagome, she opened it to find inside was a beautiful black matte kimono.

"I got one for your mom too, and Souta a suit."

"How did you know his size?"

"JARVIS had it on file."

Kagome hugged her father with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Princess."

As Kagome took all three garment bags upstairs to put them in everyone's room, she found it odd that her dad called her princess, that was Logan's nickname for her.

The little family had breakfast, once that was over Kagome, Nodoka and Souta went upstairs to change. They all came down a few minutes later very quietly and very subdued. Tony hugged all three of them then led them out of the house to the car that was waiting down below.

The ceremony was beautiful, there were a lot of people there, Kagome stood there clinging to her father while Tony had one arm wrapped around Kagome and the other around Nodoka, Souta was clinging to his mother. As Kagome cried she called out for Logan through her telepathy.

* _Logan, where are you? I need you.*_

_*I'm right here Princess.*_

_*Where?!*_

_*Look over your left shoulder.*_

Kagome carefully turned around and saw Logan standing in the shadow of a tree. He was dressed exactly like Tony, but in a less expensive suit and Logan wore it a lot better. Logan nodded in her direction, giving her a soft smile.

Kagome's heart fluttered at the sight of Logan, she smiled at him through her tears, then she turned back around. Tony turned his head to see what she was looking at but there was no one out of the ordinary there, Logan had disappeared.

As they were making their way towards the car, Kagome was looking around for Logan. She suddenly got the feeling she was being watched, quickly she turned her head looking behind her. Kagome found herself staring into the most stunning emerald green eyes she had ever seen. As quickly as they appeared they were gone.

Kagome, Honey, what's the matter?" Nodoka asked seeing as Kagome had stopped in her tracks.

"I thought I saw someone I knew." Kagome told her mother.  
Nodoka raised her eyebrow, but Kagome shook her head.

*It wasn't Logan, I don't know who it was but the eyes were familar*

When they get back to the house, Everyone went upstairs to change while Tony waited in the living room. He pulled out his tablet and scanned through the footage of the funeral to see if he could see who Kagome was looking at but there was no one out of the ordinary.

"JARVIS did you see who Kagome was looking at, at the funeral?"

** **No, sir, but I did see a man with red hair staring at Kagome during the ceremony.****

"Did you see where he went?"

** **No, sir it seem he just disappeared.****

Tony started to worry a bit, what if this guy was an enemy of his and wanted to kidnap Kagome. Tony wasn't going to worry about it too much, Kagome was there with him so she was safe.

When Kagome went into her room she found Logan standing by her bed with his arms open. Kagome quickly shut her door, locked it and rushed into his arms, Kagome started crying.

"It's okay, Princess, let it out, I'm here for you and I'm not letting you go." Logan whispered in her ear as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Kagome slumped into Logan's arms, Logan picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in his arms. Her hold on him tightened, she sat on his lap and sobbed. Logan rocked her back and forth until there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome, dear, it me, can I come in?"

Logan looked at Kagome, she nodded so Logan could let her mom in. Logan stood up still with Kagome in his arms and unlocked the door, Nodoka opened it only enough so she could slide in without Tony seeing.

"Hello, Logan, Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome sniffled and lifted her head, "Yeah I'll be okay, it's just that the funeral finally made it real. Before, my mind was in denial, I kept thinking that Grandpa was going to come home any minute, that he was only on a retreat; now it's all so final.

"Maybe you two should go for a walk, I'll tell your father that you need some air and you two can meet up at the park. Take Souta with you so it doesn't look suspicious."

Tony thought they were taking too long so he went upstairs to Kagome's room to find out what was going on, He knocked on the door.

"Baby Girl, are you okay?"

Kagome's and Nodoka's eyes widen, when they turn to tell Logan to hide, he was already gone. They looked at each other and Kagome shrugged. She goes over to open the door.

"Yeah, Daddy I'm fine."

"Kagome just had a little breakdown, that's all. I was telling her that maybe she and Souta could take a walk down to the park."

"Do you think that's safe?"

"Oh, Tony, the kids have been going to that park since they were little.

"Yeah, Daddy, it's only a few blocks from here, don't worry. In the meantime you can keep Mom company." Kagome turned to get her purse. If she hadn't she would have seen an uncontrollable smirk appear on Tony's face. Nodoka lightly slapped his arm.

Tony nodded and went back downstairs. Once he left, Logan lowers himself down from the roof with his arms and swung in, he was pretty quiet for a man that weighs 300 lbs.

"Right, I'll meet you at the park." He said as he kissed Kagome on the cheek and was getting ready to jump out the window.

"Do you know where it is?"

Logan smirked and tapped his nose, "I'll find it. Mrs. Higurashi"

"Call me Nodoka."

He smiled at her and jumped.

"My he is strong isn't he?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah."

She snapped out of it and left her room.

"Okay then I'm going, Hey Souta…"

Kagome yelled as she walked towards her brother's room. She knocked on the door, he told her to come in. She found him playing video games as usual.

Souta, do you want to go to the park with me?"

"Will Logan be there?"

"Of course he will." Kagome told him

"Cool!" Souta said as he grabbed his soccor ball, "Maybe he'll kick it around with me a bit."

"I don't know you could ask him."

With that the siblings said their goodbyes and left.

They get to the park and Logan is leaning against the jungle gym smoking his cigar. When he sees them he puts out his cigar on his hand.

"That is so cool." Souta said and Kagome agreed.

Logan pushes off the jungle gym and makes his way over to them. He puts his arm around Kagome's shoulders, then looks at Souta.

"Hey, Kid."

"Hey, Logan."

"You want to kick the ball around for a little while?" Souta asks Logan all excited.

Logan looks at Kagome and then at Souta who's giving him puppy eyes, then back at Kagome who smiles. Logan sighes hands Kagome his jacket and tie, then turns to Souta.

"Sure, Kid, let's go."

They head out to the field and start kicking the ball around. Kagome put on Logan's jacket and starts walking towards the field as well, but at a slower pace. She was admiring her man, playing with Souta, she thought it was the sweetest thing Logan could have done.

Kagome wasn't paying attention when she happened to walk right into the last person she wanted to see.

"Kagome, hi, How are you doing from your your diabetes and your rheumatism?

Kagome looked up startled then sweet dropped, "Oh hello Hojo, I'm fine how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, gosh I haven't seen you in a while, did you drop out?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead, "Hojo, I don't live in Japan anymore, I haven't for nine months."

He looked at her blankly, "Oh well, hey maybe now that you're back we can start dating again, how about a movie?"

"Hojo, we never dated, we only went to the movies once and we never went inside. Besides I already have a boyfriend he's out there playing with Souta right now."

Hojo looked and shrugged, So I can pick you up at 7:00 maybe we can go to dinner."

Kagome started getting a little frightened, Hojo just wasn't getting it.

"Hojo, I don't want to go out with you, I have a boyfriend, I'm wearing his jacket for goodness sake!"

"That's okay, I'll give you mine." He said as he walked closer to Kagome, she started to walk backward.

By that time, Logan had picked up the scent of fear coming from Kagome. Logan stopped what he was doing and started walking towards Kagome and Hojo, they whole time growling.

Souta notice Hojo too and gasped, he ran after Logan grabbing his arm trying to stop him, but Logan was only dragging him.

"It's okay, Logan, it's only Hojo, he's harmless."

"I don't think so squirt, he scaring the crap out of your sister, I can smell her fear from here."

Hearing that, Souta let go of Logan and started jogging to keep up with the determined man.

Meanwhile:

"Remember the first time we kissed?"

"WE NEVER KISSED!"

"I think I'd like to kiss you again."

Hojo leaned in to kiss Kagome when an enormous hand covered Hojo's face and shoved him back hard, Poor Hojo went soaring back a few feet, Logan followed him.

Hojo scrambled to his feet and looks up at the burly man coming straight for him, "Who, who are you?

Logan was so pissed he was shaking, "I'm her fuckin' boyfriend, that's who I am!" Souta covers his mouth.

"Y-you are?" Hojo asks.

"Damn right and if you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you get the fuck out of here and never even look at her again, before I gut you!" Logan unsheathed his claws on his left hand, "But first I think you owe the lady an apology."

Logan shoved Hojo towards Kagome, he fell to his knees and started apologizing.

Oh, Kami, Kagome I'm so sorry, I swear I'll never bother you again!" Hojo said in a rush, he stumbled to his feet and took off running.

Logan was still huffing, he was so mad, Souta taps him on the arm, Logan looks down. "You are so cool, but Kagome is still my hero."

Logan smirks at Souta's comments and ruffles his hair, "Mine too, kid, mine too."

After that, Logan insisted on walking them home, it wasn't very late but Logan wasn't taking any chances. As they kept walking and Souta kept babbling how cool that was and how strong Logan is, they passed a store across the street that had its door open and air conditioner on. That's when Logan picked up the scent of fox again and this time it was closer.

Logan casually squeezed Kagome's hand, she looked at him then Logan very casually touched his temple. Kagome got the hint.

* _What's wrong, Logan?*_

_*We're being followed, I don't want to say anything out loud so we don't scare Souta. He's getting closer.*_

_*What do we do?*_

"This." Logan said.

Logan quickly pushes Kagome and Souta into an alley, he pushes them behind him and gets into a defensive crouch, not popping his claws just yet.

"Alright you son of a bitch come on out!"

A man with short spiky red hair and emerald green eyes walks out from the shadows in the alley, "How did you know I was following you, I stayed downwind of you?"

"Air conditioner across the street blew your scent to me plus I heard you six blocks back."

"Impressive, Look I'm not interested in you just Miss. Stark, so just step aside."

"Over my dead body," Logan growls as he unsheaths his claws.

The man's eyes widen, " What the fuck, that's new, but you're still no match for me, so I'll say again stand aside."

"FUCK YOU, BUB!"

Just then Kagome gasps *He's a Youki, Logan* Kagome tells Logan.

"Oh so you're a demon, I thought I smelled fox on you. It's been a long time since I've fought one of you're kind."

The fox demon's eyes widen as he takes his true form, "How do you know about us?"

"Bub, I've been to hell and back, literally, I ain't impressed by you, so come on make your move." Logan growls out.

The Youki puts up his hand in defeat, "Wait, wait, I didn't come here to fight."

Logan took a step forward and the Demon took one back.

"Too late for that."

"I only wanted to see my mother!" The Youki yelled as he barely dodged Logan's attack.

"Mother?" Logan stops in front of Kagome and Souta again.

Kagome peers around Logan and looks at the Youki in front of her. He was a tall five tailed Kitsune with long spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. She stared at him for a moment then screamed.

"SHIPPOU!"

Kagome came out from behind Logan and tried to run toward Shioppou, but Logan stopped her, "Are you sure that's him?"

Kagome flared her aura and she recognised his aura.

"Yes, Logan, that's my baby!"

Souta and Logan look at each other as Kagome flung herself into her adult son's arms.

"Shippou!" She screamed again, she began to cry and hugged him fiercely.

Shippou hugged her back tightly, "Hello mother."


	30. Shippou and the Others.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippou takes Logan and Kagome back to the house.

Logan quirted an eyebrow, "Mother?"

"Yes, Logan, don't you remember I told you I adopted him?"

Shippou looked up at Logan and smiled, showing his fangs, "And you must be my new Papa."

Souta bursts out laughing at the shocked look on Logan's face.

Kagome finally lets go of Shippou, "My goodness Shippou you have grown so much, you're almost as tall as Logan. Oh where are my manners. Shippou this is my boyfriend, Logan and that's Souta. Logan, Souta, this is my baby boy, Shippou. Although not a baby anymore, five tails, Shippou, and so proud of you."

Shippou swishes his tails proudly, "Yeah, it took a while but I finally got my five, of course I can get more, but I've been so busy I don't have the time. Kagome, I heard about your grandpa dying, I'm so sorry.

"How did you hear about that?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I've been watching over you and your family for years. I even watched you go through your depression after the well closed. I was going to go to you , but then you went to the United States. There, it was harder to track you, then I lost you a few months ago. I was going to go search for you, but Lord fluffy pants wouldn't let me."

Kagome's eyes widen, "Sesshomaru is still alive!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be, a lot of us are, Ginta, Hakaku, Jineji, and others. Kouga's still alive and single and Ayame is still chasing him."

At hearing that particular name, Logan growled, Souta patted his arm trying to calm him. He had heard about Kouga too.

"What about Inuyasha?"

Shippou gets a sad look on his face, "Unfortunately, yes he's still alive and still a jerk with an attitude problem. Enough about us what happen to you, you've been off the radar since February. One minute you're in Malibu with you dad, the next you're gone."

"Oh I ended up going to a school in New York."

"An all girls school?"

"No, a school for mutants."

Shippou's eyes widen, "You're a mutant, how come you didn't say anything 500 years ago?"

"I didn't know, I was a late bloomer. I barely got my powers in February that's why my dad and I moved."

Shippou looks up at Logan, "I guess you're a mutant too."

Logan unsheaths his claws again, "What gave it away?"

Shippou smirks, "Oh I like him, I approve, mother. Listen it's not too late, you want to come by right now and see everyone? Well, all except Jineji, he lives in the United States."

Kagome and Souta look at Logan, he thinks about it for a minute. Logan was about to say no, Kagome grabbed his hand and gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Logan?"

Logan sighed, "Alright, but only for a little while, you're parents will get worried."

Kagome clapped her hands, "Yay, lead the way, Shippou."

"Great, we're not that far from here, let's go."

Shippou put his glamour back on and hailed a cab. They all got in and Shippou told the cab driver where to go. They ended up on the outskirts of Tokyo where there was a large mansion.

"Not that far my ass," Logan grumbled.

Shippou leaned over and smiled at Logan.

When they got out and the cab driver drove away, they walked into the mansion. The minute they walked in, Logan was on immediate alert, he pushed Kagome and Souta behind him when suddenly a whirlwind came out of nowhere. Logan faced the whirlwind and scowled, he shoved Shippou away from him as he prepared for a fight.

"Whoa, what's going on here? Shippou asked.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Oh no."

From the whirlwind came the words, "Kagome, my woman!"

The minute the whirlwind stopped, Logan had Kouga by the throat and was choking the life out of him, he was incredibly pissed. Kagome went to stop it, but Shippou held her back.

"Don't, this needs to play out, besides I don't think you could stop Logan anyway."

Logan picked up Kouga and threw him across the room. Kouga went flying, but at the last minute did a flip in the air and landed on his feet in a crouching position.

Logan crouched down in his fighting position, "Watch who you're calling your woman, wolf. Kagome is mine." Logan said in a deadly voice.

"Watch who you're talking to, human or you might get hurt." Kouga warns Logan.

"Come on fucker, let's see what you got."

Kouga flexes his clawed hands, "You asked for it, human."

Kouga rushes Logan with blinding speed, he swipes at logan but Logan catches his hand then the other one.

"Cute claws, now let me show you some real ones. And I ain't no human, Bub." While holding Kouga's hands he unshealths his three foot long adamantium claws, they clash together sending out sparks.

Kouga eyes widen, "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Logan said in a dark voice.

Kouga was suddenly frightened, he can smell the Alpha coming off of Logan that almost rivaled Sesshomaru's. Kouga jumps and kicked Logan in the chest, freeing himself from Logan's iron grip. Kouga backed up, he's about to rush Logan again, when he heard a voice.

"Hn, let me handle this you mangy wolf." Inuyasha steps out from of an a nearby room.

"BLADE OF BLOOD!"

Shippou rushed and grabbed Kagome and Souta, pulling them out of the way, "Are you out of your mind!"

Logan crosses his arms over his body, the blades shred his his clothes and his body. Inuyasha smirks, Logan rips off his shirts. Inuyasha's eyes nearly pop out of his head as there's not a mark on Logan.

Logan smirks, "You've got to do a lot better than that, Bub?"

Inuyasha pulls out Tessaiga, Logan watches totally unimpressed as the sword transforms into a giant fang. Inuyasha rushes at Logan and swings, at the same time so does Logan.

"INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha comes crashing down to the floor.

Kagome let's out a sigh. She wasn't worried about Logan, she was more worried that either Logan was going to cut Tessaiga into three pieces or take Inuyasha's head.

Logan sheathed his claws and chuckles, "Taken out by my woman."

Souta looks at Shippou, "He is so cool."

Shippou nodded, "Yeah, he is." Then they heard THE voice.

"Mutant, how dare you attack This Sesshomaru's pack."

Wide eyed Kagome turned around, it was the Lord of the Western Lands himself.

Logan once again puts himself between Sesshomaru and Kagome and Souta. Sesshomaru lip twitches almost unnoticeably.

"Well, if you had been payin' attention Bub, you would have seen that your pack attacked me first, while I was defending what is mine."

Sesshomaru raises, an eyebrow and looks at Kagome, "Miko."

Kagome giggles nervously, Uh, hi."

Sesshomaru was silent for a bit longer, "Fair enough, Mutant. You, Wolf, will stop laying claim to this Mutant's mate, or you will answer to this Sesshomaru."

"Hey, I don't answer to you or anyone!" Kouga said but everyone knew he would listen.

Kagome was a little flustered at the word 'mate'. She looked from Logan to Sesshomaru then back again.

"Logan isn't my mate, he's my boyfriend."

"It is only a matter of time, Miko, This Sesshomaru approves. " Kagome turned bright red.

Shippou clapped his hands, "Well, let's all have a drink, shall we?"

The rest of the afternoon, Kagome and the others talked about what had been happening in their lives. Kagome came to find out that Sesshomaru was a wealthy business man that was aquanted with her father, though he never liked Tony and never wanted to do business with him because of the debauched life he led. But now that he had noticed a change, Sesshomaru might change his mind. The others were successful business men as well. Kagome told them how she found out about her father and that she was a mutant too. Shippou told her that after Kagome went back to her own time, Sesshomaru took Shippou under his wing and protected him all these years.

He told her how Sango and Miroku got married and had lots of kids. That Rin ended up marrying Kohaku and that they too had several kids. Inuyasha filled her in that he found his true mate and that he had several children and grandchildren. Kouga, of course, was still single.

Time flew by with them talking when Logan noticed the time, "Come on, Kagome, it's time to go, Your parents have got to be freaking out by now."

Kagome reluctantly agreed, she and Souta stood up and headed for the door. Shippou rushed after them, "Hey let me take you guys home, I have my car out front, then I can walk you home. From what I can tell you guys are keeping your relationship a secret from my Gramps."

Kagome giggled, "Shippou! But yes you are right, we are keeping this a secret." Shippou nodded his head in understanding.

So they ended up dropping off Logan at his hotel, then driving on to the shrine. Shippou walked up the steps with Souta and Kagome. Kagome asked him if he wanted to she the well house, but he declined, he said he had been there before when Kagome was a baby.

As they made there way towards the house, Tony comes bursting out of the house. He hugs both Souta and Kagome, "Thank god you two are okay, I thought you had been kidnapped. What took you so long?"

"We're sorry Daddy, we ran into one of my old friends that I haven't seen in years."

Tony looked at the guy standing behind Kagome, "You're the one that was at the funeral, the one staring at my daughter!"

Kagome turns around, "You were at the funeral?"

"Yes, I was, and why don't you tell your dad the truth, Kagome. That you and I are a lot more than friends." Shippou said with a smirk.

Tony's eyes widen, it was clear that this guy was older than Kagome and Tony didn't like it. Hell, if he was the same age as Kagome, Tony still wouldn't like it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tony asked, thinking the worst.

Kagome started to stutter, "I-it's not w-what you think Daddy, let's go inside and I'll explain."

"Damn right you're going to explain."

They went into the house and Tony yelled for Nodoka, she came downstair and greeted their guest.

"Don't be nice to him, Nodoka, he has something going on with Kagome!"

Nodoka giggled, oh if Tony only new the truth.

Kagome looked at her father in disbelief, "Ew, Daddy that's gross. Now would you give me a chance to explain. Rememeber when I showed you pictures of the little boy that I said I adopted in the Feudal Era?"

Tony looked at her confused, "Yeah?"

Kagome presents Shippou, "This is him, Daddy, this is Shippo."

"No way, this guys is human."

Kagome looked at Shippou, Shippou, take down your glamour!" Kagome ordered.

"Yes, mother." Shippou dropped his glamour and there stood a tall fox demon with long red hair and five fluffy tails.

"Hi Gramps."

Tony's mouth fell open and he promptly passed out.


	31. Shippou Meets His Grandpa

Shippou sighed, "Well, that was not the reaction I was expecting." 

He picked up Tony and laid him down on the sofa. After a few minutes Tony came to, "What the fuck happened?

"You fainted, Tony." Nodoka informed him

Tony looked around and saw the man, demon, whatever, staring at him. Shippou smiled, showing off his fangs. 

"Feeling okay there, Gramps?"

Tony sat up, "Gramps, why do you keep calling me Gramps?"

"Well, you're Kagome's father and I'm her adoptive son, shall I go on?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no no, you do not call me Gramps, you're older than me, dammit! You can call me Tony or… Actually that's all you can call me, I hate being called Mr. Stark."

"Oh, come on, Daddy,"

"NO!"

"Look, Mom doesn't mind, do you, Mom?"

While they had been talking Nodoka had been stroking Shippou's five tails. 

"So soft," She said as she rubbed it against her face.

Tony looked at her with his mouth hanging open, "Honey, stop doing that, you don't know where they've been."

Shippou looked at Tony all offended, Tony only smirked at him.

Tony then waved his hands, "Okay, okay wait. We have already established that you were the one that was at the cemetary. Why didn't you just come up to us, instead of acting all creepy and stalker like?"

Shippou scoffs, "Oh yeah right what did you want me to do take down my glamour in front of everyone and yell out 'See that woman over there grieving with her family? That's my adoptive mother and oh yeah I'm a Kitsune Youki!' That would have gone well. I needed to get Kagome alone so I could show her who I really was without her freaking out."

"So what do you want?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I only wanted to see my mother in her time of need. She had disappeared off my radar a few months ago and I was worried."

"Wait, what do you mean your radar, how long have you been stalking my little girl?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, Tony, I've been watching over Kagome since she was a child up until, like I said, a few months ago when she disappeared."

"And you don't consider that a little, oh I don't know, Stalkerish?"

No, because I had no intention of interfering in her life until she went into that depression, but by that time you had already stepped in. I was going to go look for her when she disappeared by Sesshomaru wouldn't let me."

"Why does that name sound familar, even when you said it, sweetheart, it sounded familar." Tony asked.

"Oh that's because you know him as Sesshomaru Taisho, you know of Taisho Corp."

Tony's eyes widen, "He the same Sesshomaru that you showed me can turn into a giant dog! I've been trying to partner up with his company for years, but he never like me because of my lifestyle."

"Oh well, now he's willing to tolerate you, because of who your daughter is. He isn't the only business man that Kagome know now that we're back in her life." Shippou tells his grandfather.

"Kouga Ookami, owns and builds the fastest engines in the world, while his brothers own the largest construction company. And I'm in the electronics business. While Inuyasha is vice president at Taisho Corp."

Tony had to sit down in complete awe, these are people he has tried to get in good with for years, and now he can thanks to his daughter.

MEANWHILE:

"I can't believe you stopped the fight between me and that thing, he doesn't deserve Kagome, Kagome is mine!" an irate Kouga was telling Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a drink then looked at Kouga raising an eyebrow. "If This Sesshomaru had not stepped in when he did, you and my idiot brother would be dead right now. The minute the mutant caught your scent his intention was to kill you for going after what is his. And make no mistake, wolf, the Miko belongs to the mutant.

Kouga scoffs, "He's not so tough, all I gotta do is make Kagome see what a coward he is and then take his head and she'll coming running to me."

"I do not see how that is possible, wolf, had you not notice his metal claws? It is obvious that metal runs throughout his body. And as far as him being a coward, This Sesshomaru has heard of him before, this Logan, also know as Wolverine, has fought in every war that the United States has been in since their Civil War. He is no coward, he has survived things not even we Youki could survive.

"Oh yeah like what?" Inuyasha asked as he came into the room.

"This mutant, Logan, has survived the blast from an atomic bomb." Sesshomaru explained calmly.

"That's not possible!" Kouga said as he lept to his feet.

"You doubt the word of this Sesshomaru, wolf," Sesshomaru asked, his eyes briefly turning red.

Kouga automatically cowed to Sesshomaru. "No I don't doubt you but how can you be so sure, it could have been a rumor."

"They are no rumors wolf, and if you value your life you will stay away from the Wolverine's mate."

"He hasn't even marked her!"

"It is only a matter of time."


	32. Almost Caught

It was late into the night when Shippou finally decided it was time for him to go. Tony too decided the same thing so both men said their goodbyes and walked out together.

"So are you sure I can't call you Grandpa?" Shippou asked.

"Not unless you want me to start calling you foxy lady."

"I'm a guy."

I don't care."

Shippou sighed, "Fine, no grandpa."

Tony stopped, "Or any variations of that name."

Shippou rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll only call you Tony, happy?"

"Very, Foxy Lady."

"Hey!"

Tony patted Shippou on the back, "Come on let's go."

With that they both left, but out of the corner of Shippou's eye he saw a figure slip into Kagome's room. All Shippou could do was smirk.

Kagome yawned and went upstairs, she opened the door to her room and was grabbed by her wrist and pulled into the room into the arms of half naked Logan. He kissed her fiercely, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, she timidly opened her mouth. Logan groan as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to make out.

Kagome pulled away to catch her breath, "Hi," She said to Logan with a blush.

Logan chuckled, "Hi, it's about time your son and old man left." He said as he kissed her neck.

Logan laid her down on the bed and began kissing her again, his hands exploring her body, Kagome moaned softly at his touch

While they were making out in Kagome's room, Tony realized once he got to the bottom of the steps that he had left his wallet was missing. He sighed and made his way back up the long steps. When he got to the door he saw Nodoka through the window, he knocked softly on the door. Nodoka looked out the window, she saw Tony standing there and went to open the door.

"Tony, what happened?"

Ah, I lost my wallet."

"Oh come in, I'm sure it's in the living room."

Sure enough, it was sitting on the end table next to the sofa. Tony looked down at it with an odd look.

"That's weird, it was in my jacket pocket, I don't know how it could have fallen out. Well since I'm here how about a goodnight kiss."

"Oh Tony your incorrigible," Nodoka blushed a pretty pink.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows, "Yes, yes I am."

He started to get closer to Nodoka to give her a kiss, when he heard a strange noise coming from Kagome's room.

"What was that?" The noise sounded awfully familar.

Meanwhile:

Logan had his hand under Kagome's shirt and was massaging her breast when suddenly his ear twitch, he pulled his lips away from Kagome's neck.

"Ah, fuck." He whispered.

"What, why did you stop?" Kagome asked out of breath.

"Dammit, your old man is back and he heard us,"

"Shit!" Kagome whisper yells.

Logan quirks an eyebrow, "That's the first time I've heard you cuss."

"Well it won't be the last, hurry Logan, get dressed!"

Logan quickly put his jeans on and t-shirt then took his boots in his hand, Kagome started pushing towards the closet, Logan resisted.

"Are you serious that's the first place he's gonna look."

Logan went to the window grabbed the edge of the roof and flipped onto the house. Kagome handed him his boot and jacket, at that precise moment, Tony comes knocking on the door.

"What's going on in there?!" Tony demanded.

Kagome opened her door, and yawned, "Daddy, what are you doing back?"

"Don't give me that, who's in here with you?" Tony said as he pushed the door open.

"Tony!" Nodoka said, upset with him.

"Daddy there's no one in here with me. What would ever give you that idea?"

"I heard a noise, a very distinct noise, and I know it came from this room."

"Tony, you're imagining things." Nodoka says in a calming voice behind Tony's back, then she glares at Kagome.

Tony goes straight for the closet and swings the doors open, nothing, he looks under the bed, still nothing. With a sigh he turns to Kagome.

I'm sorry, Princess, I'm just being paranoid, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Daddy, you must have been hearing things."

"Yeah that must be it." Tony says as he shakes his head, "Well I'll let you all get some sleep, goodnight, Baby Girl." Tony said as his kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"I'll walk you out, Tony." Nodoka tells him.

They walk downstairs, Tony looks at Nodoka, "She's lying."

"Tony, Kagome would never lie."

"Oh, please, Honey, I've lied enough times to know when my own daughter is lying to me."

"Well you're wrong about Kagome, she's not that type of person, that's not who she is!" Nodoka nearly yelled at Tony.

Tony sighed, "You're right, Honey, Kagome isn't like me, she's more like you and I trust her, I'm sorry."

Nodoka cups Tony's face, causing him to lean into her touch. "It's alright, Tony, you're a father, you're going to look out for your little girl. Even if that means jumping to conclusions every now and then." Nodoka said with a laughs.

Tony pouts at her, then he smiles a mischievous smile. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, making Nodoka smile.

He kisses her once more, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Tony left.

Nodoka's smiles falls and she frowns, She looks at Kagome's door and makes her upstairs. Knocking on the door, she waits for Kagome to let her in.

"Come in."

"Kagome, what exactly were you and Logan doing that your father became suspicious?"

At that moment Logan swings back into the room, "We were just making out a bit, that's all. It wouldn't have gotten farther than that, Nodoka, you have my word." Logan tells her, as Kagome hides her face in his chest, embarrassed that he's telling her mother that.

"Well, I trust that it won't go any farther than that, Logan, I'm trusting you with my daughter."

"I wouldn't disrespect your home like that, as it is I'm grateful that you let me stay here at night.

Nodoka stared into Logan's eyes for a minute, then nodded.

"Alright, goodnight you two." With that she shuts the door.

Once she shut the door, Logan looks at Kagome with a feral grin, "Now where were we?" He asked as he starts stalking her.

Kagome falls back on the bed as Logan starts kissing her neck. Just then her phone rings, It's Shippou.

"Hello?"

"Did you get caught?"

"Shippou, what do you know about that?" Kagome asked, having some idea of what happened.

"I stole your dad's wallet and left it there so he would go back."

"Shippou, that was a dirty trick, he searched my room!"

Shippou started laughing, "You guys must've given yourselves away, that's not my fault. Besides I'm a Kitsune, Kagome, you should have expected that from me."

He laughs again, "Goodnight, Kagome, tell Papa I said goodnight."

Shippou hung up, Kagome looks at Logan, "You heard?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick his ass, now back to what we were doin'."

 


	33. Breakfast and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan get an invitation and Kagome gets into a fight.

The next morning when Kagome woke up, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up and noticed the time, it was 5:00 am. Logan's arm tighten around her waist.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early."

Kagome smiled, she snuggled more into Logan and went back to sleep.

Two hours later, Nodoka peeked into Kagome's room, Logan lifted his head. He was about to get up, when Nodoka held her hand up to stop him.

"It's alright, Logan, there's no need for you to get up yet. Kagome's father will not be by until later on this afternoon. I actually came to invite you to breakfast, but you need to come in through the front door so Souta doesn't suspect."

Logan nodded, "Thank you, Nodoka, I'd like that."

"Good, breakfast is at 8:00" With that Nodoka left.

Once she left, Logan snuggled more into Kagome, he figured that they could get up at 7:30 that would give them plenty of time to get ready, He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

At exactly 7:30 Logan woke up, he began kissing Kagome's neck to wake her. Kagome automatically exposed her neck to him, he smirked at her response.

"Come on, Princess, time to wake up, Your mom invited me to breakfast."

Kagome stretched her shirt riding up. "What about my dad?"

"Your old man won't be by until this afternoon."

"Oh good, let get up and get ready."

Logan released her, letting her crawl over him to get out of bed. Kagome grabbed some clothes, she kissed Logan on the cheek, then left to shower and change. Logan rubbed his face and flopped on her bed.

"She's going to be the death of me."

 

Logan eventually got up, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He sat on the bed, putting his boots on when Kagome came back in the room. She was brushing her wet hair. Logan stands up, he walks up behind Kagome and kissed her neck.

"I have to go, I'll see you downstairs." With that Logan jumped out the window.

He walked around to the front of the house and knocked on the door. Souta came running down the stairs to answer to door. He opened the door and is surprised to see Logan standing there.

"Hey, Kid."

Logan what are you doing here?"" Souta whispered as he stepped out and shuts the door.

"I'm here to see your sister."

Souta began to panic, "What if Tony shows up, I thought you guys wanted to keep this a secret."

"I'll take my chances."

At that moment Nodoka opened the door, "Souta, what's going on?"

Logan looks at Nodoka, "Ma'am, My name's Logan, I'm Kagome's boyfriend."

Nodoka looks at Logan, "Well, hello, Logan, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Souta gawks at his mother, "Mom, what about Tony?"

"Tony won't be by until later this afternoon, it's alright, Souta."

Nodoka let's Logan in, at that moment Kagome comes downstairs

"Look, Kagome, it's Logan!" Souta said all excited.

"Yes, Kagome, I invited him to join us for breakfast." Nodoka said with a wink.

"Oh that's great, Mom, thanks, but what about Dad?" Kagome questions acting worried.

"Tony won't be here until this afternoon." Souta tells his sister.

"Thank goodness!" Kagome said acting relieved.

"Great, let's have breakfast, come on Logan!" Souta said, grabbing Logan by the arm and dragging him to the breakfast room.

While they ate breakfast, Nodoka got to know Logan. She asked him all sorts of questions, which he answered as honestly as possible.

"How old are you, Logan, you look like your about 30, is that right?"

Logan swallowed the food in his mouth, "Not exactly, I'm actually 123 years old." 

Nodoka dropped her chop sticks, and Souta's mouth fell open. 

"No way." Souta said 

"Yeah, Souta, Logan was born in 1887." Nodoka and Souta look at each other.

"Oh, dear, I don't know how your father is going to handle this when he finds out."

"You mean if he finds out, " Souta said under his breath, making Logan chuckle.

"Well, at least he isn't as old as Inuyasha." Souta said.

Logan turned to Kagome and quirked an eyebrow, she giggles nervously.

"Did I forget to tell you when I was 15 I had a crush on Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah, I think it slipped your mind." Logan said growling under his breath.

"Now, Logan, that's in the past, and you and Kagome are together now. Such things should be left in the past". Nodoka told Logan.

Logan only grunted. 

Once breakfast was over, Kagome took Logan outside to show him the Goshinkboku tree. She explained to him that it was the oldest tree in Tokyo and that it was also the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. Kagome walked up to the tree placing her hand on a hole.

"See this is where the arrow pierced him." Logan nodded.

She showed him around the rest of the shrine, she took him to the well house and explained again that she would jump into the well to go into the past.

"That's a long drop, you could have hurt yourself."

"No way, as soon as I would jump, I would be engulfed in a blue light and disappear into the past. I did hurt myself a few times after the well closed, it took me a long time to accept I was never going to see my friends again. I'm so glad that they have survived all this time."

Kagome gave Logan a hug and kissed him, she snuggled into his chest for a bit and they just stood there in the well house holding each other. Then Logan heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Kagome, Logan!" Souta yelled.

"What's wrong, Souta."

"Tony called he's on his way right now."

Logan sighed, "Guess that's my cue," He gave Kagome a kiss then let her go, "I'll see you later, Princess, see you around, Souta."

Logan calmly walked up the steps of the well house, pulled out a cigar and lit it, he put his hands in his pockets and walked down the steps of the shrine. As he walked away from the shrine Tony drove by, looking at Logan. Tony's brow furrowed as he watched Logan walk away. Tony glanced up at the shrine and began making his way up the steps.

By the time Tony made it up the steps, Kagome was sweeping up the court yard, she looked up and smiled at her father, but her face fell when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Who was that man that was leaving the shrine?"

"What man?" Kagome asked quirking her eyebrow, "I didn't see anyone."

Tony started huffing, "The man I saw walking down the steps when I got here!"

"I didn't see anyone, Souta do you know what my dad is talking about?"

Souta was kicking around his soccor ball, he stopped and looked between Kagome and Tony.

"Oh, there was a guy here earlier who wanted to look around, but I told him we were closed due to a death in the family. You were in the well house when he was here." Souta lied smoothly.

"Oh." Tony said feeling a bit ashamed at thinking the worst, then he looked at his daughter.

"Why were you in the well house, Kagome?" Tony asked still a little suspicious.

"I was remembering when Inuyasha used to come through the well, how grandpa used to throw sutras at him trying to purify him." Kagome said sadly.

Guilt squeezed Tony's heart, "I'm sorry, Honey, so where is this famous well of yours?"

Kagome's face lit up at the thought of showing her father the well and because he believed her little white lie.

"It's over here, Daddy." She took his hand, and led him towards the well house

They went inside, Tony looked around, "This is it?"

"Yep."

"So what would happen?"

"Well I would jump into the well and then I would be surrounded by a blue light and land in the past."

Tony leaned over to look in the well, "You would free fall into that, are you insane?! You could have broken your neck!"

"It always worked only twice it didn't, Once when Inuyasha took the jewel shards from me and this last time."

"That's crazy, but I'm glad it doesn't work anymore." Tony said.

Kagome sighed thinking of Logan, "Yeah me too."

Her father quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well, yeah, if it was still working, I would be in the past right now, and I never would have met you." 'And Logan,' She thought.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Tony said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders as they leave the well house.

They were walking towards the house, when Tony asked,

"Um, Kagome, Honey, Sweetheart, Baby Girl, you think you can do Daddy a favor?"

Kagome looked at Tony suspiciously, "Yeah…"

"You think you can set up a meeting between Sesshomaru Taisho and me, please, please, pretty please?"

Kagome sweat dropped and stared at Tony, "Yeah I guess I could try, I can't guarentee anything, let me call him."

"You have his number?! I've never been able to get it, even with JARVIS' help."

"Well he likes me, I think. I'll be back let me get my phone."

Kagome ran upstairs to her room grabbed her Stark Phone and went back downstairs. She scrolled through her contacts then dialed Sesshomaru's number, she waited patiently while the phone rang. Then she heard a familar voice.

"Miko."

"Hello, Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"This Sesshomaru is doing well, to what do I owe this call?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd be willing to have a meeting with my father."

There was a long silence on the other end, Kagome and Tony stared at each other anxiously.

"You will bring your father to my office in one hour, if you are late do not bother setting one foot in the building." With that Sesshomaru hung up.

Kagome looked at Tony, she ran upstairs, grabbed her purse and ran back down grabbing her father's arm.

"Come on, we need to hurry, Sesshomaru said to be there in an hour, if we're late he'll probably kill us, literally."

They raced down the steps, got in the car and took off.

 

Of course life isn't always fair for a Stark, the traffic was backed up for miles, they were never going to make it in time. So as a Stark, Tony makes it fair for himself.

"Fuck this, it's taking too long." 

Tony pulled out his briefcase and got out of the car, "You two continue on, I'll get there faster in my suit." 

With that he pressed the button on his briefcase and his Iron Man suit wrapped itself around him. He was about to take off when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no, Sesshomaru told me to bring you to him, who know what will happen if you show up without me."

Tony sighed, "Alright, Kid, let's go." He held her by the waist and shot off into the sky, Kagome let out a scream when he took off.

Sesshomaru was on his balcony staring out over the city, he looked at his watch and growled, they were going to be late. Right when he walked back inside, Iron Man landed on his balcony with disheveled Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru slowly turned around. He watched unimpressed as the Iron Man suit came off Tony and turned back into a briefcase. Sesshomaru turned and walked back into his office, Tony went in next, followed by a shaky Kagome.

"Miko."

"Yes."

"Fix your appearance, while This Sesshomaru speaks with your father."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru, but does as he said. She leaves the office and goes to the restroom to freshen up. She washes her face, then brushes out her hair. She leaves the restroom and rushes back toward Sesshomaru's office, Kagome is almost there when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"So your old man is already using you to get in good with my bastard brother, huh?"

"Inuyasha, it's good to see you again. And no he isn't using me he just asked if I could set up a meeting, that's all. So how have you been, did you ever find a mate?"

Hn, yeah, I've been mated now for 200 years, have me some kids, grandkids and some great grandkids. Speaking of mates, you're not really going to mate that freak are you?"

"Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "That's really none of your business, and who are you calling freak, dog boy?"

"I'm calling that guy you were with a freak, Kagome, he's no good for you, he's a mutant."

"And what's wrong with being a mutant?!"

"Nothing, they should just stick to their own kind," Inuyasha said.

"Well if that's the case, he is because I'm a mutant too, stupid!" Kagome shouted.

"You are not, Kagome, you're just a pathetic human, besides does your dad know you're dating some mutant freak?"

"He is not a freak and don't you dare tell him, Inuyasha or I swear!"

Inuyasha smirked and started walking towards Sesshomaru's office with Kagome hot on his heels.

"Inuyasha don't you dare!" Kagome yells as she's running after him.

Suddenly Inuyasha freezes in mid stride, he can't move a muscle no matter how hard he tries, Kagome shows up next to him.

"Hmm, I've always heard that the Professor can freeze people but I never thought that I could do it too." Kagome said to herself as she walks around Inuyasha, inspecting what she had done. 

Kagome stopped right in front of Inuyasha, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you but…"

Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha's eyes widen.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the marble floor with such force he cracked it, he slowly sits up and looks at her.

"How did you freeze me?"

"I told you I'm a mutant, a telepath to be specific." Kagome kneels next to Inuyasha and whispers in his ear.

"If you go blabbing to my dad about Logan, I'll make you think you're a six year old girl for the rest of your life." Kagome said with a smirk and walked back to Sesshomaru's office.


	34. A Meeting with Sesshomaru and Kagomes Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has his meeting with Sesshoumaru, then has lunch with Kagome, running into her old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a long time since I had published anything, so let me explain. On November 24th (Black Friday for you in the States) my mom broke her wrist. Which left her unable to do a lot of things, so I had to help out around the house and take her to the doctor.
> 
> Then in December she was having chest pain so I had to take her to a cardiologist where they did a stress test which showed she had something dark on the front of her heart. So to be on the safe side they did an angiogram. Thankfully it came back normal.
> 
> So back to her wrist, She can use her wrist until the end of March, that is if it heals well. But I have been writing this articular chapter in my spare time and I finally finished. So I hope you enjoy it.

Tony looked around when he heard a loud thud come from outside Sesshomaru's office, he also thought he heard someone yell sit, but he wasn't sure.

"Did you hear that?" Tony asked.

"Hear what?" Sesshomaru asked, his lip twitched just a little. 

Sesshomaru felt a sense of satisfaction hearing Inuyasha plummet into the marble floor, even though he knew that it would be cracked. It was good to hear him being put in his place by the Miko. His reaction to her new mate was uncalled for, he had no right considering that Inuyasha has a mate of his own.

A few minutes later, Kagome comes back into the office with a very satisfied look on her face. She primly came and sat down next to her father.

"What did I miss?" Kagome asked happily. Tony gave her an odd look.

"Did you hear something earlier?" Tony asked his daughter.

"No, Daddy, what did it sound like?" Kagome asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I don't know but it was weird."

"Whatever it was, it i of no consequence. Shall we get down to business? This Sesshomaru has decided that he is willing to do business with you, Stark, if for no other reason than that this Sesshomaru has known the miko for years and trust her judgement. And if she says you are honorable man, then this Sesshomaru will accept it."

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome, waiting for an answer. Kagome looks from her father to Sesshomaru then back again.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, my father is an honorable man. I think that if you work together, you can accomplish great things."

"Hn, then it shall be so, have your R & D get in contact with mine about creating a clean energy source. This meeting is over, your driver is waiting downstairs.

"With that, Tony and Kagome stood up and left Sesshomaru's office. As they walked out Tony noticed that the marble floor outside Sesshomaru's office was cracked.

"Huh, I wonder what happened here?"

They suddenly heard, a chuckle come from inside Sesshomaru's office. Tony turned to Kagome and gave her an odd look, all she could do was smile and shrug.

By the time they left the building it was lunch time, so Tony decided that they would he go to a nice french restaurant, but Kagome had other ideas. She instead suggested that they go to Wacdnalds just to hang out. Tony was a little skeptical at first, hee hadn't been to a fast food restaurant in years, but what the hell, he was in the mood for a burger.

They get to Wacdnalds and Tony tells the driver to go ahead and come inside just to remain inconspicuous. Kagome tells Tony to take a seat while she went and ordered for the both of them. She ordered two big burgers to large fries and two large drinks. Once the order was ready she went over to sit with her father but discovered that he was swarmed by three girls. As she got closer she could hear their conversation.

"Oh, Kami, you're Tony Stark, the Iron Man, aren't you." One girl ask.

Tony was about to answer when the other girl cut him off.

"What in the world are you doing in Japan, is there trouble going one here?" The second girl asked.

"Well I-"

"Goss you're really handsome in person." The first girl said.

"Guys, guys leave Mr. Stark alone, it's obvious that he just came here to eat. He doesn't need to bomabarded with questions." A third girl said.

Tony let out a sigh, silently thank the girl who put a stop to all the question. At that point Tony looked up and saw his daughter standing behind the girls. He smiled as he looked passed the girls,they all turned around, there was a collective gasp when they spotted Kagome.

"Kagome! It's been such a long time since we've seen you. Where have you been, we thought you dropped out." Eri asked.

"Yeah we visited the shrine a few times, but your mom said that you had gone away, but she wouldn't tell us where. What's up with that?" Yuka asked placing her hands on her hips, "I thought we were your best friends?!"

"But more importantly are you alright, your mother told me that you were having a hard time and that is why she sent you away are you feeling better, are you back for good?" Ayumi asked with a concerned look on her face.

Tony sat there listening to their conversation, He really didn't like the first to girls, they were very pushy and seem to jut want to gossip, but the third girl showed that she actually cared for Kagome's well being. Tony decided to give his daughter a hand.

"Honey, is everything alright, who are your friends?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Kagome glared at her father, he knew they would think she was dating him and she knew he did it on purpose. All three girls turned around and gawked at Tony, then they turned to stare at Kagome.

"You're dating Tony Stark, isn't he like old enough to be your father?" Eri asked.

Tony huffed, he may be old but if he wanted to he could get a girl as young as Kagome. He suddenly mentally slapped himself, 'What am I thinking, that is so gross.'

"Tony cleared his throat, "You're right, I am old enough to be her father, that's probably because I am her father."

The girls turned to Kagome with an incredulous look, she nervously giggled, "That's right, Tony Stark is my dad."

The girls looked at each other and squealed, "That's amazing, you're Iron Man's daughter, you're Iron Daughter!" Eri exclaimed.

Tony chuckled when he heard that. He then invited the girls to have a seat with them so they could tell him more about his daughter. Eri and Yuka eagerly sat down while Ayumi went to pick up their food. Kagome went and sat next to her father. When Ayumi came back the girls began to inntroduce themselves to Tony. They explained that they had known Kagome all their lives that they knew about her delinquent boyfriend, Inuyasha. At that comment Tony raised an eyebrow. 

They told him of their attempts to set her up with Hogo, that he was a nice guy, but Kagome countered that he gave her the creeps. They asked where she had been living this whole time, and she told them that she moved to California with her father and now lived in New York and was going to a private school there.

"Yeah we both moved to New York, though I stayed in Manhatten, and Kagome's school is in upstate New York." Tony commented.

Suddenly Eri got this glint in her eyes, "So Kagome are you dating anyone?"

Kagome nearly spit out her soda, "No, Eri, I'm not dating anyone. My focus is getting good grades so I can get into a good college and go on to medical school,I don't have time for boys." 'Besides I have a man.' Kagome thought smugly.

"Well Soorry, it's just you were so obsessed about that deliquent boyfriend of yours in Middle School, I thought maybe you'd have another in High School. Eri says in a huff

"That was Middle School, Eri, I've grown up since then, haven't you? Don't tell me you still follow Hojo around like a lost puppy?"

"No I don't, I've matured."

Yuka giggled, "But that doesn't mean she doesn't follow other guys around."

"Yuka!"

"You know it's true, Eri"

With that comment Ayumi started laughing, causing the other girls to laugh, breaking the tension.

Kagome sighed, "Ah, I missed you guys."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"Not for very long, we were just here for my grandpa's funeral."

Ayumi gets a sad look, "Yeah we heard about that, we're so sorry for your loss. We were going to go visit, but thought that you probably didn't want any visitor."

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate the sentiment." Kagome tells them as she sniffles a little bit. The girls get up and give her a great big hug.

After that the girl say their goodbye's and head back to their homes, saying they had to study for their finals. 

"Kagome's eyes widen, "Oh no, I have homework to do, Daddy can we cut this say short, I have assignments to do."

"Sure, BabyGirl, will you be needing help with any assignments?"

"No, if I do I can get JARVIS to help me, why don't you take Souta and Mom out for a while?"

Tony smirks at the thought of spending time with Nodoka, "Alright, that sounds like a good idea. Let's get back to the shrine."


	35. Dinner With Nodoka and Souta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Nodoka and Souta out to dinner so Kagome can do her homework, but will she be alone?

They got back to the shrine and Kagome made her way upstairs to get her bookbag, meanwhile Tony went into the kitchen where Nodoka was sitting having a cup of tea. He walks up to her and gently kisses her on the lips, she smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

Tony pulls away, placing his head on her forehead, he whispers, "Hi."

"Hello to you, how was your meeting?"

"Oh it went very well, Taisho agreed to partner up on a project to provide clean energy and to celebrate I'd like to take you and Souta out to dinner."

"What about Kagome?"

"She said she'd rather stay home, she's getting behind on her schoolwork and needs to get it done before we leave." Tony informed her.

"And when were you planning on leaving?" Nodoka asked

"I was thinking the day after tomorrow, this should give you, Souta and Kagome enough time to say goodbye. And spend the day together, that is of course if it's okay with Kagome."

At that point they hear Kagome coming down the stairs and break apart.

"What's okay with me, Daddy?"

"That we head back to New York the day after tomorrow." Tony informs his daughter.

"Yeah that's fine with me, I don't want to miss anymore school. Were you still planning on taking Mom and Souta out?"

"Yes I was, Baby Girl, are you sure you don't want to come?" Tony asked.

"No, thank you, Daddy, I'm way behind on my schoolwork and i'd rather not do it on the plane."

"Well, if you're going to stay here, let me at least get started on making you some Oden for dinner." Nodoka informs her daughter.

"Oh would you Mom, I have missed your Oden so much!"

"Sure, sweetheart, I'll get started right now."

As Nodoka got to work, Kagome went upstairs to tell her brother that he was going out to dinner with her parents. Souta only smirked.

"Oh, so you and Logan will have the whole house to yourselves, huh?"

Kagome smacked him in the head, "It's not like that, doofus, I really have homework to do, so he'll probably watch TV and Mom's making Oden and I'm sure she'll make enough for Logan and me."

Souta smiled brightly, "So you'll have a nice romantic dinner together."

Kagome went to smack him again, then paused, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, get ready Mom and my Dad will be leaving anytime now."

With that Kagome left his room and went to hers to change into her pajamas, this way her father wouldn't suspect anything.

Meanwhile Nodoka was making a big pot of Oden for Kagome, she figured that Logan would be by and that Kagome would want to feed him. And judging by his size, he was going to be able to eat a lot. Not to mention that Oden was Kagome's favorite so she was going to stuff herself too.

Tony watched as she prepared the ingridents for the Oden, his brow furrowed. He kept thinking that, it was an awful lot for one girl to eat.

"Do you really think you should make so much for Kagome by herself?" Tony asked.

"Nodoka laughed, "Oh, Tony, clearly you don't know your daughter when it comes to Oden, she can almost finish this by herself, I'm making extra so there will be left overs in the morning for her."

Tony only nods. At that point Souta comes downstairs.

"Hi Mom, hi Tony, Kagome said we're going out to eat, where to?"

"Well I thought you'd like to go to Hakata Ippūdō, unless you have some other place in mind."

"The ramen restaurant, yeah that would be great, let's get going."

"Hold on there, Sport, let's give your mom a chance to get ready then we'll go." Tony tells Souta.

Souta huffs and goes to sit on the couch.

After Nodoka puts the pot of Oden to simmer, she goes upstairs to inform Kagome. Kagome opens the door to her room and Nodoka enters her room.

"Kagome, dear, the Oden is simmering and should be ready in an hour, I made enough for you and Logan to eat. I hope it's enough to fill the both of you." Nodoka says with a laugh.

"Thank, Mom, I'm sure it will."

Nodoka takes Kagome's hands, "Now I'm trusting you and Logan to behave while we're out, so no funny business."

Kagome blushes, "Oh Mom, we would never do that, Logan is far too respectful to do something like that, besides I really do have homework to do."

"Alright then, I need to go get ready for dinner."

With that Nodoka left. About 30 minutes later Nodoka showered changed and did her makeup and hair. Tony and Souta stood up when they heard her bid goodnight to Kagome. When Tony turned around, his jaw almost hit the floor, Nodoka was a vision of loveliness. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of her, Souta elbowed him in the ribs.

"She looks nice, doesn't she, Tony?" All Tony could do was nod.

Nodoka picked up her purse and walked up to Tony. "Shall we go?"

Tony smiled and offered his arm. They said goodbye to Kagome and headed out into the night. 

Once they were gone, Kagome went into the living room, she turned on the TV, lowering the volume so it was just background noise. She opened her bookbag and took out her books and set them on the coffee table, she was just about to settle down on the floor when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it was and hoping it wasn't her friends, she went to the door to answer it.  
When she opened the door she was greeted by a single red rose. Kagome smiled and took the rose from Logan. She stepped aside to let him in.

"I thought they'd never leave." Logan says as he takes Kagome into his arms. He kisses her soundly on the lips making her whimper.

They pull apart, Logan kisses her nose, "Hi Princess."

Kagome smiles, "Hi, Baby."

Logan raises an eyebrow, "Oh so I'm Baby now?"

"Yes, you are, you're my Baby."

Logan rolls his eyes, "I can live with that."


	36. Spending the Evening Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Kagome spend a little quiet time together.

Kagome smiles and steps aside so Logan could come in the house She closes the door and turns around, Logan backs her into the door, they start making out then break apart. Logan kisses Kagome's nose and grins at her.

"Hi." She says to him

"Hey, Princess."

"So do you have a lot of homework?" Logan asks.

"Yeah I do, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, as long as you give me some of that Oden."

"How did you know?" Kagome asks.

Logan taps his nose, He sits down on the sofa and begins to watch the news while Kagome does her homework.

When she gets to her math assignment she looks at Logan for help.

"Don't look at me I've never done that before."

Kagome huffs and takes out her Stark Pad, she turns it on and is immediately greeted by JARVIS.

* ***Good Evening, Kagome.*** *

"Hi JARVIS."

** **Are you needing assistance on your homework?*** * JARVIS asks.

"Yes, please, JARVIS, it's math."

****Alright let's get started.****

For the next hour, JARVIS helps Kagome with her math, and he goes on to help her with her science as well. Once she is finished, she thanks JARVIS and turns off her Stark pad. She goes to check on the Oden, Logan comes into the kitchen a little bit later. He wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her neck.

"That smells incredible, did you make it?"

"No, my mom made it, she makes the best Oden, she made it specifically for you and me. So I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, of course I'm hungry, is it ready yet?"

"Almost."

"Finish your homework?"

"Yep."

"Good, now I can have you all to myself."

Logan picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, he takes a giggling Kagome into the living room and plops her down on the sofa. Taking a seat next to her they start kissing and making out again. It doesn't last long, soon the Oden is ready and Kagome slides out from under Logan. She goes into the kitchen and grabs two bowls from the cabinet. Taking the bowls to the table, she and Logan sit down opposite each other. She waits expectantly for him to taste it, He took a spoonful and tastes it.

Humming he smiles at Kagome, "This is incredible, let your mom know that I really like it." Logan informs her.

"I'm glad you like."

As they eat Kagome informs Logan that she and her dad will be leaving the day after tomorrow, He nods his head.

"In that case, I may leave tomorrow, so I can meet you at the mansion."

Kagome pouts, "I wish you could go with me."

"I know you do, Princess, but we'd have to drug your old man to accomplish that."

Kagome laughs, "No I don't think he would appreciate that. I just hate the thought of being away from you."

"Me too, Darlin', but it's only for a day, you spend tomorrow with your mom and Souta, go see Shippou and your others friends. But I'm telling you right now, if I find out that wolf laid a hand on you, I'll slice him open from neck to nuts."

"Don't worry, Logan, he won't touch me, I'll purify him if he even thinks about it."

While Kagome and Logan are having a nice quiet dinner, Tony Nodoka, and Souta are also having a nice dinner.

"Okay so, when Kagome and I get home, I'll have my legal department get started on getting your green cards ready. They should be able to push it through pretty quick. Now do you want me to look for an apartment or do you want to pick one?" Tony asks.

"I think it would be best it I pick out the apartment. I have the feeling you'll go over the top with it."Nodoka says with a giggle.

Tony gives her a mocked hurt look, "You wound me, I know your style, I can be reasonable."

Nodoka quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so I can't be reasonable, but for you I will," He then turns to Souta, "So, Sport, are you looking forward to moving to New York?"

"You bet, Tony, I think it'll be exciting to live there." Souta says bouncing in his seat.

Tony chuckles, "Well, it is one of the most exciting cities in the world. I'll show you all the sights and in the fall enroll you in the best private school in all of New York."

"That would be awesome." Souta tells him.

Once they finished their dinner, they were going to head home but Souta asks if they could go watch a movie, Tony readily agreed.

By the time they get home Logan has already gone, telling Kagome that he'll be back later on, "I'm going to the bar for a smoke and few beers, give me a mental shout when your old man leaves."

"Okay, Logan, I'll see you later."

She gives him a kiss on the lips and watches him as he disappears into the night. She sighs and goes back in to put away the left overs and to clean up. Once the kitchen was clean, she went upstairs she decided that she would pack her bags and just leave out two outfits for the next day and the day after. Kagome took a shower and got ready for bed, by the time her parents and Souta get home she was already asleep.

Tony says his goodbyes to Nodoka and Souta, he turns to make his way down the shrine steps when Nodoka comes out of the house calling his name.

"Oh,Tony."

"Yes, My Dear."

Nodoka blushes, "Will you be by tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to get some work done and let Kagome spend some time with you and Souta and her friends so she can say her goodbyes. I'll pick her up the day after so we can head home. God, I can't wait until Souta is out of school so you guys can move to New York. Then you and I can start a real relationship."

"I can't wait for that either, Tony, but we still have to take things slow."

Tony pouts, "I know, I don't want to, but I know."

At that moment Logan is making his way across the top of the shrine buildings towards the house, he pauses for a minute when he sees Nodoka and Tony standing by the steps, he quirks an eyebrow when he sees Tony kiss Nodoka on the lips and he tells her that he loves her.

"I love you too,Tony."

Tony smiles, "Goodnight, Honey."

"Goodnight, Tony."

Tony kisses her one last time and tells her again that he loves her then makes his way down the steps. Logan continues his way to Kagome's window with his duffle bag in his hand, he opens her window and swings inside. Logan smiles when he sees Kagome fast asleep. He takes off his leather jacket, and shirt, and hangs them on Kagome's chair. Then he takes of his boots and jeans and places his boots by the window and puts his pants with the rest of his clothes. He then nudges Kagome over and gets into bed. The minute he gets comfortable, Kagome rolls over and hugs him.

"Mmm, Logan." She mumbles in her sleep, snuggling further into her boyfriend. Logan kisses her head and falls asleep.

 


	37. Spending the Day with Friends And Logan's Farewell.

The next morning Nodoka wakes up early, she goes to go check on Kagome and Logan. When she gets to the door she can hear them talking, then they abruptly stop, She's about to knock on the door when Logan opens the door and asks her to come in.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Nodoka says.

"Logan shakes his head, "You're not, Nodoka, Kagome and I were just discussing that my flight for New York leaves in a couple of hours and she was gettin' ready to start crying."

Nodoka turned to her daughter and saw the unshed tears in Kagome's eyes. She immediately embraced her daughter and tried to soothe her.

"Oh, Kagome dear, you knew that Logan had to leave eventually and it's not like he can go with you and your father. Besides you'll see each other back at school so you have nothing to worry about."

Kagome sniffed, "I know but I'm going to miss him so much."

"Uh, excuse me, he hasn't left yet." Logan tells her then opens his arms.

Kagome lets go of her mother and walks into Logan's arms, he kisses the top of her head.

"Look, Princess, my flight doesn't leave until tonight, we have the whole day together. Why don't we all go out and have some fun, and you can call Shippou to come tag along."

"Oh that sounds like a great idea, I get to see my grandson again!" Nodoka says in an excited tone. "Here, Logan why don't you go take a shower while Kagome makes breakfast. If Souta wakes up before, we'll tell him you go here early."

With that Nodoka left the room and came back to inform him that there were clean towels in the bathroom. Logan shrugs, picks up his duffel bag and heads for the door. He turns to Kagome and smirks.

"Care to join me?"

Kagome tries to sound indignant but she can't she only turns bright red instead. Logan laughs and heads out to the bathroom. 

After Logan leaves, Kagome quickly gets dressed and heads downstairs to start breakfast. Instead of putting on tea she makes coffee, knowing that is what Logan likes in the morning, she makes tea for everyone else. As she is cooking breakfast she calls Shippou to inform him that the next day she would be leaving and that if he wanted to spend the day with her, Logan and the family.

"And Grandpa too?" Shippou asks.

"No, he's working today, he wants me to spend the day with friends and family so that's what I'm doing."

"Okay, then, that sounds good to me I'll be at your house after breakfast." Shippou informs her 

"Great, bye."

Kagome resumes cooking, she makes more than the usual amount knowing that Logan can eat a lot. At this point Souta comes downstairs and is amazed by the amount of food.

"Are we feeding an army?"

"No just Logan, he has a high metabolism which causes him to eat a lot. He should be down in a minute."

"He's here already?"

"Yeah he went upstairs to take a shower. He's going home today so we're going to spend the day with him, Shippou and mom and whomever wants to tag along."

"Oh, okay." Then suddenly Souta's eyes widen, "Do you think that wolf guy will show up?"

"Well if he does, he better realize that your sister is mine, or he is gonna to be in a world of hurt." Logan says as he walks down the stairs. 

He walks up to Kagome and gives her a kiss, causing Souta to scrunch his nose. At that point Nodoka comes downstairs, she greets Logan and helps Kagome to finish preparing breakfast. Once everything was ready they all sat down and had a lovely meal. 

As they were finishing up breakfast and Nodoka was doing the dishes, she insisted, the doorbell rang. Souta went to answer it and found Shippou standing there. He smiled at the red haired man and invited him into the house.

"Hi Shippou."

"Hey squirt, is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah mom's finishing up the dishes and Kagome is getting ready, Logan's watching the news."

They walk into the living room and Shippou goes to greet Logan, he stands up and shakes Shippou's hand. At that moment Kagome and Nodoka come downstairs.

"Okay we're ready." Kagome informs them.

"Where are we going?" Souta asks.

"Well I figured we'd do something fun so I suggest that we go to DisneyLand Tokyo." Shippou says.

Souta's eyes light up at the thought of going to DisneyLand. He was planning on riding every ride with his sister at least twice.

Logan groans, he knows it's going to be loud and crowded and he was going to hate it, but if that's what Kagome and Souta want then he would go. The whole point was to spend what little time he had left in Japan with Kagome.

Logan huffs, "Fine if that's where you guys want to go, let's get this over with."

Taking Kagome's hand, Logan walks out the door with everyone else following behind.

It turned out that it wasn't as bad as Logan thought it was going to be. He actually enjoyed himself, despite his best efforts. It made him smile watching Kagome act like a little kid with Souta, as he dragged his sister from one ride to another. Souta was actually able to convince Logan to ride a few rides with him as well. But after a while Shippou took mercy on Logan and went on the rides with Souta and Nodoka, leaving Logan and Kagome alone for a while. Kagome and Logan would sit on a bench and wait for the others to finish the ride. Kagome resting her head on Logan's shoulder, while he had his arm wrapped around her.

"Thank you, Logan,"

"For what, Princess?" Logan asks

For coming here and making Souta happy, I know you hate crowds."

Logan grunts and kisses the top of her head, "Only for you, Princess."

 

It was early evening when they left the park. They went out to eat at one of the restaurants that Shippou owned then from there they head towards Narita International Airport. Once at the airport Logan says his goodbyes to Shippou and to Souta, he shakes Shippou's hand and ruffles Souta's hair. He walks up to Nodoka and offers his hand, she disregards his hand and pulls him in to a hug. Logan awkwardly hugs her back.

"Take care Logan and I hope to see you soon."

"You too, Nodoka."

"I want you to know that I am very happy that Kagome has someone like you in her life and I know that you will treat her the way she deserves to be treated."  
Nodoka tells Logan.

"Thank you, Nodoka, that means a lot to me coming from you. And I want you to know that I will always be there to protect her and love her."

Nodoka gives Logan one last hug, then he turns around to address Kagome. She is standing behind him with her head down staring at the floor. But he can smell the tears that are rolling down her cheeks, walking over to her he lifts her head. Her eyes are read and swollen already.

Pulling her into his arms, Logan kisses her head. "Come on, Princess, none of that. It ain't like you're not going to see me again, you'll be home in a couple of days." Logan tells Kagome as he wipes her tears with his thumb.

Kagome sniffles, "I know Logan, but I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you."

"You'll be alright, you still have my shirt don't ya?" Kagome nods, "Well then just hold onto that."

They hold each other until Logan's flight is called, Kagome hugs him tighter then lets go. Logan tilts her head up and kisses her sweetly on the lips. Kagome's lip trembles again, she takes a deep breath and says something she should have told him a long time ago.

"I love you, Logan."

Logan's eyes widen, then he smiles. Wrapping his arms around her one last time he kisses her more passionately, she nearly faints from the intensity. Pulling away he leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

With that he releases her and walks towards his plane.


	38. Farewell Japan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tony and Kagome to head back to New York.

Kagome watched as Logan walked away, tears streaming down her face. Her head dropped forward as she sighed, hiding her tears from the others. Shippou comes over and puts his arm around her.

"Come on, Kagome, let's get you home."

Kagome nods and lets Shippou lead her out of the airport, Souta and Nodoka bringing up the rear.

When they get back to the Sunset Shrine, Shippou hugs his mother and tells her that he won't be able to come over the next day so he wished her a safe trip back. Kagome gives him a fierce hug.

"I'm going to miss you Shippou."

"So will I, mother, but now that I know where you are, I can visit you." Shippou tells Kagome.

"I'd like that."

Shippou goes on to say goodbye to the others and leaves. Kagome's shoulders slump and she lets out a sigh. Nodoka wraps her arm around her daughter and leads her up to her room.

"Come along, Kagome dear, it's time for bed. You need to get some rest after such a trying day."

"Okay, Mom."

Kagome lets her mother lead her upstairs. Once in her room, Kagome changes and gets ready for bed. She goes into her suitcase and pulls out Logan's shirt, sniffing it, her eyes begin to water knowing that tonight was going to be the first night in a long time that she was going to sleep alone. Kagome puts the shirt over the spare pillow and hugs it to herself as she lies down.

* _Logan_.* She thinks.

* _Yeah_.*

Suddenly she bolts upright, she looks around her room wondering if she heard that right.

* _Logan is that you?_ *

_*Yeah, Princess, I was wondering when you were going to figure out that you can still reach me telepathically.*_ Logan thinks with a laugh.

* _Jerk, why didn't you tell me?!_ * Kagome screams in her head.

Logan winces on his end, then chuckles, * _Why didn't you think of it earlier?_ *

_*I… I don't know, I guess it didn't cross my mind. I can't believe it I can still talk to you!*_

* _Well, believe it Darlin' I'm with you whether you want me to be or not.*_

Kagome squeals, they talk for a little while until Kagome gets tired. She yawns and stretches, getting under her covers, she makes herself comfortable. She grabs the pillow that Logan had been using that know has his shirt on, and snuggles into it.

* _Logan, I'm tired, I'm going to bed now.*_

_*Alright, Princess, sweet dreams.*_

_*Goodnight, Logan, I love you.*_

_*I love you too, Darlin'*_

With that, Kagome lets out a contented sigh and goes to sleep.

The next day Tony shows up wearing jeans and a Black Sabbath tee shirt and sneakers. He wanted to be comfortable for the plane ride home. Knocking on the front door early in the morning, Nodoka answers.

"Quick are the kids up?" He asks.

"No, Tony, they're not, why?"

"So I can do this." Tony says as he pulls Nodoka out of the house and kisses her squarely on the lips.

When they part, Tony places his forehead against Nodoka's, "Hi."

Nodoka blushes, "Hello, Tony."

Tony kisses her once more before releasing her, then walks into the house.

"Well, since Kagome and I are leaving today how about we have breakfast out this morning? Then the driver can take Kagome and I to the airport and then bring you and Souta home."

"That sounds like a good idea, let me wake the kids." Nodoka tells Tony.

She goes upstairs and gently knocks on Kagome's door, "Kagome dear, your father is here. He want to take us out to breakfast before your flight takes off."

Kagome slowly opens her eyes, "Okay, Mom, let me get dressed."

Nodoka closes the door and then moves on to Souta's room. While she is waking up Souta, Kagome jumps in the shower, then gets ready. Once she is ready, she makes her way downstairs.

"Good morning, Daddy." Kagome says as she kisses her father on the cheek.

"Good morning, Baby Girl, did you have a nice time yesterday?"

"Yes, Daddy, Shippou came by and we went to Disneyland, it was fun."

"Good, I'm glad." Tony tells her as he kisses her head.

Once everyone is ready, they head out to have breakfast. As they are having breakfast, Tony pulls out a file and shows it to Nodoka.

"This is what I was working on yesterday. I have found several monks that are willing to take over the duties of the shrine. We did background checks on all of them and they all check out, I just need you to pick one." Tony informs Nodoka.

Nodoka takes the file and starts flipping through it, "Thank you, Tony, I'll study these carefully and let you know."

"Okay, once you decide, let them know here at Stark Industries and we'll get them hired. And as soon as Kagome and I get back to New York I'll start looking for an apartment for you and Souta."

"That would be fine, Tony." Nodoka tells him.

Once they have had breakfast, they head back to the shrine so Kagome can pick up her things. They head off to the airport and to the private landing strip where Tony's jet is waiting for them.

"Whenever you are ready, Mr. Stark." The pilot informs Tony.

Tony nods and walks over to Nodoka and Souta, he reaches out and ruffles Souta's hair.

"Bye, Squirt, I'll see you in a few weeks in New York."

"Bye, Tony, have a safe flight." Souta says as he hugs Tony around the middle. Tony returns the hug.

"Now go say goodbye to your sister." Tony tells Souta.

Souta nods and runs off towards his sister. Tony turns to Nodoka.

"Well, honey this is it. I'm going to miss you so much." Tony tells Nodoka as he hugs her.

"I am going to miss you too, Tony, but it will only be for a little while, we'll be in New York before you know it." Nodoka says.

"I can't wait for you two to move to New York, it will be one of the happiest days of my life." Tony tells her.

He gives her a bear hug then lets her go, Nodoka walks over to Kagome and hugs her. Kagome cries a bit.

"Oh, Mom, I'm going to miss you so much, I can't wait for you and Souta to move to New York."

"I'm going to miss you too, Kagome dear, and it won't be long until we are all together again. In the meantime take care of yourself and your father and stay out of trouble."

"I will, Mom, I promise." Kagome says with a sniffle.

After saying goodbye to Souta, Kagome and Tony board the plane and the plane takes off.

Kagome looks out the window, watching as the earth falls away, She sighs.

Tony comes and sits down next to her, "You sad to be leaving?"

"No, I'm ready to go home and back to school. I only have one more month until graduation, and I don't want to fall any further behind on my classes."

"Well, if you need help, you know I'm always there for you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"No problem, Sweetheart."

After a while Tony gets bored and starts working on a new suit design on his Stark Pad, While Kagome stills sits staring out the window. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

_*Logan, we're on our way back._ * Kagome thinks to Logan.

* _Thank god, Princess, can't wait to see you again.*_

* _Me either, Logan, I'll see you in 12 hours, I love you.*_

_*I love you too, Darlin' I'll be waiting for you.*_

With that, Kagome closes her eyes and goes to sleep, hoping that will make the plane ride go by faster.


	39. A Father - Daughter Moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Kagome do some father - daughter bonding.

****BOLD WRITING IS TEXT MESSAGES****

Tony's private jet lands at JFK Airport 12 hours later, he saunters out of the plane with Kagome following behind him. Putting his arm around his daughter he leads her to the Lincoln Towncar that is wait for them. Happy gets out of the car and opens the door for them.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark, Miss. Stark."

"Thanks Hap." Tony says.

"Thank you, Happy."

How are you holding up Miss Kagome?" Happy asks.

"I'm doing better, thank you, Happy. I just want to get back to school and graduate."

"Not tonight, Baby Girl, tonight you stay at the tower and tomorrow Happy will drive you up to school." Tony tells his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy, that's fine. It's too late to drive up to school anyway."

They get back to the Tower and Kagome goes straight to her room to shower and change. When she comes out she sees her dad sitting at the bar staring out the window.

"Daddy?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Tony asks without looking at her.

Kagome's eyes widen, "What?"

"Just how long did you think you could keep it a secret? Did you honestly think I wouldn't check myself?" I know exactly what you did, I just wanted to wait until we  got home to confirm it was true."

Kagome was on the verge of having a panic attack, she was praying to every Kami that she knew that her dad wasn't talking about what she thinks he's talking about.

Tony turned around and held up an envelope then he threw onto the counter, "Open it."

Kagome's hand was shaking when she reached for the envelope. She closed her eyes and opened the envelope and inside was…

Her acceptance letter to NYU.

Kagome nearly fell over when she saw what it was, she thought for sure they were pictures of her and Logan. She sighed and started to laugh.

Tony stood up from his bar stool with a wide grin on his face, opening his arms he enveloped his daughter into a tight hug. Kagome weakly returned the hug, she slumped a little in his arms out of sheer relief.

"Congratulation, Sweetheart, I can't believe you didn't tell me you applied NYU. The only reason I found out that you applied was because they called to Pepper to confirm a few things and she told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome let out a nervous giggle, "Well I applied at several universities, mostly here in the city, I didn't want to tell you just in case I didn't get accepted and I had to go out of state."

"I know you applied at several universities, Pepper called me yesterday and told me there were a bunch of letters waiting for you when we got home. I hope you don't mind but I opened them when you were in the shower. You were accepted into all of them!" Tony says in an excited tone as he holds up the other letters.

Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of all the acceptance letters, she laughs and launches herself at her dad again.

"I can't believe it, I got in!" she yells as she's jumping up and down in Tony's arms.

"Of course you got in, you have my brains." Tony says smugly, "So what school are you going to choose?"

Kagome didn't even have to think about it. "I'm going to NYU it has the third best medical school in the country."

"Well why not Harvard then, you got into that one too by the way, it's the best one in the country." Tony asks giving her a puzzled look.

"Because, Daddy, I want to be close to you."

Tony's eyes tear up and he clenches at his heart, "Aw, Baby, that's so sweet."

"Well, Daddy, we've just found each other and I'm not ready to be away from you just yet. I know I have to be for school, but I can't imagine going to school out of state so far from you."

That did it, Tony burst into tears, "My little girl still need me!"

By this point Kagome started crying too, "Of course I need you, Daddy."

Tony and Kagome clung to each other and cried. They didn't even hear Pepper come into the room, she just stood there staring at them while they both balled.

"Did I miss something here?" She asks.

Tony and Kagome cried harder.

The next morning Kagome was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. She had a huge headache from crying last night with Tony, so when she answered she sounded a bit gruff."

"Hello?"

"Why the hell didn't you call me when you got back?"

"Logan?"

"Yes, I was up all night waiting for you to call me to tell me you were here. What happened and why do you sound like you've been cryin'? Did someone hurt you, I'll kill whoever it was!"

Kagome smiles, "No, Logan, I'm fine. I mean I was crying last night with my dad, but that was just because we had a very emotional father-daughter moment. And I forgot to call you, I'm sorry."

Logan huffs, "Fine, as long as you're okay. What time are you coming back?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, she and Tony had agreed that she would stay an extra day so they could have some time together and maybe start looking for an apartment for Nodoka and Souta.

"Um, Happy will take me up to school tomorrow, my dad and I decided to spend the day together."

There was silence on the other end.

"Logan? Logan, Hello are you still there?"

Logan sighs, "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Are you mad?" Kagome asks timidly.

Logan sighs again, "No, I'm not mad. I mean he's your old man after all so I'm not gonna say anything about it. But you're gonna owe me."

"I'll owe you big, thank you for not getting upset."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I have no other choice but to share you with your old man." Logan says.

"I promise I'll be at school bright and early tomorrow, or maybe even late tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Look I have to go now, Logan, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

With that Kagome hangs up. She sighs and goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she comes out of her room she goes into the kitchen to see Tony with his eyes closed, drinking a cup of coffee. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Who would have thought that I'd have a headache without touching a drop of alcohol. But after that crying fest I feel oddly cleansed." Tony says as he slides a bottle of Tylenol over towards Kagome.

"Me too." Kagome says. Tony gives her an odd look.

"No, I mean about the cleansed thing, I wouldn't know anything about alcohol, although there was that one time I got drunk on the sake mist." Kagome mumbles.

Tony nearly spits out his coffee, "What?!"

Kagome was sitting there remembering, she looked at her father and shook her head, "Oh Daddy it was an accident, and I couldn't help it the mist was all around us."

"What, okay you need to explain from the beginning." Tony tells her.

"Kagome sighs and begins to explain when she and her friends went to go get sacred sake for Miroku's master, Mushin.

Tony couldn't stop laughing after she told him the entire story, and about how many times she made Inuyasha sit. After she finished her story, Kagome got up from the table and began to cook breakfast for her and Tony. Once she served him and herself, she sat down next to Tony.

"So, Daddy, what are we going to do first?"

Anything you want, but we need to stop by Stark Industries, then after that we can go house hunting for your mom and Souta.

"That sounds like a great idea, Daddy, why do we have to stop by Stark Industries?"

"Just to see how things are going, no big deal."

"Okay then, Let me go change." Tony tells Kagome.

Kagome looks down at herself and decides that she should go change too. She runs to her room and puts on a dark grey pencil skirt with a black blouse and grey suit jacket, and grey heels. She looks at herself in the mirror and nods, she comes out of her room and goes into the living room finding Tony waiting for her. He turns around and smiles.

"Hey we match."

Kagome looks at him and smiles. Tony is wearing one of his grey Armani business suit with a black shirt underneath and grey shoes.

"See that just goes to show that great taste in clothes is inherited." He says with a chuckle

He throws his arm around his daughter and leads her out of the Tower down to the garage where Happy is already waiting with the car. Happy looks at them and chuckles.

"Did you guys do that on purpose?"

Tony pouts, "No, it's just that great minds think alike, come on Mini Me, get in the car."

Kagome huffs at her father, but gets in the car. When they get to Stark Industries, they head up to the CEO's office to see Pepper. She's on the phone when they come in, but she reaches for her phone and snaps a picture of father and daughter. She thinks it's the cutest thing ever that they're dressed alike, Pepper sets it as her lock screen and sends it also to Tony and Kagome's phone. When Tony gets it he sets it as his home screen. When Kagome gets it she forwards it to Logan.

Logan quirks an eyebrow when he gets the picture, he decides to send her a text.

****You look sexy and weird at the same time. Please tell me dressing like daddy was an accident.****

Kagome's phone buzzes and she looks at the incoming text. She nearly laughs, but controls herself.

****Yes, it was, but he was so happy I didn't have the heart to go change****

Logan chuckles when he gets the text.

After about an hour of Tony and Pepper talking business, and Tony talking on the phone, he and Kagome leave. It turns out that while Kagome was waiting, Tony had made an appointment with a realtor to go see some apartment. They meet up with the realator and she begins to show them apartments in Manhatten that are close to Stark Tower. Kagome couldn't believe how beautiful and how expensive the apartments were in New York, but at least they were worth the money that Tony was going to spend.

They didn't find anything that morning so Tony told the realtor that they would meet up again after lunch. He and Kagome went to NYY Steak for lunch. They had a very nice lunch then met up with the realtor at 1:30. She had some more apartments to show them. They were still luxurious and expensive and Kagome wasn't sure that her mom would like them, until Tony explained that this is just the way it was going to have to be if they wanted Nodoka and Souta close to the Tower.

In the end Kagome picked out a three bedroom apartment, Tony insisted it be three so Kagome have her own room when she went to visit. It was 17 minutes walking distance away from the Tower at the Prism on Park Avenue South. When Tony and Kagome walked through the apartment, they looked at each other and grinned. It had everything they were looking for, it was close to the Tower, there was a park nearby there was a good private schools in the area. It had all the amenities Nodoka and Souta could want, in essence it was perfect. And in Tony's mind it was temporary, he was going to propose to Nodoka after Kagome's graduation anyway.

So without any further discussion, Tony signed the lease for the apartment. After that, they went back to the Tower, ordered a couple of pizzas and watched movies for the rest of the day. Kagome decided that she would stay the night and leave for school at the crack of dawn so she could get to her classes on time which was fine with Tony. After an exhausting but productive day, Kagome kisses her father on the cheek and tell him goodnight. Tony kisses her forehead and says the same.

Kagome goes to her room, pulls out Logan's tee shirt. She puts it over her pillow and cuddles into it, sighs and goes to sleep. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow, but she still had fun with her dad.


	40. Back At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome heads back to school and Tony ends up coming up later on bearing gifts.

**Bold is JARVIS speaking**   
_Italics is Telepathy_

Kagome was up at 5am showered and ready to get going, she knocked on Tony's door to let him know that she was heading out already. Tony lifts his head from his pillow and rubs his face.

"Why so early, Baby Girl?" Tony asks as he sits up.

"I want to get settled in, have breakfast with my friends and just be sure I get there in time for class."

"Okay then, give me a minute." Kagome waits for him in the living room.

Tony gets up, goes to his bathroom to do his business then comes back out still in his pajamas and robe. He grabs her bags and they head down towards the garage where Happy is waiting for them. Once they get to the car, Happy takes Kagome's bags and puts them in the trunk.

Kagome turns to her father and gives him a huge hug. "Well, Daddy, this is it. I don't think I'll be coming down anytime soon, since I'll be catching up on my school work and studying for finals."

"That's fine, Baby Girl, I have a lot of work to do as well, but that doesn't mean you can call and stuff, and maybe one weekend come see me." Tony says with a pout.

Kagome laughs, "Okay, Daddy, one weekend."

She hugs her dad one last time as Happy informs her its time to go. Kagome gets in the car and waves goodbye to Tony as they pull out of the garage.

The traffic is light on her way to Westchester and they made it in exactly 45 minutes. Kagome was getting more excited as she got closer to the school, she and happy were a few miles out from the school when she contacted Logan telepathically.

* _Logan, I'm almost at the school, we'll be there in 15 minutes*_

_*Good, Princess, I just got up, I'll meet you in the sparing room.*_

_*Great, I love you*_

_*Love you too, Princess.*_

Kagome almost squealed with excitement when they rounded the corner and she saw the mansion. Kagome took in some calming breaths as the pulled up in front of the mansion, she couldn't let Happy see that she was entirely too eager to get back to school or he would report it to Tony. Happy opened the door for her and she calmly got out. He got her bags from the trunk and carried them to the door where Jean had opened the door for her.

"Welcome home, Kagome.

"Thank you, Professor Grey."

"I didn't get to tell you before you left, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, he's in a better place now."

Jean gave Kagome a hug while Happy left her luggage in the foyer. Kagome then turned to Happy and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the ride, Happy, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Kiddo." Happy tells her as he returns the hug, "You need help with the luggage?" He asks.

"No, I'll just use my powers to get them upstairs, thank you anyway."

With that, she gave him another hug and told him to have a safe drive back. Kagome then used her telekinisis to float her luggage up the stairs to her room. she set them down went to the bathroom to change then quickly called her father.

"Hello, Daddy, I got to school alright."

"Okay, Baby Girl, have a nice day and call me if you need anything."

Okay, Daddy, I love you, bye.

"Bye, Baby."

Once Kagome hung up, she made her way to the sparring room, she opened the door and was grabbed by the wrist, she immediately twisted the the other persons hand and threw them to the floor. Her feet were pulled out from under her and she was pinned by a massive weight.

"Very good reaction, though that's no way to treat your boyfriend." Logan says then kissed her.

"Good thing I like it rough." He says with a smirk when he breaks the kiss, causing Kagome to blush.

"Sorry, Logan, it was just my first reaction."

"Don't be it was a good reaction, welcome home." He says kissing her again a bit softer this time.

Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, kissing Logan back.

She sighs after breaking the kiss, "Thanks, but can we spar, I'd like a good work out before class starts."

"I'll give you a good work out," Logan says grinding against her, causing Kagome to moan and blush.

He laughs and gets up and they start to spar.

It was about 8:00 in the morning when they finished sparring, Kagome went up to her room to shower and change, while Logan did the same. Once they were ready they met up in the kitchen where once again Logan made Kagome breakfast. He made her steak eggs and hash browns. After her workout Kagome was starving and devoured the whole thing in record time. By the time she was finished it was time for class.

Kagome meets up with Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr, before class. They each give her the condolences as they didn't really get a chance to before she left. She thanks them and tells them that it was a beautiful service. They went to class and everyone welcomed her back with open arms many giving her condolences.

  
Life returns to normal, Kagome catches up with her school work and she prepares for her finals in June, she still had a month to go but she wanted to make sure she aced all her exams. She wanted to make her family and Logan proud of her. So she and the other seniors formed a study group so they could prepare for their finals. But she didn't spend all her time studying. On the weekends she would go out with the everyone to mall or to the movies, or she would meet up with Logan in a nearby town and they would go out to dinner together and spend the night in a nice hotel. Nothing happening of course.

One day as she and the others were studying in the rec room, the doorbell rang. No alarms went off so they all knew it wasn't a Mutant at the door so they didn't worry about it, until Professor Xavier's voice rang out in Kagome's head.

* _Kagome, could you get the door, please?*_

_*Sure thing, Professor_ * Kagome answered.

When Kagome answered the door, she got a big surprise.

"Daddy, Pepper! what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, your father and I were talking during lunch today about how you were going to go to NYU next year and a thought occurred to your dad."

"Yeah, Baby Girl, it occurred to me that maybe your friends might want to go on to college as well but can't afford it, so I came up with the Stark Industries Academic Scholarship Fund for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. And Pepper, as CEO is going to present it to Professor Xavier." Tony explains.

"Oh, Daddy, that's the nicest thing you could have done, there are a lot of seniors that want to go on and become teachers, but can't afford to go. This is such a blessing, Daddy."

"I do what I can. It's a full scholarship and will pay for their entire four years. And get this, I made 50 of them."

"Wow that's enough for the entire senior class." Kagome says.

"He knows, he didn't want to just offer the money outright, so he came up with this little scheme." Pepper informs Kagome.

Kagome laughs and tells her father and Pepper to follow her to Professor Xavier's office. Once there the door opens on it's own and Charles invites them in.

"Please, Mr. Stark, Miss. Potts come in." Professor Xavier tells them, "Come in as well Kagome."

They all go into his office and take a seat. Professor Xavier comes out from behind his desk and comes up to Tony. He offers his hand to him, which Tony gladly accepts.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark and Miss Potts for your generosity and your willingness to help other Mutants who would not be able to further their goals without your support." Professor Xavier tells Tony.

"It's the least I can do for you helping my daughter with her powers and giving her a good education, and please call me Tony."

"And me Pepper, Professor."

"In that case call me Charles."

As Charles says that, the teaching staff that he had summoned telepathically have come in, Scott is the first to ask what was going on.

"Mr. Summers, Tony here has just made available 50 full scholarships for any senior who academically qualifies for them to any college of their choice."

"Really?"

"Yep, Mr. Summers, any college of their choice, Stark Industries will gladly pay for four years of it."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Stark, thank you" Ororo tells him.

"I know, besides it isn't fair that just because my daughter comes from a well off family she can go anywhere she wants, these kids work just as hard and deserve the same opportunities." Tony tells the teaching staff.

Tony then presents Charles with all the paperwork needed for the scholarships. Charles shakes his hand again then Tony wraps his arm around Kagome's shoulders and he and Pepper leave the office. But as they leave, Logan is making his way towards Xavier's office, he accidentally bumps into Tony.

"Watch it, Porcupine" Tony says as he glares at Logan.

Logan only raises an eyebrow but keeps walking, Tony turns his head and looks at Logan's back, he turns to Kagome to ask her a question.

"Who was that guy?"

"Kagome let's out a nervous giggle that only Pepper notices, "He's kind of like the gym teacher here. He works with the kids in the Danger Room."

Tony nods, "Oh, well, thank god you don't have to deal with that meathead."

Kagome giggles again and Pepper looks at her suspiciously.

Kagome, Tony and Pepper head for the front door, but before they can get there they pass by the rec room and see everyone studying. Tony pauses for a moment then walks in.

"You guys cramming for your finals?" Tony asks.

They all look up and are amazed to see Iron Man standing in the doorway.

Rogue is he first to speak, "Yes, sir, but there's so much to cover we're having a heck of a time too."

Tony touches his Bluetooth in order to talk to JARVIS.

"JARVIS, give the senior class your full access on the Stark Pads, give them a hand with their studying, once they're through return to normal mode."

** **Yes, sir.*** *

There's a flash on the Stark Pads and then they hear a voice.

** **Hello senior class I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's AI. I will be helping you prepare for your finals for the next few weeks.****

"Thank you, Daddy, with JARVIS's help this will be a lot easier." Kagome tells him.

"Anytime, Kiddo, now Pep and I have got to go, so we'll see at graduation."

"Okay, Daddy, see you guys then."

And with that, Tony and Pepper took their leave.

 


	41. A Night of Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan takes Kagome out on the town.

When Kagome finished studying for the night it was already midnight, she said goodnight to the others as everyone dispersed to their own rooms. When she opened the door to her room she found Logan already lying in her bed.

"Gym Teacher, really, Princess?" Logan asks.

"Well, what did you want me to tell him, 'Oh, Daddy, that man you just insulted, well, he just happens to be the man I'm in love with.' Yeah right, Logan."

"You're eventually going to have to tell him about us, you know that, right?"

"I know, but now is not the right time, I figure when my mom moves over here and we have her support, then I'll tell him. This way he can't ship me off to Japan, no one will be there. Ha ha."

Logan raises an eyebrow, "Okay, Princess, however you want to do it. Now go change so we can go to sleep."

Kagome quickly goes to the bathroom and does her nightly routine, she comes out then gets in bed with Logan. Giving him a kiss goodnight she snuggles into his arms and falls into a deep sleep.

 

The next few weeks, studying with JARVIS turned out to be a breeze, he would show them illustrations of anything they didn't understand and would help with in any way they needed. But he was also very clear that the day of their finals he would only be available for a quick review in the morning then all access to him would be revoked, so that there was no chance of cheating.

On the day of the exam, JARVIS did a quick review with the senior class and their access was terminated, but the seniors were confident that they would be able to get through their finals with now problems. And that's what happened they all passed with flying colors.

Kagome was so happy because she did in fact ace all of her exams, even the ones with Professor Xavier. He had informed her that her control over her telepathy and telekinisis had improved by leaps and bounds and that she would indeed be graduating with honors.

Logan was so proud of her that he made special reservations at a nice restaurant in New York to take Kagome out to celebrate. They would be spending the night at a little bed and breakfast after dinner. 

Kagome was so excited about her date with Logan that she had Rogue help her curl her hair and do her make up. She wore a black thigh length black cocktail dress a sapphire necklace and sapphire earrings her dad got her for her birthday, she got in her car and drove down to the corner where she picks Logan up. He was wearing the same black suit he wore to the funeral except this time he had on a red shirt and black tie, and his black cowboy boots.

She smiled at him when she pulled up next to him, "You look really good in red."

Kagome tells him when Logan walks up to the driver's side door. He opens the door and she gets out, he looks her over and hums.

"Damn, Princess, you look gorgeous in that dress, maybe we should just skip dinner and go straight to bed." 

"No, Logan, you promised me dinner, so let's go." she says as she switches seats with him, letting Logan drive.

They drive into New York and head to the restaurant. Logan pulls into the parking lot, gets out of the car and helps Kagome out of the car. She smiles at him and takes his arm as they walk into the restaurant.

Logan picked this particular restaurant knowing full well that it wouldn't be a place that Tony would frequent. So he and Kagome didn't have to worry about running into Tony in such a small place. He also knew that Kagome liked Italian food and so did he, so it was a win, win situation.

They were seated in a secluded part of the restaurant but still close enough to see the dance floor. Logan held the chair out for Kagome while she sat down then he took his seat. The waiter came over to take their drink order, then quickly left the happy couple.

"I'm so proud of ya for graduating with honors, Princess." Logan tells Kagome.

"Thank you, Baby, I worked really hard to make you and my family proud of me." Kagome tells him.

"Well ya don't have to worry about me, Kagome, I'm proud of ya no matter what ya do."

Aww, thank you, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan says gruffly, causing Kagome to giggle.

After a while the waiter comes back with their drinks and takes their orders.

Kagome orders Broiled Lobster Oreganata while Logan orders a Porterhouse with Sausage, Peppers, and Onions. While they waited for they're food they talked about what they were going to do next year when she started school at NYU

"I'll come up and visit ya often as I can but with being a gym teacher and all I can't be away from school that much."

"You're not going to let that go, are you? Kagome asks.

"Nope." Logan says with a laugh.

Kagome giggles as her eyes wander to the dance floor, Logan notices and stands up. He walks to her side and offers her hand, Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of his offered hand.

"Come on, Princess, let's dance."

"I don't know how." Kagome admits then blushes.

"I'll teach you." Logan says with a smile.

Kagome smiles up at him and takes his hand, Logan leads her to the dance floor just as the music for the Tango starts. Logan leads her through the steps of the Tango as they dance around the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance." 

"I've been alive for over 100 years, Princess, there's a lot of things you don't know I can do." Logan tells her with a smirk.

They finish their dance and head back to their table, once they sit their food arrives. Kagome and Logan eat in comfortable silence, when they are finished they order dessert, Kagome orders the Chocolate Cannoli while Logan orders the Tiramisu.

Once they had eaten they walked around Time Square for a while then headed out to the Bed and Breakfast in Brooklyn called Lefferts Manor Bed & Breakfast. they checked in and got a wonderful Victorian style room complete with a clawfoot bathtub. 

Kagome went into the bathroom to do her nightly routine and change into her nighty, while Logan got undressed down to his boxers. She came out and Logan went in to do his business, once he came out, Kagome was already in bed. He smirked at her and crawled into bed with her. Logan wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her, she responded immediately and their kissing turned into a long make out session.

Logan, being fully aroused, pulled away from Kagome. Placing his forehead against hers he sighed, "You're gonna be the death of me, Princess."

"I know, Logan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I can wait til you're ready." Logan tells her and kisses Kagome sweetly.

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Princess."

With that, Logan rolls off of Kagome and takes her, into his arms. She snuggles into him and they both fall asleep.


	42. Gifts and Graduation

The next day Kagome was up early, she carefully extricates herself from Logan's grasp and goes to the bathroom to shower and change. By the time she comes out, Logan is already awake, he takes her place in the bathroom and also showers and changes. They head downstairs and had breakfast with the few other guests that were staying at the Bed and Breakfast, then head back to Xavier's.

Today there was a lot of things to do, The following day was graduation and they had to get the mansion set up to receive the parents and guardians of the graduating class. Plus the girls were going to go shopping for dresses and the boys were going for their suits.

As soon as Kagome and Logan got home, Rogue practically yanks Kagome out of Logan's arms and they run upstairs so she could tell her how her night went. Rogue wanted to know everything that happened between Kagome and Logan.

"How was ya'll's date?" Rogue asks

"Oh it was wonderful, he took me to an Italian restaurant, the food was great the atmosphere was perfect and he actually danced with me. Did you know he could dance?"

Rogue looks at her wide eyed, "No, I had no idea, does he dance well?"

"Oh, Kami, so well, we danced the Tango."

"NO!"

"Yep, then afterwards we spent the night at a Bed and Breakfast in Brooklyn. It was so nice, Rogue." Kagome said with a sigh and fell back onto her bed.

"I'm glad you had a nice time, but now it's time to go shopping for a new dress for graduation."

Kagome sat up and smiles at Rogue, "Okay let's get everyone together and go."

In the meantime, Logan had already left the mansion and was heading to a jewelry store, he had decided he wanted to buy Kagome a graduation present that he would have Rogue give her. He walked into the store and started looking around at all the jewelry. His eyes lingered on the diamond engagement rings for a second and he smirked.

'Later.' Logan thought to himself.

Logan ended up purchasing a charm bracelet and several charms for it. One was a Magnolia flower to represent Rogue since it's the state flower of Mississippi another was a wolf to represent himself and another was custom made symbol of the X-Men to represent the school. Logan smiles as he leaves the Jewelry store with his gift for Kagome, he knows she's going to love it.

Back in New York, Tony Stark is at the most expensive Jewelry store in New York City with Pepper and he's looking at engagement rings.

"Tell me the truth, Pepper, you think I'm rushing into this?" Tony asks his closest friend.

"No, not at all, I've never seen you take a relationship this slowly since I've known you." Pepper tells him, "Are you nervous she'll say no?"

"Not at all, I know Nodoka loves me, and I love her, but maybe proposing at Kagome's graduation isn't the right thing to do. I'm going to be stealing my little girl's thunder."

"No, Tony, Kagome isn't like that, if anything she'll be thrilled out of her mind if her parents get engaged the same day she graduates."

"Right, you're right, my daughter is nothing like her old man." Tony says.

Pepper had her doubts about that one, she noticed how nervous Kagome got when that supposed gym teacher walked by. Pepper could have sworn she saw his eyes linger on Kagome for a second, she was going to have pay a little bit closer attention at the graduation tomorrow.

In the meantime Pepper helped Tony pick out a very elegant but simple engagement ring for Nodoka. One that went with Nodoka's simple style yet still costed Tony a fortune which appealed to his vanity. Tony took the box the ring was in and put it in his pocket. He was ready for the next day, now all he had to do was wait til the following day and then he would pick up Nodoka and Souta from their apartment and they would drive together to the mansion. 

Nodoka and Souta had only arrived a few days ago and were settling into their new apartment quite well. Tony had decided that when Nodoka said yes they would go on a family vacation somewhere to celebrate. He would take them anywhere they wanted to go. He was perfectly confident that Nodoka would accept his proposal, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind. Nothing was going to stand in his way to be with the woman he loved this time.

Back in Westchester:

Kagome and the girls were at the mall looking for dresses for graduation. Kagome had found a beautiful Periwinkle sun dress that brought out the color of her eyes, and Rogue got a black pencil skirt with a red top. Once they had what they wanted, they helped the others then made their way back to the mansion.

When Kagome got home she went straight to her room with her garment bag and hung up her dress. She came out of her room in time to see Logan turning the corner. He had a big smirk on his face and a box in his hand, she gives him a questioning look but he just grins at her and forces her to go back into her room.

"Logan, what's going on, I was going to go down and help with dinner." Kagome tells him.

"Dinner can wait a minute, I got you something for tomorrow."

"What?" She asks in an excited tone

"Well open the box and find out." He says handing her the box.

She opens the jewelry box and gasps when she sees the charm bracelet, "Oh, Logan, it's beautiful, I love it, thank you!" She practically screams.

Kagome launches herself at Logan causing Logan to fall back on her bed, he holds her tight for a moment then kisses her.

"I'm glad you like it, Princess."

"Of course I like it, Logan, what do the charms represent, well the wolf is you I know that, but the flower?"

"The flower is a Magnolia flower from Marie's home state and the X is for the X-Men so you don't forget about us when you become some fancy doctor."

"I could never forget about any of you, especially you, I love you." Kagome tells Logan.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Logan helps her put it on then kisses her one last time before he lets her go downstairs to make help make dinner. 

Kagome makes her way downstairs to the kitchen where Rogue has already started pulling out the ingredients for dinner. She and Kagome had decided that they were going to make meat loaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed carrots, dinner rolls, and a salad and for dessert cherry pie. Kagome washes her hands and gets started cooking. Rogue looks over and notices the charm bracelet.

"That's a pretty charm bracelet, Kagome is that from Logan?"

"Yep, but if anyone asks it's from you, if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure, what do the charms represent?"

"The wolf is obviously Logan, the Magnolia flower is you, and the X is for the X-Men."

"Aw, he got one to represent me?" Rogue asks.

"Well, yeah, you are her best friend, Marie." Logan says as he enters the kitchen.

"Thanks, Logan."

"Anytime, Marie, now do you guys need any help?"

"Really?" Kagome asks.

"Really."

"Well, you can start peeling the boiled potatoes and then mashing them up." Kagome tells Logan.

Logan, nods and using his claws, he begins to take the skin off the potatoes and set them in a bowl that Kagome had handed him then he mashed them up. When he was finished he handed the bowl to Kagome who proceeded to add salt, milk and butter. She began to stir it until they turned into creamy mashed potatoes. Setting it aside, she checked on the meat loaf to see if it was ready. While Kagome did that Rogue was just finishing up with the cherry pie, she hands it to Kagome who puts it in the oven.

"Well, dinner is almost ready, how about we go wash up for dinner?" Rogue suggests.

Kagome agrees and they go upstairs to their rooms to shower and change. By the time they're finished dinner is ready. Logan had stayed downstairs to watch over the food, he pulled out the meat loaf and with the help of the boys set the dining room. They all had a nice meal then afterwards, the graduating class with the help of many of the students begin to set up chairs in the garden for the graduation ceremony that was going to held tomorrow afternoon. While they did that the Logan and the rest of the faculty set up the stage, and the sound system. Once everything was set up they called it a night.

Early the next morning the graduating class was treated to a congratulatory breakfast, by the younger students and teachers. Kagome was so excited to she her parents together that she could hardly sit still. But even though it was her last day at the school Logan still didn't take it easy on her. Before breakfast they still went through their routine and sparred in the gym. It would probably be their last time for a very long time.

After breakfast, the girls go upstairs to start getting ready for graduation and the guys go to hang out. As the day progresses the parents, guardians, and guests begin to arrive. Tony, Nodoka, Souta, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy arrive. Tony is so excited to see his little girl graduate, he missed all the milestones in her life, he was not going to miss a single moment of this one. So, Tony was having JARVIS record every single moment. They make their way inside the mansion where they are greeted by Professor Xavier.

"Mr. Stark, it's good to see you again." Charles says as he extends his hand.

Tony saunters up to Charles and shakes his hand, "It's good to see you too, Professor, let me introduce Kagome's mother, Nodoka Higurashi and her brother Souta."

"Mrs. Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you, I see where Kagome gets her beauty."

Nodoka blushes, "Thank you, Professor, and thank you for taking in Kagome and teaching her to control her powers."

"You are more than welcome, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome was a joy to teach, she is a very bright and intelligent girl who will excel at whatever she puts her mind to."

Tony's chest puffs up, "She gets that from me."

Nodoka giggles and playfully smacks him in the stomach, "Oh, Tony, behave. Thank you, Professor."

Tony then goes on to introduce colonel James Rhodes, his best friend and Kagome's unofficial godfather. The Professor shakes his hand and that of Pepper and Happy, then of course Souta. At that point Logan walks by and descreetly nods to Nodoka and Souta which they return making sure no one notices.

"I don't suppose I could go up and see my daughter before the ceremony, Professor?" Nodoka asks.

"Of course, Logan, show Mrs. Higurashi where the girls dorms are, please?" Charles calls out.

Logan narrows his eyes at Charles, he always had a feeling that Charles knew that him and Kagome were dating. What was he thinking, of course Charles knew. Charles' lip twitches imperceptibly, but Logan saw.

"Sure, this way, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you, Mr. Logan, come along, Souta."

While Tony and the others continue to talk with Charles, Logan leads Nodoka and Souta up to Kagome's room.

"How have you been, Logan?" Souta asks.

"Good, Squirt, how are you two liking New York, Kagome told me that you guys just arrived."

"Yes, we really haven't seen that much yet we're still settling in, how are things between you and Kagome?" Nodoka asks.

"Everything is just fine, Nodoka, we're happy." Logan said gruffly.

But Nodoka knew that coming from a man like Logan, that statement meant a lot, she knew he wasn't one to let his feeling show to just anyone.

"That makes me very happy, Logan, I know how much Kagome loves you and I know you feel the same."

Logan only grunts, "Her room's right here… and you're right I do. See you guys later."

With that, Logan ruffles Souta's hair and walks off. Nodoka looks down at Souta and smiles she knocks on Kagome's door and waits. Kagome opens the doors and gasps at the sight of her mother and brother.

"Mom, Souta, you're here already, is it that late? Oh, Kami, I'm not even close to being ready, come on in."

Kagome still had her bathrobe on and her hair in a towel. She had just finished putting on her makeup and was about to do her hair. Nodoka giggles at Kagome's frantic look. 

"Relax, Kagome, we still have time, sit down and I'll do your hair."

Souta goes and sits on Kagome's bed while Nodoka does Kagome's hair, he tells her about his last day of school and how the kids threw him a farewell party and their trip on how thing have been going since they arrived in New York.

"Thanks for decorating my room, Sis, I love it."

"You're welcome, Souta."

Once Nodoka was finished with Kagome's hair, she went into the bathroom to change into her dress, cap and gown. When she came out, Nodoka started to cry.

"My baby's all grown up."

"Oh, Mom, don't cry this is suppose to be a happy occasion."

"I am happy, your father is going to faint when he sees you."

At that moment, there's a knock on the door, and Logan comes back in.

"The ceremony is getting ready to start, you ready?"

Kagome takes a deep breath, "Yep."

Nodoka and Souta walk out of the room followed by Kagome, but right before she walks out Logan stops her.

"You look beautiful, Princess."

"Thank you, Logan.

He kisses her very sweetly and places his forehead against hers, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Logan."

Nodoka and Souta make their way to their seat with Tony and the others, there isn't a whole lot of people present for the ceremony. Though there are some parents, and guardians, most of the students don't have family. But it had become a tradition for alumni to come back to support their fellow mutants on the day they graduate so that they don't feel alone.

As the ceremony begins, Professor Xavier gives a heart warming and encouraging speech to the students about a brighter future where humans and mutants can live together in peace and that these students with the help of people like Tony and others, could accomplish great things. Tony was all choked up by the end of the Professor's speech, it hadn't really hit him how much his contribution had helped changed the lives of the kids of this school, but now he was even happier knowing he made a difference.

When the kids walk across the stage and get their diplomas the audience clap and cheer for them enthusiastically, but when Kagome walks across that stage, Tony goes ballistic. He stands up and starts yelling and screaming.

"THAT'S MY BABY GIRL!"

Embarrassing poor Kagome and causing everyone else to laugh. Tony is so excited he still won't shut up until Rhodey grabs him by the arm and forcefully sits him down so the ceremony could continue. 

"Rhodey pats Tony on the shoulder, "Man, calm down, it's only high school. I'm surprised you didn't set off fireworks or something."

"Nodoka and Pepper wouldn't let me bring the Iron Man suits to do it." Tony tells him.


End file.
